


Клинок сердца

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Jedi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: История о ещё одном выжившем во время Приказа 66 падаване, пытающемся оставаться джедаем в мире без джедаев. Строго говоря, это скорее ориджинал внутри фэндома - герои оригинальные, Кейнан и Эзра просто проходили мимо :)Для тех, кто читал Кристалл джедая: это его продолжение (вторая из трёх задуманных частей цикла), только про других героев и джен.Для тех, кто не читал Кристалл джедая и/или не любит/не читает слэш: это вполне самостоятельная история и чистый джен.
Kudos: 2





	1. Рыцарь без Ордена

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Комку. То, что отличает джедая — это готовность поднять лицо к небу и шагнуть в пустоту.  
>   
> Опять же для тех, кто читал Кристалл: герои – Тора и Лирна, появляющиеся в предпоследней главе Кристалла.  
> Возраст Лирны, указанный изначально в Кристалле, немного изменён.  
> Обстоятельства смерти мастера Торы, изначально указанные в Кристалле, немного изменены.  
> Кристалл будет подогнан под изменения :) Вообще это маловажная информация, потому что там буквально дело в паре слов, но я не мог, я занудный :))

_Плоскогорье, как память, незримое…_

_Плоскогорье, как ненависть, неотвязное…_

_Оскар Серруто_

Плоскогорье раскинулось до самого горизонта. Буро-жёлто-зелёные пустоши, кое-где поросшие редким низкорослым леском, — камни, трава и мох. Лишь на юге, откуда тянулось извилистое русло мелководной горной реки, вставали горы, неспешные, пологие у подножий, но поднимавшиеся к самым небесам. Закатное солнце вспыхивало на их снежных вершинах, в прозрачных водах реки, заливало всё плоскогорье от края до края, и жёлтый мох становился огнём, зелёная трава — изумрудом, и бесконечно длинные тени скользили поверх.

Двое стояли неподалёку от небольшого каменного дома у пологого склона холма. Женщина с тёмной кожей и рыжими, как огонь, волосами, длинными загибающимися к затылку ушами и яркими зелёными глазами с широким зрачком. И девочка лет десяти, полная противоположность — беленькая с ног до головы, волосы завязаны в пучок, светло-серые глаза широко распахнуты, белёсые брови приподняты, словно никогда в жизни она не видела ничего подобного. Она и не видела, не так много ещё где успела побывать. Обе были одеты просто, в штаны и куртки из плотной немаркой ткани, крепкие невысокие сапоги и короткие коричневые пончо с капюшонами. Женщина бросила рюкзак рядом с собой на землю, а девочка так и сжимала в кулачках лямки своего, словно забыв обо всём, кроме открывавшегося перед ней вида.

Тора Веторана, рыцарь-джедай, женщина с рыжими волосами и спрятанным в рюкзаке световым мечом, привела их на эту планету, на это затерянное плато, в надежде получить несколько спокойных лет для обучения своего падавана, Лирны Мар-Гедор, девочки с белыми волосами, серыми глазами и традиционными для её народа серебряными цепочками в крохотных ушках. Тора Веторана, которую когда-то звали Визта Таройна, сама была падаваном, когда больше пятнадцати лет назад галактику охватили Войны клонов. Вместе со своим мастером она сражалась на стороне Ордена джедаев и Республики, и в день Приказа 66, когда ей было пятнадцать, потеряла и его, и Орден, и всех, кого знала, и чуть не потеряла надежду. Ей потребовались годы, чтобы вернуть её, но в день, когда она увидела смерть своего мастера, она поклялась, что не перестанет быть той, кем была рождена, для чего была обучена. Она избавилась от своих вещей, отрезала падаванскую косичку, прятала световой меч, сменила имя, училась говорить, выглядеть, вести себя иначе, чем привыкла, скрывала Силу, что текла в ней, так глубоко, чтобы и инквизитор не учуял её, а если не удавалось — дралась и бежала. И смогла выжить. Время шло, и охота на джедаев сходила на нет. Тора Веторана привыкла к своему имени, к тому, что не у кого больше спросить совета, привыкла сражаться без светового меча, обнажая его лишь в крайнем случае, и привыкла продолжать своё обучение и тренировки сама. Она знала, что смерть её мастера и даже падение Ордена не должны превратиться в главный и непреодолимый момент её жизни. Знала, что должна справиться с горем, гневом и отчаянием, и справлялась, но клятва, данная ею тогда, в темноте пещер, где учитель дал ей возможность укрыться и по которым она блуждала три дня, прежде чем нашла выход, обессиленная, измождённая и напуганная, эта клятва, принесённая с мыслью, что смерть её мастера не должна стать напрасной, клятва, данная не ради себя, а ради него — она продолжала пылать в её сознании огнём таким же ярким, каким пылали костры её мёртвых братьев и сестёр.

Прошло много лет прежде, чем она поняла: эта клятва — лишь её способ отомстить. Хитрый, ловкий, незаметный обход всех правил. Мастер всегда говорил: «Это хорошие качества, но опасные и для тебя самой, поверь мне, я знаю по себе. Мастер и ученик похожи, мой юный падаван. Меня тоже ругали за изворотливость. Послушай меня: твоя хитрость может не раз спасти тебе жизнь, но она же может заманить тебя в ловушку самообмана». Так и случилось. Захваченная горем и яростью, она поклялась быть джедаем не потому, что верила, не ради надежды, не ради Силы, а потому, что только это продолжало связывать её с тем, кто был ей учителем, отцом и братом, кто отдал за неё жизнь, с единственным в этом мире, кого она не готова была потерять. Это был способ отомстить за его смерть и за свою скорбь, задержать его в этом мире, остановить время, найти неизменную цель, почву под ногами. Тора была слишком хитра, чтобы напрямую предать то, чему её учили, и признать свою жажду мести, и она нашла лазейку. Но суть от этого не изменилась. И однажды она это поняла.

Был один падаван, с которым они дружили в детстве — Калеб Дьюм. Весёлый парень, во многом поэтому они и сдружились — она тоже была весёлой, болтливой и любопытной. Её частью их совместных планов была хитрость и неожиданные повороты, его — стратегия и одновременно безрассудность, которая удивительным образом вписывалась в эту стратегию. И всё это скреплялось дерзостью обоих. Временами им доставалось от учителей, но в целом ничего такого уж совсем глупого они не делали. Их учителя тоже дружили, и однажды она случайно услышала их разговор о падаванах. Депа Биллаба, мастер Калеба, сетовала на их неугомонность, довольно, впрочем, добродушно.

— Изобретательность — хорошее свойство для джедая, — отвечал мастер Визты, Зиндо Гир-Канно. Он был кел-дором и всегда носил плотные сетчатые очки, защищавшие глаза, и маску, закрывавшую нижнюю часть лица и позволявшую ему дышать воздухом Корусанта и других планет, чья атмосфера отличалась от атмосферы Дорина. Но Визте это давно не мешало понимать, когда он улыбался или наоборот был расстроен, подшучивал над ней или был ею недоволен — она просто знала. Он умел показывать это, а она умела понимать. Сейчас он улыбался, в этом она была уверена, даже не видя его.

— Ох, — отвечала Депа Биллаба. — Я ведь вообще не хотела брать ученика.

— Да брось, — отвечал мастер Зиндо, — ты им гордишься.

— Не вздумай сказать это ему, — предостерегла мастер Биллаба.

— Ты сама говоришь.

— Ну… да. Но я выбираю момент! Хотела бы я, чтобы он был поспокойней, вроде Визты.

— Смеёшься, что ли? Она же только при тебе изображает смирение. Они оба так делают. Я поэтому очень люблю наши совместные тренировки, знаешь ли. Можно отдохнуть.

Мастер Биллаба рассмеялась, а потом сказала негромко:

— Они станут хорошими джедаями, Зиндо. Я вижу это в них обоих. Они могут быть безрассудными, но они учатся, слушают, запоминают. И они хорошие ребята. Они родились с открытыми сердцами и не умеют их закрывать.

— Станут, ты права, если будет на то воля Силы.

— И если, конечно, раньше не упадут откуда-нибудь и не проломят себе головы. Я пойду, Зиндо, я сейчас поняла, что уже полчаса не имею представления, где Калеб.

— Ха. А я вот знаю, где моя. Слышишь, Визта?

И она, пристыженная, вышла к ним, и Депа Биллаба быстро ушла, кажется, подавляя смех, а мастер Зиндо, конечно, выговорил ей, но тоже больше веселился, чем сердился.

Много лет после Приказа 66 Тора была уверена, что Калеб погиб вместе с мастером. И совсем недавно, уже вместе с Лирной, она нашла его. Их учителя не ошиблись насчёт него. Он рассказал ей, как стал рыцарем — в Храме джедаев, сражаясь за своего ученика. И в результате приняв то, что не сможет защищать его вечно, вечно быть рядом, смирившись, и приготовившись умереть за него. Так он стал настоящим учителем и наконец — рыцарем-джедаем. Калебом, который теперь называл себя Кейнаном, двигала любовь. Он рассказал Торе о своих сомнениях, горе, злости, о том, как пытался жить обычной жизнью, забыв о том, кем он был. О том, как снова чуть не потерял надежду, лишившись глаз. Но в итоге он всегда возвращался к самому себе. Сильнее всего в нём было всё то, чему их учили и что было неотъемлемой частью его самого: любовь, преданность, открытость, сочувствие, и это побеждало его страх, горе и гнев, всегда побеждало, где бы и кем бы он ни был. Тора полагала, что мастер Зиндо переоценивал её. Она не была такой, как Калеб, она ошибалась, запутывалась, обманывалась. Она стала рыцарем-джедаем немного раньше него, но ей пришлось встретиться не со своей любовью, а со своим гневом.

Клятва стать джедаем побуждала её не только тренироваться, но и делать то, для чего был предназначен Орден: служить. Она старалась помогать тем, кто нуждался в помощи, защищать слабых, быть джедаем в мире без джедаев. Рыцарем без Ордена. Тем, кто приходит на помощь и уходит, не ожидая благодарности. Благодарность она всё же принимала, и это давало ей кров, пищу и одежду. Все последние годы она так и жила — с планеты на планету, из города в город; Сила приводила её туда, где нужна была её помощь, или давала ей работу, которая не противоречила её правилам. И несколько лет назад она надолго задержалась в одном месте, потеряв осторожность. Она уже почти забыла, как всё было в те, первые месяцы и годы после Приказа 66. Как она пряталась по углам, стараясь не дышать, как жила в кладовке у доброй женщины, давшей ей приют, как бежала оттуда, как чудом спаслась от красных мечей инквизиторов, как смотрела на плакат с разыскиваемыми джедаями, на которых были вычеркнуты все имена, кроме последнего. «Эта война затуманивает наш разум, — говорил мастер Гир-Канно уже незадолго до конца Войн клонов. — Слишком много убийств, не в этом наше предназначение. Я всё менее отчётливо слышу Силу и часто не могу различить, что есть на самом деле, а что мне кажется. Будь осторожна, для тебя это должно быть ещё сложнее». Он был прав, думала она теперь. Все мы были обмануты и все мы блуждали в тумане. И много лет спустя её разум снова оказался затуманен, но на этот раз тому была виной либо её собственная беспечность, либо, что не менее вероятно — сама Сила. Тёмная ли сторона, Светлая ли, но, возможно, именно Сила позволила инквизитору по чистой случайности наконец найти Тору.

И когда она увидела красный меч, то поняла, что готовилась к этому часу. Все эти годы, все тренировки, всё было для этого. Для мести за Орден, старый мир и мастера Зиндо Гир-Канно, оставшегося под грудой камней. За того, кто учил, любил и оберегал её, что бы ни было, всегда был рядом, чтобы утешить или напомнить, что нет поводов для печали, кто вставал с ней плечом к плечу, чтобы посмотреть в глаза её страхам, кто указывал ей путь, и чьё лицо, несмотря на маску, она видела яснее, чем собственное. Того, кто верил, что она станет настоящим джедаем, потому что её сердце открыто и ничто не может заставить его закрыться. И тогда, охваченная гневом и скорбью, она вспомнила, увидела и поняла. Приказ 66 оставался её сегодняшним днём, и смерть её мастера была тем моментом, в котором она продолжала жить до сих пор, её реальностью, силой, толкавшей её вперёд. И она снова в полной мере ощутила всё: вину за то, что он погиб, спасая её, страх, гнев и потерю — бесконечное, невыносимое чувство потери, словно она опять была в той пещере и давала свои клятвы, прижавшись спиной к холодной каменной стене. Теперь перед ней стоял инквизитор — воплощение всего, что разрушило её мир. И её хитросплетённая, тщательно выверенная ловушка рассыпалась в прах, и она увидела свою жажду мести и всю ложь, под которой её погребла.

«Ты умеешь быть честной, — говорил мастер, — по-настоящему честной, мне и не пришлось учить тебя этому, ты сама воспитала это в себе, интуитивно. Это прекрасно, потому что с твоим изворотливым умом честность необходима. Я наблюдаю за тобой и вижу, как честность всегда берёт верх. Ты не видишь блага во лжи, даже если ненадолго она кажется тебе привлекательной, в конце концов ясность побеждает. В ней ты ищешь ответы, и я горжусь и радуюсь, что ты так рано это поняла».

Она забыла. Раны, нанесённые тем днём, были так глубоки, что даже Визта Таройна не могла смотреть на них, сохраняя разум. И Тора Веторана, пришедшая ей на смену, скрыла их ещё глубже своей дисциплиной и непреклонностью. Но сейчас, перед лицом врага, она наконец увидела их ясно. Она не стала джедаем, она стала его тенью, призраком, бродящим по границе Тёмной и Светлой стороны. И тогда она отступила. С открытыми глазами и открытым сердцем, Тора Веторана склонилась перед правдой, приняла её и отступила, признав поражение.

Она ушла от инквизитора, избежав драки. Ясность вернулась к ней мгновенно, и она поняла, что не выиграет этот бой, не сейчас. Бежать и скрываться она умела, а инквизитор оказался не так хорош в розыске, как можно было ожидать. Оторвавшись от преследования, она направилась в старое святилище джедаев, о котором случайно узнала пару лет назад. Старик-шаман с одной пустынной планеты рассказал ей о нём. Древнее, почти заброшенное много лет, не Храм, именно небольшое святилище, она даже не знала, кто и когда построил его, возможно, сам Орден тогда ещё не был таким, каким она его знала. Но Сила всегда была Силой, и к ней она шла, а не к руинам своего Ордена. Тора Веторана шла искать ответы у Силы, с каждым шагом оставляя прошлое позади, принимая его, скорбя и оставляя свою скорбь в едва заметных и исчезавших через мгновение следах на траве. И Сила приняла её и дала ей видения о прошлом и настоящем, о её страхах и надеждах, испытала её смирение и честность, и когда она показала их, дала ей снова услышать голос мастера. «Теперь ты видишь, — сказал он, или сама Сила, или та часть его, что всегда теперь жила в её сердце. — Ты завершила своё обучение». 

Тора Веторана покинула древнее святилище рыцарем-джедаем. Теперь она ясно видела себя, и гнев и скорбь больше не затуманивали её взгляд. Клятвы были стёрты — и так исполнены. День, когда пал Орден и погиб её учитель, больше не был днём, в котором она жила. И она больше не была падаваном. Ученик, поклявшийся стать джедаем ради мести и собственного горя, стал им, освободившись от них.

Всё же — она прошла длинный путь. Эти годы не были пустой тратой времени, напротив, только благодаря всем приложенным усилиям она в результате смогла прозреть. Ложью был лишь мотив, но не цель и не то, что она делала, идя к ней. Тора провела ещё некоторое время поблизости от святилища, а потом, когда ощутила, что время пришло, продолжила свой путь. Сила вела её с планеты на планету, от дома к дому — туда, где требовалась её помощь. Джедай в мире, где не осталось джедаев, рыцарь без Ордена, Тора Веторана следовала за Силой, легко и без страха.

И Сила привела её к Лирне.

«Это частая история, — говорил мастер Зиндо. — Мастер и не думает в ближайшее время брать ученика, а потом Сила просто приводит его к нему. И тут уж ничего не поделаешь, сразу становится понятно». «Как?» — допытывалась Визта, и мастер пожимал плечами. — «Сложно сказать. Ты просто чувствуешь. Многие, конечно, выбирают сознательно, из лучших, но я верю, что в результате всё равно выбирает Сила». «Но я-то была лучшей?» — спрашивала Визта, и мастер смеялся и похлопывал её по голове. — «Ты была самой смешной».

Торе не приходила в голову мысль об ученике. Но учитель был прав — ничего не поделаешь, сразу понятно. Она задержалась на одной довольно благополучной планете, в небольшом городе посреди зелёных холмов — подвернулась неплохая работа, чтобы подкопить денег на перелёты. Но это было не главным, работу она нашла уже после того, как поняла — что-то будто удерживает её здесь. И она не противилась. Если ничего не произойдёт — она просто уйдёт, когда уйдёт это чувство. Но после святилища джедаев она слышала Силу гораздо лучше, чем раньше, и была уверена, что остаётся не просто так. И в один из дней голос Силы стал громче и настойчивей. Тора собрала вещи, вынула из рюкзака световой меч и прикрепила его к поясу, спрятав в складках одежды. Она знала — что бы сегодня ни случилось, завтра её уже не будет на этой планете.

Лирна просто стояла посреди площади. Маленькая растерянная девочка в выгоревшем на солнце, много раз заштопанном на коленках синем комбинезоне и в одной босоножке — вторую, с порванным ремешком, она держала в руке. Видимо, беда с босоножкой её и остановила. Она оглядывалась по сторонам, а потом на мгновение замерла, нахмурилась, обернулась и посмотрела Торе прямо в глаза. Тора удивилась. Её чем-то заинтересовала эта девочка, но вот то, что и девочка что-то почувствовала — это уже действительно любопытно. Она подошла, присела на корточки и весело спросила:

— Нуждаешься ли ты в помощи, юная леди?

— Тётя велела бежать, — серьёзно ответила девочка, и Тора растерялась. А потом поняла сразу всё. Раньше, чем он выбежал на площадь, она почувствовала его — инквизитор. И он пришёл за девочкой. Потому что девочка была чувствительной к Силе. И поэтому Тора обратила на неё внимание. Поэтому она вообще здесь.

— Держись за меня, — быстро сказала она девочке и подхватила её на руки. — Лезь мне на спину и хватайся руками и ногами.

Девочка послушалась без вопросов и колебаний.

Инквизитор оглядел площадь и остановил взгляд на них. Тора повернулась и побежала, слыша, как за её спиной зажужжал красный клинок светового меча.

Им не удалось уйти — только выиграть время и более выгодную позицию. Тора быстро сообразила, что бой принять, видимо, придётся, и сосредоточилась на том, где и как сделать это на своих условиях. Она представления не имела, где дом Лирны, но случайно в результате оказалась рядом с ним — на самой окраине города.

— Вон мой дом, — сказала Лирна, указывая рукой. К тому времени вежливая девочка уже представилась сама и поинтересовалась, как зовут ту, у кого на шее она едет.

— Интересно, — вздохнула Тора. — Зачем же это я сюда пришла?

— Ты что, не знаешь, что делаешь? — упрекнула её Лирна.

— Не всегда, — признала Тора. — Но мне не всегда и нужно. Какой, говоришь, дом?

Лирна положила ладонь ей на голову и повернула в нужную сторону.

— Вон тот, тёмно-зелёный.

«Не получится по-тихому», — подумала Тора и направилась к дому.

Тётя Лирны – тонкая, как тростинка, молодая женщина с такими же белыми волосами, как у племянницы, и встревоженным бледным лицом, кинулась к ним, но раньше, чем она успела заговорить, Тора схватила её за плечо и спросила:

— Он был один?

— Да, — растерянно ответила тётя.

— Точно?

— Да.

— Вы знаете, почему он здесь?

Тётя растерянно моргнула, не уверенная, стоит ли говорить правду, и Тора сильнее сжала её плечо.

— Знаете, так ведь? — успокаивающе сказала она.

Тётя кивнула.

— Хорошо, — ответила Тора. — Теперь слушайте. Я дождусь его тут и уведу за собой. Сразу после — уходите. Идите в бар Кишона. Знаете, где? Хорошо. Скажите, что вы от Торы Ветораны и она просит об услуге, которая оплатит все долги. Этот парень связан с Сопротивлением, он спрячет вас и, если я не вернусь — поможет выбраться. Я дам вам денег, сколько есть.

Она скинула рюкзак, покопалась в нём и достала кошелёк. Кишон сможет их вытащить, если что. Она имела с ним дело несколько раз. Он звал её в Сопротивление, но пока она не чувствовала, что там её место.

— Как вы его уведёте? — спросила тётя, одной рукой сжимая кошелёк, а другой приобняв Лирну. — Он пришёл за ней, если он будет знать, что она здесь…

— Это не проблема, — ответила Тора и улыбнулась. — Он пойдёт за джедаем.

Они обе, и девочка, и её тётя, приоткрыли рты и посмотрели на неё с изумлением. Она подмигнула Лирне, сняла с пояса световой меч и сказала:

— Впервые видите джедая, да? Будем надеяться, не в последний раз!

И вышла за дверь. 

«Сосредоточься, — учил её мастер. — Сфокусируйся на том, что есть здесь и сейчас. И при этом — смотри сквозь, дальше. Чувствуй, как ты постоянно движешься вместе с Силой, стоя на месте. Как твой взгляд проходит насквозь, отмечая всё на своём пути. Так ты будешь видеть всю картину: то, что происходит сейчас, и то, что будет секундой позже. Так ты сможешь одним движением ответить на десять».

Ему нравились лаконичные и действенные формы боя, им он учил её. За эти годы, если ей доводилось найти знания о других техниках, известных ей или встретившихся впервые — она старалась освоить их, но по-прежнему предпочитала тот же стиль боя, которого придерживался Зиндо Гир-Канно. И сейчас она вспоминала то, чему он её учил, стоя у двери дома, который обещала защищать, и спрятав световой меч за спиной. «Сфокусируйся», — говорил мастер, и она дышала глубоко и свободно, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что будет сейчас, но вместо этого думала о другом. О девочке, чувствительной к Силе, которую нашли и которой не выжить. Она может выиграть месяц, три, год, но инквизиторы найдут её, однажды взяв след. А может, и нет, сказал бы мастер, ты не знаешь. Может, Кишон и его Сопротивление смогут отправить её так далеко, где её никто не найдёт, и она проживёт спокойную жизнь. Но Сила свела их вместе — маленькую девочку, преследуемую инквизитором, и джедая без цели. И разве она не поняла всё уже в тот момент, на площади, почувствовав то, что не ощущала много лет — как Сила связывает двоих?

Она открыла глаза и взглянула вверх, на крышу дома напротив, и дальше, сквозь, ощущая, как движется вместе с Силой, стоя на месте, как её взгляд скользит вперёд, отмечая всё на своём пути, как слух улавливает шорох травы, шаги за спиной, лёгкое движение резиновых подошв по настилу крыши. Сила течёт в тебе, и ты едина с Силой. Слушай её и жди. В нужный момент ты поймёшь. Сейчас!

Он мягко спрыгнул с крыши дома напротив и выпустил красный клинок своего меча.

— Зря ты это, — с укором сказал он. — Ты не противник инквизитору.

Она убрала руки из-за спины, повела кистью, и бледно-жёлтый клинок осветил её лицо.

— А так? — спросила она. — Лучше?

На мгновение он замер, оторопев, а потом ответил:

— О, так намного лучше, джедай.

Никакой инквизитор не откажется от шанса убить джедая, девчонка подождёт — Тора рассчитывала на это и не ошиблась. Кто знает, представится ли ему ещё такой шанс, много ли его друзей вообще могут похвастаться головой павшего рыцаря. Ну что ж, думала она, выжмем из этого всё. И она повела его за собой. По улицам, крышам домов, по засаженным цветами и мягкой, пересыпанной мелкими белыми лепестками травой дворам. Сегодня она не скрывалась. Сегодня весь город узнал о джедае. Иногда она мельком замечала их лица, и на них — где-то удивление, где-то страх или растерянность. А на некоторых — радость. И она улыбалась, мысленно приветствуя её и отвечая своей радостью и своей свободой. Какой-то старик уронил трость на землю, прижал ладони ко рту и смотрел на неё округлившимися глазами, и его надежда вспыхнула с такой силой, что она ощутила её, как волну. Он помнил их. Некоторые из них помнили. Пусть Ордена больше нет, и она осталась одна, пока остаётся хоть один джедай — ничего не кончено. Не скорби по тому, что было, и не беспокойся о том, что ещё не произошло. Чувствуй сейчас. Иди с Силой. Ты можешь выжить сегодня или умереть — не беспокойся и об этом. Сила пребудет всегда, и ты — её часть. «Иногда ты будешь сомневаться, — говорил мастер Зиндо. — Будешь отчаиваться. Это преодолимо, джедай обучен с этим справляться, и ты справишься, не бойся своих чувств. Справишься. Потому что иногда ты будешь видеть так ясно, словно больше нет преград между тобой и Силой, словно ты слилась с нею, ты — воплощённая Сила, как если бы вода, пролившаяся из кувшина, образовала форму. Ты — эта форма. Вода — Сила. Ты — Сила. Будь Силой. Будь сосудом, который она наполняет. Будь её голосом. Будь её кристаллом». И сегодня был именно такой день. Сила была с ней, и она была Силой.

Она привела инквизитора к заброшенному многоэтажному зданию, которое заприметила уже давно. Нужно было действовать наверняка, а наверняка она могла рассчитывать лишь на хитрость. Мастер Зиндо не только предостерегал её, но и хвалил — он сам был хитрым, как змея, и сегодня ей нужно использовать все свои инстинкты и его уроки. В здании у неё будет небольшое преимущество — она почти вдвое меньше инквизитора, и он предпочитает более сложный, изощрённый, размашистый стиль боя — в помещении, да ещё когда они оба устали и всё больше ошибаются, это должно играть ей на руку.

— Не знал, что девчонка не одна, — крикнул он, остановившись в проёме окна, чтобы перевести дух. Тора стояла у противоположной стены, и их разделяло наполовину обрушившееся перекрытие. — Но так лучше, ты права. Не волнуйся, я вернусь за твоим падаваном. Раз она уже начала обучение — можно вырастить из неё инквизитора.

— Никто из них не один, — ответила она. — Сила с ними.

— Ага, — отозвался инквизитор, взмахнул мечом и прыгнул к ней. — И со мной.

«Терпи, выжидай, — говорил мастер. — Иногда всё, что тебе нужно — только одно мгновение, проблеск на воде, неуловимое глазом движение, звук на грани сознания. Жди».

И она дождалась. Всё внимание она сосредоточила на своей защите и его ошибках, и наконец уловила его намерение за секунду до того, как он его осуществил. Она покачнулась, делая вид, что вот-вот упадёт, он замахнулся, поторопившись, она рванулась вперёд и рубанула клинком по рукояти его меча, на миллиметр выше пальцев в чёрной перчатке. Красный клинок успел скользнуть по её плечу, но тут же погас, и она что есть силы оттолкнула инквизитора от себя, воспользовавшись мгновением его замешательства. Он взмахнул руками и рухнул в пролёт.

Тора сжала свободной рукой раненое плечо, на коленях подползла к краю и взглянула вниз — он был жив, пролетел несколько этажей, был ранен, но жив.

— Я найду вас, — прохрипел он. — Ты не так хороша, как думаешь.

— Но внизу-то не я, — ответила Тора.

Она уже уходила, когда он крикнул ей вслед:

— Беги, джедай! Беги, как в день Приказа, не помогло тогда, не поможет и сейчас! Ты это поймёшь, как понял я!

На мгновение она остановилась, будто хотела ответить, но потом спрятала меч на поясе и спрыгнула на улицу. 

В день, когда клоны обернулись против них, мастер Зиндо тоже сказал ей: беги. Они пытались укрыться в пещере, но выстрелы обрушили град камней на их пути, мастер удержал их, чтобы она могла пройти дальше. Из-под свода пещеры она обернулась и в нерешительности посмотрела на него. Его маска была повреждена и потрескивала на вдохе, меч лежал на земле, и он не мог поднять его, чтобы защититься от выстрелов, не отпустив камни. Она сделала шаг к нему, но он повторил: «Беги. Время сражаться и время уходить. Помни. И да пребудет с тобой Сила». И отпустил камни, оставив её в темноте.

Сегодня время и для того, и для другого, подумала она.

Лирна с тётей ждали у Кишона, как Тора им и велела. Они обе вскочили при её появлении, и Лирна заулыбалась, а её тётя явно не верила своим глазам, и Тора могла её понять, она и сама не была уверена, что сможет выиграть этот бой. А вот Кишон, похоже, её ждал. Тора была втайне уверена, что он редкий джава, покинувший и Татуин, и своих сородичей, просто мало кто видел джав без их капюшонов, поэтому Кишон мог плести, что угодно. Ей он уже назывался тремя разными расами, ни на одну из которых не был похож даже отдалённо. Он носил большие круглые оранжевые очки, быстро говорил высоким, скрипучим голосом, действительно похожим на голоса джав, и всегда передвигался на антигравитационном кресле, потому что испытывал необъяснимое отвращение к любым модификациям тела и наотрез отказывался использовать вместо потерянных ещё во время Войн клонов ног протезы. История о том, как он потерял ноги, тоже всегда была разной, Тора слышала уже несколько вариантов. Он был хитрым, врал, как дышал, торговался, будто делал это ещё в утробе матери и даже её смог уговорить скинуть пару месяцев беременности, чтоб появиться на свет раньше, воровал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, но при этом его слову можно было верить, как слову джедая. Надо было просто уметь различать: болтает Кишон просто так, или заключает договор. Сделка, на которую он дал согласие, была нерушима. Всё, что он не скреплял плевком на ладонь, могло быть отброшено, отменено и пересмотрено в любой момент. Один раз Тора на это чуть не попалась, после чего изучила этого мелкого прохвоста вдоль и поперёк и быстро заслужила его уважение, показав, что обмануть её не так просто.

Кишон выплыл из-за стола на своём антигравитационном кресле и всплеснул руками.

— И я узнаю только сейчас! — возмущённо заорал он. — Джедай! Эта рыжая сопля! А ну признайся, сколько раз ты заставила меня сделать не то, что я собирался, и заплатить тебе больше, чем ты заслуживала?

Она улыбнулась.

— Ни разу, клянусь. Вообще сомневаюсь, что с тобой это работает.

— Ни разу?!

— Ну, может, как-то раз, когда ты совсем занизил цену…

— Я знал, вот я знал, никогда ты мне не нравилась! Эй, Скар! Притащи что-нибудь залатать этому рыцарю старой Республики плечо.

И он глянул на неё с насмешливой заботой и всё ещё с удивлением. Она кивнула и, проходя мимо, благодарно тронула его за плечо.

— Да не за что, не за что, — пробурчал он. — Если б я знал...

Тётя Лирны протянула ей рюкзак и спросила:

— Он мёртв?

Тора качнула головой.

— Нет, но у нас есть немного времени.

— Куда нам бежать?

— Я организую транспорт максимум через полчаса, — отозвался Кишон. — Могут отвезти вас хоть за Внешнее Кольцо. Если я сегодня спасу пару джедаев — я ж, считай, жизнь не зря прожил.

Прибежал Скар, парнишка лет тринадцати, бесцеремонно подтолкнул Тору сесть, потянул куртку с её плеча и запшикал на него чем-то, видимо, целительным.

— Вы только вдвоём? — спросила Тора у тёти Лирны, та кивнула и принялась торопливо и сбивчиво объяснять:

— Сестра и её муж погибли несколько лет назад, с тех пор я присматриваю за Лирной. Я не знаю теперь, куда нам идти, где они нас не найдут? Сестра всегда боялась, что это случится — шаманы ей объяснили, что Лирна чувствительна к Силе, но я надеялась, что никому нет дела. — И спросила, растерянно глядя Торе в глаза: — Что мне делать, мастер-джедай?

Кишон хмыкнул, услышав это обращение, словно всё ещё не мог поверить, да и самой Торе было странно это слышать. Она хотела возразить, что ещё не мастер, но ей стало смешно от того, насколько это неважно. Она вздохнула и мягко сказала:

— Вы не сможете защитить её. Но, возможно, я смогу. Решать Лирне и вам. Есть шанс, что вам повезёт и инквизиторы никогда не найдут вас на какой-нибудь отдалённой и нищей планете, — она помолчала, понимая, что как бы они ни торопились, надо дать им время осознать, и закончила: — Или Лирна может пойти со мной и стать моей ученицей.

— Стать джедаем? — спросила Лирна, и Тора обернулась к ней.

— Со временем, если я смогу обучить тебя.

— Я ничего не знаю о джедаях.

— Ну, один перед тобой, кое-что ты уже знаешь. И на самом деле — намного больше. Ты чувствуешь Силу, а значит — и о ней кое-что уже знаешь. Сколько тебе лет?

— Восемь, — ответила Лирна. — Скоро девять. Я ничего не знаю о Силе.

— Она в тебе, — просто сказала Тора. — Во всём живом, но в некоторых сильнее, как в тебе. Ты не обязана учиться обращаться с ней, но можешь. Это твой выбор, и я приму любой. Когда-то джедаев было много, а сейчас я не знаю даже, остался ли кто-то, кроме меня. Теперь этот путь ещё сложнее, чем был раньше, и если ты откажешься, я пойму и помогу вам всем, чем смогу. Но если ты согласишься — я обещаю обучить тебя всему, что знаю, всегда быть рядом и сделать всё, чтобы ты стала джедаем.

Тора снова обернулась к тёте и вопросительно посмотрела на неё. Тётя не отвечала, только, нахмурившись, глядела на Лирну.

— Решать надо быстро, — всё так же мягко напомнила Тора. — Я понимаю, что это сложно, но у нас мало времени. Кишон в любом случае сможет увезти вас отсюда, но если вы с Лирной согласитесь, мне надо знать, чтобы выбрать, куда нам с ней направиться.

Скар закончил с её плечом, она поблагодарила и натянула куртку. Кишон в углу негромко переговаривался с кем-то, похоже, с пилотом, время от времени указывая на Тору. 

«Сила ведёт всех, и иногда те, кто не так чувствителен к ней, как мы, слышат её даже лучше нас, — сказал как-то мастер. — Она везде, во всём, и тебе кажется, что ты понимаешь её лучше, только потому, что тебя обучили. И иногда тебе только кажется. А иногда она говорит через других, и ты должна позволить ей это и слушать так же внимательно, как если бы она говорила через тебя».

— Иди, — сказала тётя Лирны и взяла руки девочки в свои. — Не бойся, иди. Научись защищать себя. Научись быть джедаем. Если ты хочешь этого — иди.

Несколько мгновений Лирна молча и серьёзно смотрела на тётю, и Тора, глядя на них, вдруг с удивлением поняла, что Лирна уже знает ответ. Не просто знает, она уверена в нём, будто была готова, будто только ждала, когда будет задан вопрос. Может быть, из-за страха перед инквизитором или, может, потому что сегодня она увидела джедая и захотела стать такой же, а может, эта девочка знает о Силе гораздо больше, чем думает. Но какими бы ни были причины, Лирна кивнула, и тётя, порывисто всхлипнув, потянула её к себе и обняла.

Так Тора Веторана, рыцарь без Ордена, нашла своего падавана, Лирну Мар-Гедор, девочку без надежды. Чуть меньше, чем через два года, они стояли неподалёку от своего нового дома, на залитом закатном солнце плоскогорье одной из отдалённых, малоинтересных Империи планет Внешнего Кольца, и Тора положила ладонь Лирне на плечо, Лирна подняла на неё глаза, а Тора сказала:

— Ну, это определённо лучше, чем Татуин, который был вторым вариантом. Пошли посмотрим дом, и да пребудет с нами Сила. Надеюсь, там можно жить.


	2. Девочка без надежды

Дни проходили за днями, и никто не приходил за мастером и падаваном.

— Почему мы именно здесь? — спросила как-то Лирна. — На этой планете.

— Здесь есть Храм джедаев, — ответила Тора.

— Прям вот тут?! — восхитилась Лирна. — Прям Храм?

— Прям джедаев, — подтвердила Тора.

— И ты только говоришь?!

Тора улыбнулась и потрепала её по голове.

— Я ждала, когда ты спросишь.

— Надо чаще задавать вопросы, — пробурчала себе под нос Лирна. — Эзра мне так и сказал — спрашивай всё время: либо узнаешь что-нибудь новое, либо от тебя устанут и отправят заниматься своими делами. И всё равно без расспросов ничего не понятно, что они говорят.

— Бедняга Кейнан, — весело отозвалась Тора.

Лирна пожала плечами, явно мало озаботившись судьбой Кейнана, подумала и спросила:

— А ты была там раньше, да? В этом Храме.

— Нет. Я даже не знала раньше, что он тут есть.

— Тебя Сила привела? — с уважением предположила Лирна.

— Если тебе так больше нравится. Но вообще мне просто Кейнан сказал.

— А он…

— А он из голокрона узнал, — перебила её Тора. — И если ты перестанешь задавать вопросы, а начнёшь медитировать, есть шанс, что ты узнаешь, где конкретно этот Храм, раньше, чем я состарюсь и умру.

Лирне давно пора было получить меч, но Тора представления не имела, откуда его взять. Кейнан рассказал, что Эзра получил кайбер-кристалл в Храме джедаев, во время своего испытания. «Я надеялся, лишь бы он там не помер, и я заодно, а он вернулся с кайбер-кристаллом, ты представляешь? Ушлая белка», — сказал он. «А он не говорил, там, где он взял, ещё осталось?» — спросила Тора. Кейнан усмехнулся и покачал головой: «Может быть, но на Лотал сейчас соваться не стоит. Но когда я искал в голокроне информацию о Храмах, я нашёл ещё несколько, и один из вариантов может вам подойти». Вариант не просто подходил, он оказался практически идеальным, когда они разузнали побольше. Тихая планета, на которой Империя появлялась только по большим праздникам, всё ценное, что можно было на ней добыть, добыто сотни лет назад. Нетронутая Войнами клонов, забытая Империей и даже джедаями, которые, судя по всему, задолго до падения Ордена перестали использовать здешний Храм. «Всегда можно на тебя положиться», — усмехнулась Тора, тронув Кейнана за руку. «Да уж, я сам удивлён, — ответил он. — Похоже, даже Сопротивление упустило эту планету из виду. Тебе, как всегда, невероятно везёт».

Тора понимала — шанс небольшой, но всё же надеялась, что Лирне повезёт так же, как Эзре. Сила свела их и указала Лирне путь джедая, вряд ли теперь она остановится, не закончив. «У меня есть всё, что нужно. Если Сила захочет, чтобы у меня было что-то сверх того — она найдёт способ мне об этом сообщить». Мастер Зиндо любил эту цитату, и Тора хорошо её помнила. Может быть, Сила нашла способ сообщить, как Лирне получить своё оружие. И помимо этого, повезёт ей или нет, она должна пройти испытание.

Она взглянула на Лирну. Та сидела, крепко зажмурившись и сжав зубы, и сопела изо всех сил. Тора чуть не рассмеялась в голос. У Лирны всё хорошо получалось, и она здорово схватывала, но иногда, когда очень сильно чего-то хотела, совершенно забывала всё, чему уже научилась.

— Эй, — позвала Тора.

Лирна открыла глаза и искоса взглянула на неё.

— Ты медитируешь, а не пытаешься совершить прыжок в гиперпространство. Расслабься и позволь Силе вести тебя.

Лирна шмыгнула носом и нахмурилась, уязвлённая, но Тора легонько подтолкнула её локтем и улыбнулась.

— Давай, падаван, «прям Храм джедаев» ждёт тебя. Прям тебя.

Лирна хихикнула, глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

Сейчас было уже намного проще, думала Тора, сложней всего им дались первые месяцы. Несмотря на всю свою уверенность в принятом решении, Лирна была растеряна и напугана, ей потребовалось время, чтобы начать по-настоящему доверять мастеру, и Тора поражалась, как похоже это было на начало её обучения у Зиндо Гир-Канно. За тем исключением, конечно, что он-то куда лучше понимал, что делает. Да и Тора была воспитана Орденом. И всё же первые месяцы она то и дело сомневалась, противилась, спорила, а он терпеливо возражал, объяснял, отвечал на все её вопросы и ставил весь её мир с ног на голову с неизменным спокойствием и так, будто всё, что он говорил, было в порядке вещей.

— Часть того, чему тебя учили, конечно, является основополагающими истинами, — говорил он. — Светлая и Тёмная сторона, контроль, доброта, то, как ты должна себя вести, техники, с помощью которых ты усиливаешь свою связь с Силой, и прочее подобное. Но каждый джедай слышит Силу по-своему. Ты не должна бездумно следовать тому, чему тебя научили. И за мной ты не должна следовать бездумно. Хотя к этому как раз ты и не склонна, иначе бы столько со мной не спорила. Я хочу сказать — не бойся, когда идёшь тропами Силы и знаешь, что они ведут тебя по Светлой стороне. Опасно лишь неведение, знание не несёт зла. Иногда тебя удивляет то, как я формулирую, казалось бы, знакомые тебе вещи, но это лишь страх увидеть то, что ты считаешь знакомым, с незнакомой тебе стороны, понять, что эти стороны вообще существует, что твои знания далеко не полные, и есть ещё много того, что ты можешь узнать о, казалось бы, известных тебе вещах. Смирись с тем, что так будет всегда. Ты никогда не узнаешь всего. И всегда будет то, что будет вновь и вновь изумлять тебя. Принимай это с радостью, а не со страхом. Тогда ты будешь способна видеть в тысячи раз больше и в тысячи раз яснее.

Он слушал все её возражения и отвечал подробно и терпеливо, он не ругал её за гнев и беспокойство, он смирял и рассеивал их своим бесстрашием, спокойствием и пониманием, поддерживал её радость и принимал её печаль.

— Прими её сама и раздели со мной, — говорил он. — Вместе мы посмотрим на неё и увидим, что она — часть мира. Вот ты её чувствуешь, вот я чувствую её в тебе, вот ты чувствуешь её во мне. И во всём вокруг. И всё вокруг ощущает её вместе с нами. И так же — радость. Вот ты ощущаешь её в ком-то — и вот ты уже ощущаешь её в себе. Всё существует одновременно и всё меняется. Посмотри на меня, я принимаю твою печаль, а ты прими мою радость.

И то, как он открывал своё сердце для неё, в конце концов открыло и её сердце для него. Он был рядом почти три года, и за это время она узнала его так же хорошо, как саму себя, научилась видеть его глазами и во многом сама стала смотреть на мир так же, как он. Мастер Зиндо часто говорил совсем иначе, чем учителя в Храме, и действовал не так, как она ожидала, но, начав ему доверять, по-настоящему заняв своё место рядом с ним, она постепенно начала понимать и его метафоры, и это непоколебимое, терпеливое спокойствие, умение выжидать до последнего момента и бесстрашие, с которым он сам принимал мир и себя в нём, и которому учил её.

Однажды он взял её с собой на свою родную планету, Дорин. Здесь уже ей пришлось носить маску, а он мог дышать свободно и смотреть своими глазами. Кел-доры тысячелетия назад основали собственный орден, изучавший Силу — Баран До. После вступления Дорина в Республику большинство чувствительных к Силе стали обучаться в Ордене джедаев, но Баран До продолжал существовать, хоть теперь и куда менее многочисленный, чем прежде. Мастер Зиндо привёл свою ученицу к ним, чтобы показать другие пути, другой взгляд на Силу.

— Мы воспитаны, как монахи-воины, — объяснял он. — На мой взгляд — к сожалению, зачастую куда больше воины. Баран До — больше монахи. Ты будешь смеяться, но они считают джедаев нетерпеливыми. Слишком самонадеянными. В этом они дадут фору любому магистру-джедаю. Иногда, если выпадает возможность, я возвращаюсь сюда, чтобы успокоить ум и увидеть всё в другой перспективе. Я джедай, без сомнений, слишком нетерпеливый и самонадеянный, но это не значит, что тысячелетние знания Баран До не могут быть мне полезны, скорее наоборот — они исключительно полезны, особенно сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы и ты немного познакомилась с ними.

Они провели на Дорине несколько дней, и за это время она начала ещё лучше понимать и его, и себя. Она полюбила это место, несмотря на необходимость постоянно носить маску и кучу связанных с этим неудобств. Никакие неудобства не могли нарушить покой, который они оба испытывали здесь. Это был суровый мир с жестоким климатом, но кел-доры видели в нём красоту, слышали песни голосов ветра в рёве ураганов, находили покой в неистовой силе штормов, бившихся в стены их крепких домов, и Визта научилась тому же. Пусть она не могла увидеть Дорин в том блеске, в каком способны были видеть его глаза кел-доров, но она могла узнать его иначе, ещё ярче и чище, через Силу, и, однажды открыв этому миру свой разум, она полюбила его больше всех миров, что видела до и после, приняла его, как если бы он был для неё родным.

Когда-нибудь, если будет на то воля Силы, она отвезёт туда Лирну. Сейчас она считала слишком опасным рисковать. Баран До повезло, что все забыли о них — во время чистки джедаев после Войн клонов никто не подумал о старом ордене кел-доров. И она не хотела бы через столько лет привести инквизиторов в дом своего мастера.

Теперь Тора пыталась быть для Лирны такой же, каким был для неё самой её мастер — терпеливым, добрым, преданным и открытым всему миру, не боящимся ни любить, ни печалиться, знающим, что Тёмная сторона таится не в твоих чувствах, а в том, как ты видишь их. Этому он учил её, и этому она собиралась учить Лирну. 

— Посмотри на меня, — говорила она Лирне, когда та отчаивалась, не понимая, что нужно делать. — Раздели со мной свой страх, посмотри, вот он твой, а вот он и мой, вот он заполняет всё, но разве это так? Разве он что-то меняет? Он как туман над водой, не мешает тебе, лишь затуманивает взгляд. Вода остаётся водой, ты — собой. Если будешь идти туда, куда собралась, дойдёшь в любом случае, лежит на пути туман или нет. Идём сквозь него, не бойся, я рядом, и если ты заблудишься, слушай мой голос, я всегда буду поблизости.

Может, Совет джедаев одобрил бы и не всё, что она говорила, но Совета джедаев больше не было, была только потерянная девочка, выживший рыцарь и Сила, связывавшая их и всё живое.

— Я знаю, — сказала Лирна и открыла глаза.

— Неплохо, — ответила Тора. — Довольно быстро, ты молодец.

— Полдня, — пробурчала Лирна.

Тора улыбнулась и положила руку ей на плечо.

— Спешка ни к чему. Ты уверена, что поняла, где Храм?

Лирна кивнула.

— Значит, это заняло столько времени, сколько было нужно. Завтра отправимся.

Лирна, кряхтя, потянулась, распрямила ноги, подняла лицо к небу и с довольным вздохом повалилась назад, в мягкий густой мох. Тора весело глянула на неё и сделала то же самое. Было в Лирне то, что Тора заметила очень быстро и что ценила и считала одним и самых важных качеств своего падавана — эта готовность к радости и покою, к тому, чтобы просто упасть в мох и лежать, слушая, как движется Сила, в одно мгновение отбросить все заботы, когда задача выполнена, сказать: я здесь, и мир здесь, и я в нём, и это хорошо. 

Самым сложным было объяснять Лирне то, что самой Торе казалось известным с рождения. То, чему её учили так рано, что она не могла уже восстановить слов своих учителей. Лирна выросла в мире, где о старой религии старались не вспоминать. Она ощущала Силу, но не имела представления о том, что это. Поначалу Тора пыталась искать самые простые и логичные объяснения, и от этого было мало толку. Лирна задавала только новые вопросы, на которые Тора мучительно придумывала новые ответы, которые порождали новые вопросы, и в результате запутывался не только падаван, но и сам учитель. И в какой-то момент Тора поняла, что это не нужно.

— Не думай, — сказала она. — Остановись. Просто остановись. Замри. И пусть твои мысли замрут. Чувствуй.

Она стала больше подталкивать инстинкты Лирны, заставлять её реагировать быстро, заставать её врасплох, и это дало результаты, которых не могли дать месяцы вопросов и ответов. И как только Лирна прорвалась через эту пелену, ощутила биение сердца мира, дыхание Силы, барьер был сломлен, и теперь и её вопросы, и ответы Торы стали иметь смысл. Тора досадовала на себя за то, что потеряла столько времени, не понимая, что нужно делать — теперь-то она видела, в чём была проблема. Она воспитывалась в Храме с детства, ощущала Силу и училась обращаться с ней столько, сколько себя помнила, а Лирне нужно было сначала нащупать эту связь. Тора ругала себя за то, что у неё ничего не получается, и иногда думала, что, возможно, она зря затеяла это всё, может, она вовсе не поняла, чего хотела от неё Сила, может, стоило увезти Лирну и её тётю так далеко, как только летают корабли Кишона и его Сопротивления, оставить им жизнь, которую они знали, а не пытаться научить девочку, которая не представляла, на что соглашается, тому, чему Тора сама даже толком не доучилась. А потом Лирна как-то молча забралась к ней на кровать посреди ночи и села, поджав под себя ноги, втянув голову в плечи и широко распахнув глаза в темноте. Это было ещё на Кассине, где они провели почти полгода.

— Что случилось? — спросила Тора.

— Прости меня, — уныло сказала Лирна. — У меня ничего не получается. И ещё я злюсь на тебя, потому что не получается, а ты говорила, что нельзя злиться. И ещё ты говорила, чтобы я не боялась, а я боюсь. Я не буду, не бросай меня здесь.

— С чего ты взяла, что я тебя здесь брошу? — мягко спросила Тора, пытаясь не выдать своей растерянности.

Лирна помялась, шмыгнула носом, но всё-таки ответила.

— Я лежала и думала, что возьму и убегу, а потом подумала, что ты тоже можешь убежать. И испугалась, что проснусь, а тебя нет.

Тора приподнялась, взяла её за руку и заглянула в лицо — она лучше видела в темноте, чем Лирна, и могла рассмотреть это лицо самого несчастного падавана на свете.

— Я тебя ни за что нигде не брошу, — сказала она, улыбнувшись. — Ты ни в чём не виновата, и всё получится.

Лирна всхлипнула, Тора села и обняла её.

— Всё хорошо, — говорила она, пока Лирна постыдно хлюпала ей в плечо, дав волю своим страданиям. — Я здесь и никуда не уйду. Даже если ты будешь злиться на меня. Завтра всё получится. А если нет — не страшно, значит получится послезавтра. Ты станешь самым классным джедаем в галактике.

— Ты говорила — в галактике больше нет джедаев, — глухо пронудела Лирна.

— Жила была самая занудная на свете девочка-падаван, — в тон ей ответила Тора, и Лирна хихикнула, ещё не радостно, но уже и не горестно. — Я расскажу тебе старую сказку с далёкой планеты, где воздух совсем другой, где дуют ветра, где детям дают короткие имена, чтобы духи ветра не спутали их со своими и не забрали навсегда, — говорила Тора и слышала, как дыхание Лирны выравнивается, чувствовала, как она расслабляется, но крепче обнимает её за шею, и сама прижимала её к себе сильней. — О девочке, заблудившейся в тумане. Она брела и брела, пока не поняла, что её окружает не туман, что вокруг — только Сила, и в ней — Сила, и она — Сила. И туман рассеялся — тот, что правда был туманом — и она увидела мир таким, какой он есть.

И она рассказывала другие сказки Дорина, которые знала лучше, чем сказки собственного мира, и Лирна смотрела её глазами, как когда-то она сама смотрела глазами мастера Зиндо, и страх проходил, оставляя только Силу, мастера и падавана, и мир — такой, какой он есть. И Тора больше не сомневалась, не позволяла своей неуверенности и страху неудачи встать между ними, а когда перестал сомневаться мастер, окрепла и вера падавана. Лирна, как когда-то Визта, заняла своё место рядом с учителем, а Тора, как когда-то мастер Зиндо, заслужила доверие своей ученицы. Лирна больше не оглядывалась через плечо, боясь, что никого там не увидит, не просыпалась по ночам от страха, что осталась одна, не вглядывалась в лицо Торы с тревогой, пытаясь угадать, что та думает, довольна ли она или злится, разочарована или готова похвалить. Она больше не была беспомощной девочкой на перекрёстке дорог, ни одна из которых не вела ни в одно известное ей место. Она была падаваном, и неизвестность больше не пугала её так, как раньше. Она смотрела в лицо своего мастера не с тревогой, а с надеждой, не боясь провала, а надеясь на одобрение, и когда бы ни оглянулась через плечо, теперь Тора всегда была там, и говорила: иди вперёд и ничего не бойся. И Лирна смотрела вперёд и видела своими глазами, и глазами Торы, и тысяч тех, кто был до них.

Через пару месяцев после той ночи им пришлось уходить с Кассины и потом снова бежать — один из инквизиторов взял их след. Когда могла — Тора избегала драки, когда не получалось — дралась, но всегда помнила одно: я должна выжить. Ещё какое-то время, ещё несколько лет, любой ценой, но должна, чтобы Лирна не осталась одна. Мастер и падаван похожи, и похожи их судьбы — это было чем-то вроде суеверия, магистры пресекали подобные разговоры, но детей не заставишь молчать, и они перешёптывались между собой, втайне от учителей, снова и снова находя примеры. Их сложно было не находить, и Тора, воспитанная ценившим свободу мысли мастером Зиндо, сама склонялась к тому, что не такое уж это и суеверие, как бы магистры ни пытались выбить эту дурь из голов учеников, чтобы не порождать ожиданий, страхов и иллюзий. Но знание необязательно порождает только страхи и иллюзии. Знание порождает решимость. «Со всем уважением, Сила, — думала Тора, — если это правда, и ты выбираешь двоих со схожей судьбой, тем не менее я собираюсь сделать всё, чтобы Лирна не повторила мою. Ещё хотя бы несколько лет, пожалуйста». И она была осторожна. За все пятнадцать лет она не была так осторожна, как теперь. Вопрос был за малым: научить такой же осторожности Лирну. Десятилетнюю девочку, узнающую пути Силы и с каждым днём ощущающую себя всё ближе к ней.

По мере того, как Лирна всё лучше начинала раскрывать свои способности и понимать их, появлялись новые проблемы. Ученик, начинающий осознавать свою силу, жаждет её применить. Это предсказуемо, понятно, и мастера-джедаи всегда были к этому готовы. Но мастера-джедаи старых времён не растили своих падаванов в мире, где одно неосторожное движение могло стоить им жизни.

Выбирая их новый дом, Тора не искала вовсе безлюдных мест. Она не хотела держать Лирну в полной изоляции. Это был, конечно, риск, но оправданный. Иначе как она могла научить своего падавана жить в этом мире и быть в нём джедаем? Лирна была ребёнком, и ей нужны были друзья, не только учитель. А, как будущий джедай, она должна была видеть и понимать жизнь. Поэтому Тора выбрала средний вариант — дом, достаточно удалённый, чтобы никто их не беспокоил, и они могли спокойно тренироваться, но при этом расположенный в паре часов езды от небольшого городка у подножия гор. В этом городе они провели около недели, пока Тора искала подходящий дом — осмотрелись, узнали всё на будущее, Тора взяла по дешёвке старый гравицикл, а Лирна действительно успела завести несколько друзей. Теперь, наведываясь сюда за едой и прочими необходимыми вещами, Тора отпускала Лирну поиграть с другими детьми. И в конце концов чуть не пожалела об этом.

«Инстинкты — твоё самое сильное оружие, — говорил мастер Зиндо, — но это вовсе не значит, что не надо уметь их контролировать». Тора хорошо выучила этот урок в первые годы после Приказа. Пятнадцать лет её учили откликаться на движения Силы, реагировать решением на одно только намерение мира, отбивать удар, когда противник ещё лишь задумал его. У Торы были хорошие инстинкты, и Лирна пошла в неё. Первые годы, а особенно месяцы после падения Ордена, эти инстинкты много раз спасали Торе жизнь, но ещё чаще ей приходилось подавлять их, чтобы не выдать себя. Ей пришлось научиться управлять ими, не позволяя им ослабнуть — иначе что бы из неё был за джедай? Научиться реагировать с прежней скоростью, но не использовать Силу, а искать другие пути. Раньше ей никогда не приходило в голову, как это может быть сложно. Насколько естественно она использует Силу. Для Лирны, когда она ощутила свою связь с Силой, это стало так же естественно.

Тора приехала забрать её и на пару минут остановилась неподалёку, не слезая с гравицикла, чтобы посмотреть за играющими детьми. Они носились по пустырю, кидая друг другу небольшой плотно набитый мяч. Лирна мельком обернулась к ней и махнула рукой — мол, сейчас-сейчас, уже бегу. И тут один из мальчишек постарше неудачно бросил мяч, со всей силы, прямо в лицо девочке, чуть младше Лирны. Не специально, просто не рассчитав. Лирна молниеносно выбросила руку вперёд, будто бы в безнадёжной попытке дотянуться до мяча, который летел в нескольких метрах от неё, но на самом деле оттолкнула его за мгновение до того, как он ударил девочку. Движение было совершенно инстинктивным, Тора понимала, что Лирна не успела даже задуматься. Она напряжённо вглядывалась в лица детей, пытаясь понять, обратил ли кто-то внимание на то, что произошло, но, похоже, никто ничего не заметил, и всё равно на мгновение почти неконтролируемая волна страха окатила её с головой. Лирна уже прощалась со своими друзьями, они смеялись и толкались, кто-то подобрал мяч и подкидывал его высоко в воздух, а Тора скользила взглядом по улице и окрестным домам, отмечая каждую деталь: редкие окна, выходящие на пустырь, пару прохожих, неспешно прошедших мимо — куда они смотрели секунду назад? Следил ли кто-то, как она сама, за играющими детьми из окна? Заметил ли всё-таки кто-то из самих детей, и, может быть, просто ещё не успел осознать то, что видел? Бесполезно, одёрнула она сама себя. Бесполезно пытаться видеть ясно, когда разум затуманен страхом. Она закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула, подняла лицо к небу, немного подождала, слушая стук собственного сердца, снова открыла глаза и медленно выдохнула, провожая взглядом облака. Лирна наконец распрощалась со всеми и подбежала к ней.

Сумерки уже сгущались, когда они отъехали от города на достаточное расстояние. Тора остановила гравицикл, рывком повернулась к Лирне, взяла её за плечи и заговорила быстро и резко:

— Никогда так не делай, слышишь? — Лирна растерялась от неожиданности и только молча смотрела на неё расширившимися глазами. — Я сто раз предупреждала тебя — не используй Силу при других! Для этого ещё будет время и место, но не сейчас и не здесь. Никогда не используй её бездумно!

— Я и не использую! — попыталась оправдаться Лирна. — Только вот сейчас. Я не успела подумать, оно само…

— Ты должна думать! — почти крикнула Тора. — Всегда, каждое мгновение. От этого зависит твоя жизнь!

Лирна смотрела на неё, по-прежнему растерянно и теперь обиженно, и Тора уже жалела, что так сорвалась. Она опустила голову, вздохнула и снова посмотрела Лирне в глаза.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была осторожней, — сказала она спокойнее. — Пожалуйста, Лирна, помни об этом. Я понимаю, что это непросто, контролировать себя, одновременно развивая свою связь с Силой, но это необходимо.

— Я понимаю, — уныло ответила Лирна и, подумав, добавила для веса: — мастер…

Тора снова вздохнула и, не выдержав, улыбнулась. Лирна смотрела на неё исподлобья, надутая, смешная, растрёпанная, цепочка в правом ухе, крепившаяся за две серьги-гвоздика в мочке и посередине завитка, зацепилась за волосы и теперь не свисала, а дерзко тянулась вверх, как будто гравитация ей больше была не указ.

— Вид у тебя пиратский, — сказала Тора.

Лирна нахмурилась, отчего стала выглядеть ещё более бунтарски.

— Прости, — мягко сказала Тора. — Прости, что накричала.

И почувствовала, как плечи Лирны расслабляются под её руками.

— Прости, что использовала Силу, — пробурчала Лирна. — Я случайно. Я постараюсь так больше не делать.

— Я научу тебя, — пообещала Тора. — Мне надо было больше обращать на это внимание. Я научу тебя лучше это контролировать.

Лирна молча кивнула, Тора отпустила её, потрепала по голове, развернулась и направила гравицикл к дому. Лирна обхватила её руками за талию и упёрлась ей в спину своим острым маленьким подбородком. «Мы там, где хочет нас видеть Сила, — говорил мастер Зиндо. — В любой момент времени мы движемся вместе с Силой. Иногда мы видим, куда она ведёт нас, иногда нет. Иногда мы понимаем, иногда нет. Иногда мы боимся того, чего нет. Иногда беспечно не замечаем того, чего стоило бы остерегаться. Если беспокоиться по всем этим поводам, то на что у тебя силы-то останутся, Визта?»

Уже перед сном, когда они сидели недалеко от дома на подушке из мягкого мха, глубоко вдыхая ночной воздух и глядя на зажигавшиеся звёзды, Лирна сказала:

— Я всё понимаю, но ты зря так беспокоишься, Тора. Они бы не причинили мне вреда.

— Дело не только в этом, — ответила Тора. — Они могли бы и не желать этого. Но узнал бы кто-то ещё, потом ещё… — и она неопределённо повела рукой.

Лирна подумала немного и кивнула.

— Идём, — сказала Тора и поднялась. — Пора спать.

Она смотрела, как Лирна, подпрыгивая, бежит к дому, просто наслаждаясь движением после неподвижности медитации, и думала — ты не представляешь, какое доверие может быть предано. И, тем не менее, я не собираюсь учить тебя никому не доверять.

— Мы растим из них солдат, — однажды с горечью сказала мастер Биллаба мастеру Зиндо. Цель была серьёзной, и на задание отправили сразу двух джедаев с падаванами. Они все были рады снова встретиться, в последние полгода войны нечасто выдавался шанс увидеться со старыми друзьями. Визту с Калебом уже отправили спать, но она никак не могла уснуть и своим острым слухом невольно улавливала то, о чём мастера тихо переговаривались между собой, сидя у костра.

Мастер Зиндо тяжело вздохнул и ничего не ответил.

— Теперь мы даже носим воинские звания, даже они их носят, — продолжила Депа Биллаба. — Дадим ли мы им что-то ещё, кроме умения воевать?

Он молчал, и Визта подумала, что уж ничего не ответит, но наконец он сказал:

— Если сможем сохранить это что-то в самих себе.

— Если сможем, — совсем тихо ответила Депа Биллаба.

Один из клонов отряда мастера Зиндо прошёл мимо, стараясь не шуметь, задержался на мгновение и аккуратно поправил на Визте плащ, которым она укрывалась вместо одеяла. Она открыла один глаз и покосилась на него, клон подмигнул, улыбнулся и пошёл дальше. Джосс — этот не сдаст, что она подслушивает.

В те времена было легко доверять. Тогда так не казалось, но всё относительно. «Если не доверяешь никому, в конце концов перестаёшь доверять и себе», — говорил мастер Зиндо. Тора не собиралась растить из Лирны солдата или учить её вечно скрываться в тенях, видя врага в любом — она собиралась сохранить то, что до последней секунды сохранил мастер Зиндо, что она видела за плотной сетчатой маской его очков, когда смотрела в его глаза в последний раз, то, что сама обрела вновь в святилище джедаев, заглянув в собственную душу. То, что никогда не сделает жизнь Лирны безопасней, но без чего это не будет жизнью джедая. Веру.


	3. Испытание

До Храма джедаев было около дня пути на запад, к дальнему краю плоскогорья, сначала на гравицикле и дальше — подняться немного выше в горы, уже пешком. Тора планировала продвигаться без спешки — возможно, заночевать у подножия гор, чтобы начать подъём уже утром.

Лирна же так торопилась в путь, что проснулась раньше неё.

— Мне всю ночь снилось, что мы уже там, — болтала она за завтраком. — Там были такие огромные камни, все в мелких разноцветных кристаллах, и я приложила ладонь к одному из них, потом смотрю на неё — а на ней остались эти разноцветные кристаллики, так красиво! А потом ты меня позвала, а я не хотела уходить от этих камней. Это что-нибудь значит?

Тора пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, может, да, а…

— ...может, нет. Да, я знаю, — отмахнулась Лирна и драматически закатила глаза, Тора хмыкнула в кружку с чаем. — Прав Эзра — слушать вас невозможно иногда.

— Лирна! — уже сквозь смех одёрнула её Тора.

Если Эзра был белкой, то Лирна была одним из этих маленьких беленьких пушистых зверьков с её родной планеты — с острыми ушками, длинным тонким хвостом, заканчивающимся пышной кисточкой, и раскосыми глазками. Такие же деловые, размером примерно с кейнановских «белок» с Атоллона, только чуть повыше, лапки подлиннее, шустрые, быстрые, юркие и вороватые. Лирна разве что к воровству не была склонна, а в остальном — точная копия, только глаза серые. У зверьков глаза были, как ожившие аметисты.

— Что там всё-таки будет? Что за испытание? — допытывалась Лирна, когда они остановились на полпути отдохнуть, размять ноги и поесть.

Тора пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю. Никто не знает.

— Ну хоть примерно? — не отставала Лирна.

— Да правда, Лирна, я не знаю. У каждого своё.

— А что было у тебя?

— Ну… меня испытали, — весомо ответила Тора.

— Ты серьёзно? — с укором спросила Лирна, помолчав.

Тора кивнула. Лирна душераздирающе вздохнула и принялась жевать лепёшку. Со вчерашнего дня она вилась вокруг Торы, пытаясь всеми правдами и неправдами выпытать хоть что-нибудь. Истратила все запасы своей хитрости, но так ничего и не добилась. Тора не хотела забивать ей голову ожиданиями, это не поможет, только помешает. И она не врала, она действительно не знала, с чем столкнётся Лирна. Кому-то приходилось преодолевать свои страхи, кому-то — искушения, кто-то видел будущее, кто-то не видел ничего, о чём хотел бы потом рассказать. Визта Таройна в своё время столкнулась с собственной изворотливостью и узнала, что есть время действовать, а есть время выжидать. Урок, который в результате пригодился ей, пожалуй, больше всего.

Всю дорогу её направляла Лирна, хотя Тора точно знала, куда им нужно, но сам путь к Храму уже был первым этапом испытания. Незадолго до наступления сумерек Лирна похлопала её по плечу и попросила остановиться, слезла в гравицикла, откинула пончо, упёрла руки в бока и пару минут критически рассматривала горы. Тора ждала, не вмешиваясь. Наконец Лирна развернулась к ней на пятках, важно кивнула и залезла обратно.

— Туда, — деловито сказала она и показала рукой.

— Слушаюсь, о мой падаван, — ответила Тора, и Лирна с хихиканьем боднула её лбом в спину.

Тора привезла их в указанное Лирной место уже в сумерках.

— Нам надо идти сейчас? — неуверенно спросила Лирна.

— Нет, — успокоила её Тора. — Переночуем, а утром найдёшь, где нам подняться.

Уже в темноте она сидела у костра, а Лирна валялась рядом, глядя на звёзды. Ночи были прохладными, они захватили с собой одеяла и Лирна обернулась своим, сложив его вдвое, и выглядела как увесистый кулёк, с одной стороны которого торчат тонкие ножки, а с другой — маленькая белая голова. Потом она так и заснёт и будет всё больше съёживаться, пытаясь втянуть в себя мёрзнущие ноги, Тора распакует её и накроет нормально — каждый раз повторялась эта история.

— А когда я пройду испытание, я стану джедаем? — спросила Лирна у звёзд.

— Нет ещё, — ответила за них Тора, — но это будет означать, что ты точно можешь им стать. Что Сила принимает тебя, как падавана, как будущего джедая. Что ты готова.

— Я готова, — эхом отозвалась Лирна.

Тора не ответила, а Лирна через пять минут уже спала.

«Ты прошла испытание для других, а для себя?» — спросил Визту мастер Зиндо вскоре после того, как она стала его падаваном. Визта была озадачена.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала она.

— Ты доказала, что можешь стать джедаем. Доказала магистрам, себе, мне, получила… — он на мгновение задумался, подбирая слово, и пожал плечами, — одобрение Силы. Осталось решить, какой выбор делаешь ты.

— Тот, который и должна, — ответила она, всё ещё не понимая. — Какой и есть… Какой ещё может быть? Я же здесь, чтобы стать джедаем, это моя судьба.

— Думаешь, испытание окончательно её определило?

— Разве нет?

— Нет, — мягко ответил он. — Ты не знаешь свою судьбу. Ты можешь выбрать путь джедая, а можешь — другой. Можешь не быть им. Можешь быть кем угодно. Прожить любую жизнь — следовать Силе или нет. Служить или нет. Быть частью Ордена джедаев или нет. И ни один из выборов, который ты можешь сделать, не хуже и не лучше. Нет правильного и неправильного. Есть только осознанность этого выбора. Тебя учили и тренировали, чтобы ты могла его сделать. Свободно и осознанно. Быть джедаем не твоя обязанность, пока нет. И не привилегия — это не сделает тебя лучше других. Просто выбор.

Он не требовал ответа. Наоборот, сказал — не торопись, подумай об этом, ты можешь вовсе никогда не давать мне ответ. Дай его себе, когда будешь знать.

Она ответила на Дорине. Там, во время одной из медитаций, она поняла так ясно и спокойно, как никогда раньше. Она давно знает ответ, но он был прав, прося её осознать его в полной мере. Её голос звучал искажённо сквозь маску, а голос мастера оказался ещё мягче и тише, чем она привыкла. Он посмотрел на неё своими серебристыми глазами, накрыл ладонью её ладонь и едва слышно сказал:

— Ты сделала выбор. Теперь ты будешь делать его каждый день.

И в этот раз она поняла его сразу. Она продолжала делать свой выбор изо дня в день, и теперь это было и её обязанностью, и привилегией, и всё же по-прежнему — ничем иным, как выбором, свободным и осознанным.

Утром она встала раньше Лирны и разглядывала горы, когда та проснулась. Отличное время Лирна выбрала, чтобы задать свой вопрос, отправивший их в Храм. Дни стояли тёплые, но не жаркие, солнечные, но не изматывающе-слепящие — редкие облака нескончаемой чередой медленно плыли по небу, то и дело проскальзывая между землёй и солнцем, смягчая и рассеивая его свет, в такие дни одно удовольствие двигаться вперёд, словно весь мир помогает тебе идти, не подталкивая слишком сильно и не сдерживая твои шаги, словно ты движешься вместе с миром и ощущаешь его движение, как своё.

Позавтракав и собрав вещи, они оставили гравицикл у склона и начали подъём. Лирна сразу знала куда идти, но через пару часов, когда они выбрались на крохотное плато, уложенное, как расколотая пиала, между гор, она вдруг растерялась и занервничала. Тора какое-то время подождала, стоя в нескольких шагах у неё за спиной, а потом, поняв, что Лирна совсем потеряла уверенность в себе, подошла и положила руку ей на плечо.

— Успокойся, — сказала она. — Прислушайся. Может быть, мы уже близко? Может быть, ты не потеряла направление, а…

— ...а просто мы пришли, — радостно закончила за неё Лирна. — Ну конечно! Тора, это здесь!

И она рванулась к почти отвесному склону скалы слева, Тора улыбнулась и пошла за ней. Но, не добежав нескольких метров, Лирна резко остановилась и на мгновение замерла, а потом снова двинулась вперёд, теперь уже медленно и осторожно, и, подойдя, так же медленно протянула руку и приложила её раскрытой ладонью к высокому прямоугольному камню, издалека неотличимому от массива, а вблизи словно выступившему из него, отсечённому тонкими, едва заметными, сбитыми по краям гранями. Тора подошла ближе, и в этот момент солнце выглянуло из-за облаков, скрывавших его последние несколько минут, и она поняла, что поразило Лирну: там и тут на камне разноцветными искрами вспыхнули крохотные кристаллы.

— Тора, — удивлённо сказала Лирна и обернулась к ней, не отнимая ладонь от скалы. — Это же…

— ...камень из твоего сна, — так же удивлённо ответила Тора и встала рядом с ней, улыбаясь. — Лирна, это отлично! Похоже, мы не ошиблись, Сила вела тебя в этот Храм. Это хороший знак, падаван, — и она потрепала Лирну по голове.

— Что дальше? — спросила Лирна, глядя на неё снизу-вверх.

Тора огляделась.

— Я не бывала в таких местах больше пятнадцати лет, — сказала она. — А этот Храм к тому же ещё и не похож ни на один, что я видела. Но, думаю, принцип тот же. И твой сон дал чёткие подсказки.

— А почему ты не была в Храмах так долго?

— Чтобы попасть в некоторые, нужны двое, — ответила Тора. — Да и небезопасно с тех пор, как джедаи вне закона.

Она протянула руку, положила ладонь на камень рядом с ладонью Лирны и закрыла глаза.

— Теперь сосредоточься. Успокойся. Чувствуй. Ты поймёшь, что нужно делать.

Сначала просто была тишина. А потом скала вздохнула и сдвинулась с места, Лирна дёрнулась и Тора, не открывая глаз, положила свободную руку ей на плечо.

— Сохраняй концентрацию. Всё правильно, ты молодец, не бойся и не волнуйся.

Лирна вздохнула, и Тора почувствовала, как она успокаивается. Удивительным талантом к покою обладала эта девочка, в который раз с изумлением замечала Тора. Мастеру Зиндо бы это понравилось, такое же свойство было и у него. Тора считала себя куда более беспокойной, и, судя слишком строго, не замечала, насколько ей самой присуще то, чем она так восхищалась и в своём мастере, и в своей ученице. Они были разными и всё же похожими, как дети одной крови — дети трёх разных планет, трёх разных эпох и миров: старого мира, расколотого мира и мира нового. Хитрость, терпение и врождённая способность слышать тишину в самом оглушительном грохоте, то, что увидел в юнлинге Визте мастер Гир-Канно, и что, пусть не так быстро, но со временем разглядела Тора в своём падаване — всё это и многое другое, выражаясь у каждого иногда по-разному, а иногда так схоже, будто они были отражениями друг друга, объединяло их, как невидимая нить, тянувшаяся сквозь миры и эпохи. И Тора не знала, как далеко вела эта нить, но, как и её мастер, верила, что так было всегда.

Скала, на мгновение замерев, двинулась вновь. Лирна дышала глубоко и ровно, и Тора дышала в унисон с ней. Теперь они чувствовали, как Храм открывает свои двери, принимая их. Камень под их ладонями дрогнул, и они одновременно отдёрнули руки и открыли глаза. Солнце зажигало разноцветные кристаллы, скользя от одного к другому. Камень медленно и почти бесшумно сдвинулся в сторону и открыл проход.

— Ух ты, — выдохнула Лирна.

— Ага, — согласилась Тора.

И они шагнули в темноту.

Тора сняла с пояса меч и активировала клинок. Проход был широк ровно настолько, чтобы они могли идти рядом. Потолок под углом уходил всё выше вверх и в какой-то момент окончательно терялся в темноте. Лирна потянула Тору за руку и попросила поднести меч поближе к стене.

— Смотри, тут тоже, — ткнула она пальцем во вспыхнувший алым кристалл. Тора подняла меч повыше и повела рукой. Стены прохода были целиком из того же камня, что служил дверью, и повсюду кристаллы отзывались на свет клинка синими, жёлтыми, зелёными, пурпурными искрами. 

— Там свет, — сказала Лирна, указав рукой вперёд. — Нам туда?

— Да, идём, — ответила Тора. — Там, должно быть, центральный зал.

— Все Храмы так спрятаны? — спросила Лирна. Она шла на шаг позади Торы, то и дело оглядываясь и скользя пальцами по стене.

— Нет, но более-менее безопасны, да и просто остались целы, в основном такие. Войти могут только джедаи. Найти без координат — тоже. После падения Ордена долгое время к любому Храму, спрятанному или нет, было опасно приближаться — тебя там ждали. Потом Империя решила, что расправилась со всеми джедаями, но инквизиторы до сих пор наблюдают за подобными местами. За теми, о которых знают. Но этот Храм, как я понимаю, есть даже не во всех документах джедаев. Ох, как бы много я дала за то, чтобы у меня, как и у Кейнана, был голокрон…

— А почему нету?

Тора усмехнулась.

— Не достался, когда раздавали. Ну, у моего мастера он был, но на последнюю миссию он его с собой не взял, а я больше не смогла вернуться туда, где были наши вещи. Если честно, я надеялась, что смогу найти один где-нибудь, всегда расспрашивала всех торговцев, контрабандистов, мародёров, всех. Вещь-то на вид ценная, а на деле — бесполезная для всех, кроме джедаев. Но нет, ни разу не повезло.

Тора опустила меч и убрала клинок — проход расширился, и они вышли в просторный круглый центральный зал. Откуда-то сверху падал свет, но Лирна, как ни вглядывалась, не могла понять, откуда.

— Как так получается? — спросила она, указав на потолок. Тора проследила за её взглядом и пожала плечами.

— Большинство Храмов очень древние, может, какая-то забытая технология. Если честно, я почти ничего не знаю об их устройстве.

Она прошла немного вперёд и осмотрелась. Её глазам было достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть в полумраке гладкие стены, изрезанные арками запечатанных проходов — похоже, во все стороны от центрального зала лучами расходились такие же тоннели как тот, через который они пришли. Да какого же он размера, удивлённо подумала Тора. И почему о таком большом Храме так мало информации? Центральную площадку, на которой она стояла, окружали массивные колонны, подпиравшие свод. Она опустила глаза, повозила ногой по полу, сметая пыль и каменную крошку, и разглядела сложную вязь из спиральных линий, переплетавшихся между собой. Она никогда не видела таких узоров в Храмах джедаев, и всё здесь было словно и знакомым, и немного другим. 

— Кажется, это и впрямь очень древний Храм, — задумчиво сказала Тора. — Похоже, самый древний из всех, в которых я бывала. А может из всех, о которых я знаю.

Она села, поджав под себя ноги, а Лирна продолжала не торопясь ходить по залу, крутя головой и разглядывая всё.

— А Храм на Корусанте был такой же?

— Нет, совсем другой. Огромное светлое здание, открытое не только для джедаев.

— Ты больше не была там? — спросила Лирна, изучая колонну, гравированную такими же, как на кладке центрального круга, широкими извилистыми линиями. Она положила палец на одну из них и вела, пока та не ушла выше её вытянутой руки.

Тора качнула головой.

— Нет, никогда больше не возвращалась на Корусант. Я долго думала, что Храм разграбили, собственно, поэтому и надеялась рано или поздно наткнуться на голокрон. В Храме было их хранилище. Но потом появились инквизиторы, а потом я узнала про лорда ситхов. Тогда всё стало понятно. Если Храм уничтожили ситхи, там не осталось ничего от джедаев.

Лирна прислонилась спиной к колонне, снова задрала голову, пытаясь вычислить источник света, и задумчиво спросила:

— Значит, Сила оказалась на стороне ситхов?

— Сила — это всё, Лирна. Джедаи, ситхи — все часть Силы. Часть баланса. Сила не на чьей-то стороне, всё есть её часть. Иди сюда, садись. Пора начинать.

Лирна подошла, села напротив Торы и закрыла глаза.

— Ты пойдёшь одна, — сказала Тора, — но я буду ждать тебя здесь. Мастера любили говорить: «Ты ищешь всё и ничего». Когда ничего не ищешь, можешь найти всё.

Она замолчала и какое-то время слышала только дыхание Лирны, становившееся всё более ровным, а потом Лирна неуверенно окликнула её:

— Тора?

— Что?

— Ты ничего не говорила?

— Нет. Ты что-то слышала?

— Да… кажется… кто-то меня звал как будто.

— Иди за тем, кто тебя звал.

Тора открыла глаза — Лирна смотрела куда-то за её плечо.

— Там, кажется, проход, — объяснила она. — И голос, наверное, оттуда.

Тора кивнула и улыбнулась.

— Твоё испытание началось. Иди.

Лирна взглянула на неё в нерешительности, и Тора снова кивнула.

— Иди, ничего не бойся. И да пребудет с тобой Сила. Я буду ждать здесь.

Лирна ещё пару секунд смотрела ей в глаза, а потом тоже кивнула и поднялась на ноги. Тора провожала её взглядом.

— Всё, значит, и ничего? — повторила Лирна, прежде чем зайти в дверь, которую видела только она.

— Ага, — подтвердила Тора.

— Твои инструкции… — начала Лирна, шагнула вперёд и на полуслове пропала из виду.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — шёпотом повторила Тора. — И пожалуйста, Сила, дай ей кайбер-кристалл, если Эзра Бриджер взял не последний.

Сила ничего не ответила, Тора вздохнула, прикрыла глаза и стала ждать.

Всё часть Силы — ситхи, джедаи, всё, что есть. Всё часть баланса, всё — поток жизни.

«Поэтому, — говорил мастер Зиндо, — когда джедай причиняет кому-то боль, ранит кого-то, он ранит и себя. Когда джедай убивает — он убивает и себя. Запомни это. Каждая смерть — это смерть и части тебя, потому что все мы часть одного целого. Так же и со всем остальным: ненавидя, ты ненавидишь и себя, испытывая страх перед кем-то — боишься себя, а принимая кого-то — принимаешь и себя самого. Делая добро, ты делаешь его и себе. Совершая зло — причиняешь себе вред». «Но как же сражаться с врагом?» — спрашивала Визта. «С сожалением, — отвечал мастер Зиндо. — О том, что приходится сражаться».

Чаще мастеров называли по фамилии, и почти все звали его мастер Гир-Канно — имя, к слову, непривычно длинное для кел-дора, Визта как-то спросила об этом, и мастер объяснил, что это двойная фамилия, отца и матери, оба рода были древними и известными своей связью с Силой, но в обоих много лет не рождался чувствительный к Силе ребёнок, и когда это случилось, то стало поводом для радости и гордости. Ей он предложил обращаться к себе по имени или мастер Зиндо, так она и привыкла его называть. Лирна вообще почти никогда не обращалась к ней «мастер», но Торе это казалось вполне уместным, времена настали совсем другие. Церемонность старых Храмов осталась в прошлом. И, судя по Кейнану и Эзре — не одна она так считала. Мастер Зиндо и для своего времени не слишком стремился к торжественности и строгости, принятой среди многих других учителей, и теперь, с Лирной, Торе это только помогало. Наверное, помогло и Кейнану — она хорошо помнила мастера Биллабу, с ней тоже всегда было просто.

Здесь, в Храме, легко было вспоминать их всех, словно они были рядом, снова оживали перед её рассеянным взглядом, и свет, лившийся из ниоткуда, рассыпался по их плечам и отбрасывал тени на каменный пол. Смерти нет, есть лишь Сила. И это она ощущала сейчас, здесь. Не горечь и не тоску по ушедшему миру, по всем, кто был его частью, не одиночество и страх, а покой и осознание: есть то, что есть. Сила — есть. И все они — её часть. Как мастер Зиндо теперь часть Силы — и часть её самой, навсегда. Все эти годы он словно был рядом, она чувствовала это, ощущала его взгляд, слышала его слова, когда они были нужны. И сейчас он сказал:

— Тора… Визта…

Она распахнула глаза — Храм был пуст, никаких теней на камнях, никаких призраков старых времён, только столетняя пыль всё ещё вилась в лучах света там, где её уже час назад подняла неугомонная Лирна.

— Учитель? — неуверенно позвала она.

Никто не ответил, Тора приподнялась, встав на одно колено, и огляделась, но вокруг по-прежнему было пусто и тихо. Тогда она села обратно, закрыла глаза и постаралась вернуться в то состояние, в котором была прежде.

— Тора, — повторил мастер, и в этот раз она не стала пытаться ухватить видение.

— Я слушаю, учитель, я здесь.

Словно сам воздух сгустился и коснулся её волос, и она услышала так ясно, будто мастер шептал ей в самое ухо, своим настоящим голосом, которым говорил на Дорине — едва слышным, мягким, как голоса ветра:

— Тора... Поверь… обманщику.

— Кому? — растерянно переспросила она. — Кто он? Где?

— Найди его. И то, что осталось.

— Что? Учитель?

Он не отвечал, она подождала немного, а потом позвала снова и спросила, уже почти не надеясь на ответ:

— Это правда был ты?

Храм молчал, ещё какое-то время Тора сидела неподвижно, не открывая глаз, а потом опустила голову и тихо проговорила, не то вслед ему, не то самой себе:

— Мне тебя не хватает, по-прежнему.

А потом добавила:

— Хотя ты мог бы быть и поконкретней, учитель, раз уж приложил столько усилий.

Она открыла глаза. Лирна не появлялась, и Тора не представляла, сколько времени может занять её испытание, только надеялась, что Лирна сможет его пройти. Надеялась, что за время, проведённое вместе, она смогла обучить её тому, что необходимо, смогла научить смотреть на мир глазами джедая и видеть Силу и прежде всего себя саму. И если это так — Лирна справится. Тора подвинулась чуть в сторону, поменяла позу, сев, скрестив ноги, оперлась спиной о колонну, снова закрыла глаза и стала ждать.

Лирна вернулась через пару часов. Не оттуда, куда ушла, а из другой двери, прямо напротив Торы. Тора открыла глаза, услышав движение камня, и увидела, как Лирна выходит из темноты под рассеянный свет. Уставшая, растрёпанная, но спокойная. Тора улыбнулась ей, и Лирна улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я прошла? — спросила она.

— Ты же здесь, — ответила Тора. — И, насколько я могу судить, в порядке.

— Долго было?

— Не очень. Не уверена, но, думаю, часа три.

Лирна удивилась.

— Мне показалось дольше, я думала, уже ночь. Я там…

— Подожди, — прервала её Тора, медленно поднимаясь на затёкшие ноги. Лирна подбежала и подхватила её под руку. — Ты можешь всё рассказать, если хочешь, а если нет — можешь не рассказывать. Я не обязана знать всё, тебе решать, что мне нужно знать, а что нет.

Она оступилась и схватилась одной рукой за колонну, а другой за плечо Лирны. Лирна с тревогой взглянула на неё снизу-вверх, и Тора улыбнулась.

— А, может, ты и права, может, и больше времени прошло. Странный этот Храм.

Лирна пожала плечом.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь… Так что, разве я не должна тебе всё рассказать?

— Нет, — ответил Тора, оттолкнулась от колонны, опустилась на одно колено, взяла Лирну обеими руками за плечи и посмотрела ей в глаза. — Я доверяю тебе. Ты прошла испытание, собственно, теперь ты и правда падаван. И я верю тебе и тому, как ты чувствуешь Силу. Мне всё ещё многому надо тебя научить, но я начинаю с этого. То, что было с тобой во время испытания, касается только тебя. Там могло произойти многое из того, о чём мне следовало бы знать, но я оставляю решение тебе. И верю, что ты верно решишь, что мне знать нужно, а что нет, что ты хочешь рассказывать, а что нет.

Лирна смотрела на неё одновременно с гордостью и нерешительно. Тора снова улыбнулась, свет рассыпался по плечам Лирны и отбрасывал короткую тень на каменный пол.

— Мастер Зиндо научил меня этому, — сказала Тора. — Он сказал, что верит мне, когда я сама ещё не понимала, верю ли я себе и ему. И теперь я повторяю это тебе. Я верю тебе, Лирна Мар-Гедор, мой падаван, отныне и навсегда, покуда мы по одну сторону Силы, покуда ты нуждаешься во мне и после, когда тебе уже не нужна будет моя помощь.

— А если я ошибусь? — спросила Лирна, слегка оробев от такого торжественного обращения.

— Конечно, ошибёшься, — весело ответила Тора. — Все ошибаются. Не бойся этого. Всегда есть выход.

Лирна пару секунд смотрела на неё, а потом вдруг вывернулась из её рук, подалась вперёд и обняла. Тора покачнулась от неожиданности, рассмеялась и обняла её в ответ.

— Постой, — вспомнила она, — я всё-таки должна спросить у тебя кое-что.

— Чего? — спросила Лирна, всё ещё вися у неё на шее.

— Ты там ничего не нашла?

— Ты велела ничего не искать, — с некоторой даже язвительностью в голосе ответила Лирна, и Тора расхохоталась. Лирна, хихикая, отстранилась и посмотрела на неё.

— Нет, что-то… материальное. Тебе ничего не дали?

Лирна растерянно покачала головой.

— Неа.

Тора вздохнула и цокнула языком.

— А что должны были? — спросила Лирна, помогая Торе подняться.

— Ну, у меня была слабая надежда, что ты вытащишь оттуда кайбер-кристалл.

— Извини, — виновато ответила Лирна.

Тора потрепала её по голове.

— Всё в порядке, это была слабая надежда. Значит, Сила рассудила иначе. Найдём в другом месте.

Сила, может, и рассудила, и Тора не хотела показывать Лирне, как велико её разочарование, но понимала, что лукавит — она сама до этого момента не знала, как сильно надеялась на кайбер-кристалл. Никаких «других мест» у Торы на примете не было.

— Я кое-что слышала, — сказала Лирна, пока они шли по проходу из камней-кристаллов при свете бледно-жёлтого клинка. — Я думаю, это важно.

Тора кивнула.

— Тогда рассказывай.

— Голоса. Их было много, — начала Лирна. — Мне кажется, я слышала голос твоего мастера, такой шипящий через маску, как ты описывала. Только с каким-то странным потрескиванием. Он сказал: «Время сражаться и время уходить».

Тора остановилась и с изумлением посмотрела на неё. Она была уверена, что не рассказывала Лирне о последних словах мастера Зиндо. Лирна обернулась к ней и спросила:

— Что?

Тора покачала головой.

— Он действительно говорил это. Что ты ещё слышала?

— Ещё был голос, похожий на голос Эзры, но я не уверена, он звучал как-то иначе, чем обычно, — продолжила Лирна. — Он сказал: «Ты не готовил меня к такому». А потом ещё какой-то, тоже вроде знакомый, но я не могу понять, кто это. Он сказал: «Мне нужна ваша помощь, вас обеих». Это я слышала несколько раз, мне кажется, это важно, только не знаю, почему. Там были ещё голоса, но вот это я слышала яснее и громче всего. Это было странно, вообще… — она ненадолго задумалась и даже поотстала, медленно бредя позади Торы и так же, как по пути в Храм, скользя пальцами по стене с кристаллами. — Эти голоса, они не были связаны со всем остальным. Ну, вроде бы. Вообще всё было странно, конечно, но это больше всего. Они как будто просто звучали из темноты. Как будто вокруг меня были тысячи этих голосов, и какие-то отдельные просто вырывались из толпы остальных, и...

Лирна прервалась на полуслове, чуть не уткнувшись лбом в спину Торе, замершей на пороге выхода из тоннеля. Тора убрала клинок, Лирна встала рядом с ней и огляделась. Они вышли из Храма в сумерки, хотя Лирне казалось, что уже должна быть ночь, а Торе — что середина дня.

— Это очень странный Храм, — сказала Тора. — Странней всех, что я видала. А тот, кто просил помощи, обращался к нам?

Лирна пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, может, а может, и нет.

— Может, а может, и нет — джедая ответ, — с гордостью сказала Тора и похлопала Лирну по плечу.

Они вышли из-под навеса скалы, и каменная дверь медленно затворилась за ними, снова став частью склона, будто ничего и не было. «Интересно, вернёмся ли мы сюда ещё?» — подумала Тора.

— Что теперь? — спросила Лирна.

— Переночуем и домой, — ответила Тора.

Они спустились туда, где оставили гравицикл, уже в темноте, Тора освещала путь, а Лирна шла за ней, уцепившись одной рукой за её пояс и внимательно глядя под ноги. Поев и лёжа у костра, как обычно, завернувшись до подбородка в сложенное вдвое одеяло и высунув наружу длинные тощие ноги, Лирна рассказывала Торе про своё испытание, и Тора узнавала её лучше, чем знала до сих пор, и поражалась, тому, как много Сила спрашивала её о выборе. Словно это было тем, что волновало Лирну больше всего и было главным в её жизни.

— Я снова должна была принять решение, идти ли с тобой, — говорила Лирна, — и это было просто. Только в этот раз я лучше видела свою тётю, тогда я почти не думала о ней, а в этот раз смотрела на неё как будто со стороны и видела, как она боялась, и волновалась, и сомневалась. И это, ну, знаешь… как будто я снова принимала решение, но только теперь… ну, как это…

— Более осознанно? — подсказала Тора, и Лирна убеждённо кивнула.

— Да, точно. Как будто вот сейчас, во время испытания, я приняла его по-настоящему, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — тоже кивнула Тора и пошевелила веткой угли в костре. Огонь разгорелся ярче, высвечивая из темноты лицо Лирны. Она смотрела вверх, на звёзды, моргая редко и медленно, и серебряные цепочки в её ушах подрагивали и покачивались, почти касаясь земли, когда она высовывала ладошку из-под одеяла, чтобы убрать с лица волосы или отогнать мелких ночных мошек. Она изменилась, совсем неуловимо, но Тора ощущала это, будто что-то в Лирне выправилось, встало на место, туда, где и должно было быть.

— Сложней всего было в самом конце, — продолжила Лирна и ненадолго задумалась, подбирая слова. Тора ждала, не подгоняя её и не подсказывая. — Там были двое, я не знаю, кто, но мне казалось, что одна из них ты. И я должна была выбрать кого-то одного. Кого я могу спасти. А я не знала, и не хотела выбирать, и не могла. Я растерялась, вообще не знала, как быть, а потом вспомнила, как ты учила меня остановиться. И я остановилась и постаралась перестать думать, дёргаться, пытаться решить, кого выбрать, а просто чувствовать, слышать и видеть ясно и спокойно. И тогда мне пришло в голову, то есть я вдруг просто поняла, что можно иначе. Что есть не только то, что я вижу. Намного больше, и другие пути, и другие выборы. И тогда я отказалась выбирать. Я должна была пойти направо или налево, но я пошла прямо, насквозь, через пропасть, просто прыгнула, зная, что перепрыгну и что только так смогу спасти не кого-то, а всех. И после этого — всё. После этого я оказалась в темноте, в которой слышала голоса. И потом увидела свет и выход. Что всё-таки значат все эти голоса?

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Тора. — Но, думаю, мы так или иначе узнаем. Я тоже слышала кое-что и тоже пока не понимаю, что это значит.

— Никогда ничего не понятно, — резюмировала Лирна и повернулась на бок, спиной с костру. — Я ещё хотела тебе рассказать всякое, но очень спать хочу.

— Спи, — ответила Тора, и немного помолчала, а потом снова окликнула её: — Лирна.

— А?

— Ты молодец, — мягко сказала Тора. — Ты отлично справилась, лучше, чем даже я ожидала, а я ожидала только хорошего и не сомневалась в тебе.

— Спасибо, — довольно пробубнила Лирна.

Лирна через минуту уже спала, а Тора посидела ещё какое-то время, потом завернулась в одеяло и долго лежала, глядя, как облака медленно затягивают небо, закрывая звёзды. «Иногда ты будешь видеть так ясно… — говорил мастер Зиндо. — А иногда тебе останется только поднять лицо к небу и шагнуть в пустоту. Иногда мы представления не имеем, чего хочет от нас Сила. Иногда она говорит с нами, даёт нам знаки, указывает путь, чётко и ясно, но мы понимаем это, лишь пройдя путь до конца. Так иди по нему. Рано или поздно ты поймёшь, куда он ведёт. Нас отличает не способность слышать Силу. Это тоже, конечно, но Силу слышат не только джедаи. То, что отличает джедая — это готовность поднять лицо к небу и шагнуть в пустоту».


	4. Войны клонов

Дни шли за днями, и Сила по-прежнему хранила учителя и ученика. После испытания Лирна стала увереннее в себе, и, к радости Торы, это не только не делало её беспечной, но даже наоборот — теперь она больше прислушивалась к предостережениям Торы, была осмотрительней и дисциплинированней, чем раньше. Ей уже исполнилось одиннадцать, и она вдруг стала расти с пугающей скоростью, Тора критически глянула на купленные полгода назад штаны, еле прикрывавшие теперь Лирне щиколотки, отвезла её в город и в категоричном порядке ткнула пальцем в вещи на два размера больше. Лирна закатила глаза, но это не помогло, и через десять минут она закатывала уже штанины. Им хватало денег, Тора находила работу себе и временами что-нибудь лёгкое Лирне — отнести-принести, приглядеть за детьми, последить за домашними животными, пока хозяева в отъезде. Они могли бы заработать и больше, Тора знала, что люди с её навыками всегда в цене, но она не хотела привлекать внимание. Если они собираются сидеть тихо и незаметно, наниматься к контрабандистам или тем, кто связан с Сопротивлением, явно не лучший вариант. Поэтому оставались в основном фермеры с их вечной нехваткой рук и проблемами с диким зверьём, да и в городе всегда можно было найти что-то по мелочи. Тора брала столько, сколько им было нужно, и предпочитала оставить больше свободного времени на обучение Лирны.

Сезоны здесь были долгими, Тора и Лирна прибыли в конце весны, и казалось, что прошла уже вечность, но осень только начиналась. Ночи стали холодными, но дни по-прежнему были тёплыми, плоскогорье меняло окрас, распустив пурпурные лепестки мелких горных цветов, обсыпав тёмно-зелёные кусты ярко-синими ягодами; вечерами часто где-то вдалеке раздавались пронзительные крики горных козлов и треск ломающихся рогов, и иногда совсем далеко, едва слышно — хриплый вибрирующий вой волков. Лирна с Торой время от времени видели их — высокие и поджарые, на длинных тонких ногах, с узкой вытянутой мордой на гибкой шее и короткими, смешными, почти лысыми хвостами. В основном они были всех оттенков бурого, но один раз встретился такой чёрный, что в солнечном свете отливал синевой. Волк следил за ними с вершины холма, потом дёрнул длинным изогнутым ухом и скрылся за склоном.

Они часто ходили ловить рыбу в горной реке и оставались там на весь день. Лирна бегала вдоль берега, высоко задирая коленки и ежесекундно сообщая Торе сведения о температуре воды.

— Всё ещё холодная, — говорила она.

— А сейчас? — иронично осведомлялась Тора.

— И сейчас, — отвечала Лирна и прыгала дальше.

Потом они медитировали, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, и валялись на мягкой подстилке из мха, и Лирна тренировалась с мечом Торы, пока та сидела, скрестив ноги, внимательно наблюдая, и поправляла, когда Лирна ошибалась в движениях. А иногда Лирна, на удивление молчаливая, ползала по земле, разглядывая каких-то букашек и веточки, а Тора одним движением выхватывала рыбу из воды, и Лирна молниеносно оборачивалась, вскакивала, подбегала и говорила:

— Теперь я, теперь я, смотри.

И Тора смотрела, как у неё не получается, и она хмурит брови, и закатывает глаза, и обращается с укором к рыбам, упрекая их в неподатливости, а потом наконец сосредотачивается и с торжеством поднимает над головой бьющую хвостом добычу, и Тора улыбалась, а Лирна стояла, мокрая с ног до головы, с извивающейся рыбой в руках, и говорила:

— Ученик превзошёл учителя, — и Тора смеялась, а рыба вырывалась из рук Лирны и исчезала в воде, и Тора падала на спину от смеха, а Лирна поднимала глаза к небу и издавала отчаянный возмущённый вопль, а потом, забыв о температуре воды, бежала, оступаясь на камнях, глубже в реку и махала руками вслед изворотливой рыбе, крича:

— Я найду тебя, плыви, сколько хочешь, я найду тебя!

Тора слишком рано потеряла Орден, чтобы теперь сомневаться в нём. Как и Кейнан, она хранила безусловную преданность и идеализировала его, но всё же и мастер Биллаба, и мастер Гир-Канно учили своих падаванов мыслить независимо, и иногда, глядя на Лирну, Тора задавалась вопросом — так ли необходимо было посылать на войну тринадцатилетних детей? Она не сравнивала Лирну с собой и своими ровесниками — их готовили с раннего детства, и физически, и психологически, да и предполагалось, что падаван будет больше следовать за учителем, чем принимать активное участие в боях. На деле, конечно, всё было совсем иначе. Падаван-то следовал за учителем, да вот только учитель шёл в самое пекло. И далеко не всегда знал, что его ждёт. И никакой Храм не подготовит тебя к году на войне. Опытные джедаи теряли разум на ней, и падаванов, скорее, спасало то, что они пока что понимали меньше.

Мастер впервые взял Визту на войну на второй год обучения, когда ей исполнилось четырнадцать. Третий, последний год, она почти целиком провела на заданиях вместе с ним и его клонами, отрядом из пяти человек, обозначение — отряд Зельта.

— Забудь о том, что у них одинаковые лица, — говорил мастер, когда познакомил её с ними. — Каждый из них — человек. У них много общего, больше, чем у кого-либо ещё, но и много различий. Зед — лидер и стал им не просто так. Он лучше всех видит общую картину, хладнокровен, практичен и при этом не избегает риска, когда это необходимо. Когда надо — остальные слушаются его беспрекословно. В том числе и потому, что он знает, когда приказывать, а когда — выслушать их, если они спорят или видят ситуацию иначе. Но они редко спорят с ним, этот отряд вместе ещё с Камино, они знают друг друга до мозга костей, доверяют друг другу и понимают почти без слов.

Он кивнул в сторону другого клона, чистившего своё оружие, сидя на стволе поваленного дерева. Миссия была разведывательной, мастер специально в первый раз взял Визту туда, где было поменьше опасности и малая вероятность серьёзного боя. Они приземлились за пару часов до рассвета посреди леса, тянувшегося на десятки километров, дальше пошли пешком, а вскоре после того, как солнце поднялось к кронам деревьев, устроили небольшой привал. 

— Хорёк, — назвал мастер Зиндо клона, на которого указывал, и Визта хмыкнула. — Или просто Хорь. С красными клыками на наплечниках. Это они его так прозвали. Самый хитрый и изворотливый, а ещё — самый острый на язык. Ну, ты уже знаешь, это он, увидев тебя, сказал: «А это у нас что за полкило гирканёнка?»

Визта насупилась, и мастер тихо рассмеялся под своей маской и похлопал её по плечу.

— Ничего, они тебя откормят, будет полтора кило. Стелс всё время что-нибудь жуёт и всех угощает. Не обманывайся его именем — его прозвали Стелсом, потому что, если нужно пройти незаметно, он наверняка провалит эту задачу. Сломает ветку, столкнёт камень, споткнётся и вывалится из укрытия. 

На этих словах Стелс, как по заказу, с чертыханием вывалился из леса, споткнувшись о какую-то корягу, чуть не упал, взмахнул руками, врезался коленом в бревно, на котором сидел Хорёк, схватил торчащий из него сук, обломил его своей тяжестью и наконец рухнул на землю, толкнув напоследок Хорька ногой и вызвав у того яростный поток брани. Хорёк осёкся на полуслове, быстро глянул на Визту, перевёл взгляд на мастера Зиндо и смущённо извинился. Мастер покачал головой и ответил:

— Думаю, она и не такое услышит до окончания этой миссии.

Хорёк рассмеялся, снова повторил «простите, сэр», и протянул руку Стелсу, который, даже пытаясь подняться с земли, ухитрился не справиться с первого раза. Мастер Зиндо хмыкнул и продолжил:

— При этом Стелс отличный боец, как и все они. Он не всегда такой неловкий. А смелый — до безрассудства. Отдельные слабости всегда можно компенсировать чем-то другим. Зед знает сильные и слабые стороны каждого, как и я, как и ты должна узнать. Когда мы ведём небольшую армию — каждый из них возглавляет свой взвод. Над ними командует Зед, а он, в свою очередь, выполняет мои приказы. А теперь и твои. Пока ты ещё не готова к полноценному командованию, но скоро будешь. И в любом случае, когда меня нет рядом — ты мой голос и их джедай. Если не знаешь, что делать — спроси у Зеда. У него колоссальный опыт, он выберет самый оптимальный вариант действий. Но помни, что ты можешь то, чего не может он, и он полностью полагается на то, что ты будешь исполнять свою работу. Он доверяет тебе свою жизнь и жизни остальных. Он знает, что часто нет времени объяснять, и тогда идёт за джедаем молча и без вопросов. Помни и об этом. Всегда помни, куда ты их ведёшь и как, что можешь сделать ты и что могут они, и разрабатывай план, сразу исходя из всех этих данных, стремясь использовать каждое преимущество и учитывая все уязвимости.

Визта кивнула, рассматривая Зеда и рисунки на его броне: двух поднявшихся на хвосте змей на шлеме, и свернувшихся кольцами — на плечах. Иногда, когда он двигался, быстро и плавно, ей казалось, что змеи тоже двигаются, покачивая головами и вытягивая изогнутые шеи. Сейчас Зед, крутя на руке шлем, негромко переговаривался с другим клоном, у которого на груди слева была нарисована какая-то закорючка, Визта никак не могла рассмотреть, что именно. Мастер Зиндо, проследив за её взглядом, кивнул на клона с закорючкой.

— Джосс — очень любопытный. Ему интересно всё. Я привёз ему подборку книг, он читает всё свободное время. Видишь, у него слева на груди маленькая эмблема Ордена джедаев? Он считает, что создание клонов — прямое выражение воли Силы, её помощь джедаям. Хорошо бы он был прав. Ну и рядом с ним сидит Роджер, или просто Ро, с татуировкой на правой щеке. Попроси его потом показать, он очень ею гордится, сделал в прошлом году. Молния, или по крайней мере, он так считает. Хорёк его, конечно, обсмеял, что у него морда треснула, но потом насмотрелся и тоже сделал татуировку, на шее сзади. Не поверишь, что там. Очень замысловатой вязью написанное слово «клон». «Чтоб не перепутали», сказал, — Визта рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Ро тоже получил имя от друзей — у него есть привычка отвечать «понял-понял», как дроиды говорят «роджер-роджер». Хорёк ему даже на наруче нарисовал стилизованную голову дроида.

— Стилизованную — это ваш способ сказать «кривую»? — почтительно уточнила Визта, и мастер хмыкнул и весело глянул на неё из-за своих очков. Голова дроида и правда вышла скорее кривая, чем стилизованная, художник из Хорька был не очень. Но Ро, кажется, нравилось.

— Джосс и Зед сами выбрали себе имена, — продолжал мастер, — остальных назвали друзья, но каждый из них стремится к индивидуальности, потому что каждый из них и есть индивидуальность. Они говорят, что созданы для войны, но я не верю, что кто-то вообще может быть создан с одной единственной целью, тем более такой. А даже если и так — разве это умаляет важность их жизней? Если я смогу сохранить жизнь каждого из них до конца этой войны — это будет, вероятно, моим лучшим достижением.

На войне случаются чудеса — Зед, Хорёк, Стелс, Джосс и Ро дожили до самого конца, генерал Гир-Канно не потерял ни одного из них. Роджер был сильно ранен и выбыл на месяц, но потом вернулся, и мастер специально просил, чтобы его отправили обратно в старый отряд. Пока Ро был в лазарете, его заменял Тейлор, весёлый парень, весь месяц неустанно пикировавшийся с Хорьком и оспаривавший у него звание самого остроумного клона. Они расстались лучшими друзьями, и Хорёк долго скучал.

Роджера ранили, когда он прикрыл собой генерала. Визте тогда показалось, что он не успел даже сообразить, что делает, просто крикнул «сзади!» и шагнул под выстрел, и в следующее мгновение упал под ноги мастеру Зиндо. Визта с Зедом рванулись к ним, Зед тащил потерявшего сознание Ро в укрытие, а джедаи прикрывали их от выстрелов. «Отступаем», — приказал мастер. «Мы ещё можем победить, сэр, прикажите и мы пробьёмся слева, у хребта», — возразил Зед. «Но какой ценой, — ответил мастер. — Командуй отступление, Зед, мы вернёмся сюда с подкреплением». «Но, сэр...» «Отступаем, коммандер, — твёрдо повторил мастер Зиндо. — Их втрое больше, чем мы ждали. Генерал Фисто неподалёку, я свяжусь с ним, мы вернёмся и закончим миссию». Зед кивнул и передал приказ остальным.

— Иногда он слишком хочет победить, — говорил потом мастер Зиндо Визте. Она сидела на полу у корабельного лазарета, подтянув ноги к груди и положив подбородок на колени, и ждала новостей о Ро. Если его спасут, то потом отправят на медицинскую станцию, но первую операцию надо было делать здесь, иначе до станции его бы не довезли. Мастер сел рядом, и ей стало спокойней, когда он коснулся плечом её плеча. — Зед. Иногда они все слишком хотят победить, их учили этому.

— Нас тоже, — ответила Визта.

— Нас, помимо этого, учили и отступать. И быть готовыми отдать жизнь, но не стремиться к этому, если есть другой путь. Их учили только быть готовыми отдать жизнь.

Он помолчал и добавил:

— Я связался с Китом Фисто, он будет здесь часов через пять. Отдохни, как только он прибудет, мы отправимся обратно и закончим дело.

— Я подожду новостей, — ответила Визта, и мастер кивнул.

— Разумеется. Я с тобой.

Минут через пятнадцать появился Зед, кивнул и встал напротив у стены, скрестив на груди руки. Потом вместе пришли Хорёк и Стелс, а вслед за ними подошёл и Джосс, сел рядом с Визтой, помялся и протянул ей батончик из походного рациона клонов. Она разломила его пополам и вторую половину вернула ему. Так они и сидели, жевали батончик, мастер Зиндо большую часть времени медитировал и иногда перебрасывался с кем-то из них несколькими словами, Хорёк и Стелс переминались с ноги на ногу и тихо о чём-то переговаривались, а Зед по-прежнему стоял молча, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в стену. Ро успешно прооперировали, но в сознание он так и не приходил. В следующий раз они все увиделись уже через месяц, и клоны на радостях чуть не сломали ему рёбра, обнимая. А в тот день только проводили его до транспорта, и каждый сказал что-то подбадривающее, постучав по медицинской капсуле, хоть Ро их и не слышал. Мастер Зиндо, когда клоны попрощались с товарищем, тоже стукнул два раза пальцами по стеклу и велел Визте сделать так же. «Традиция», — коротко объяснил он. Визта повторила его жест и шепнула: «Возвращайся скорей, Ро, и да пребудет с тобой Сила», — и быстро глянула на Зеда. Тот улыбнулся ей уголком рта и кивнул.

Кит Фисто, как и обещал, появился через несколько часов, со своей широкой белозубой улыбкой и весёлыми блестящими глазами, привёл свой отряд — таких же весёлых и неунывающих клонов, и ещё взвод. Вместе они завершили миссию, почти не понеся потерь. Кит Фисто обнял на прощание мастера Зиндо, похлопал Визту по плечу, махнул рукой и удалился так же легко и беззаботно, как прибыл. «Если хочешь научиться лёгкости и радости, — улыбаясь, сказал мастер, глядя вслед ему и его отряду, — учись у Кита. Он приносит радость в любое место, в котором появляется, и это его свойство, пожалуй, дороже всех его блестящих навыков джедая».

Мастеру иногда доставалось от Совета за излишнюю осторожность. Он никогда не пренебрегал своими обязанностями и шёл на риск, если это было необходимо, но, когда ситуация позволяла — всегда предпочитал выждать и свести потери к минимуму. Среди клонов генерал Гир-Канно считался «счастливым джедаем», а его отряд — чертовски везучими засранцами.

Джосс однажды чуть не сорвался в пропасть с моста, отброшенный выстрелом, и Визта минуту держала его, тяжеленного в своих доспехах, сжав зубы и цедя сквозь них «держись, Джосс, держись», как молитву, и подоспевшему Хорьку пришлось потом уносить её на себе, потому что она какое-то время не могла даже пошевелиться. После того случая они с Джоссом постепенно сдружились, тем более, что Джосс до смерти хотел знать всё, что можно, о джедаях и Ордене, а без конца доставать вопросами генерала всё-таки не решался. Официально Визта была выше его по званию, но они чувствовали себя почти равными, особенно поначалу, а к тому времени, как она набралась опыта и смогла по-настоящему командовать ими наравне с мастером, они с Джоссом уже стали друзьями. Он беспрекословно подчинялся ей в бою, но на привалах они болтали и смеялись, и мастер Зиндо одобрял их дружбу.

— Как ты думаешь, — спросил как-то Джосс, это было уже месяца за четыре до окончания войны, — я смогу потом получить какое-нибудь место при Храме джедаев? Ну или хотя бы связанное с Храмом.

— Может быть, — пожала плечами Визта. — Я не знаю точно, но могу узнать.

Джосс благодарно улыбнулся, охнул, втянул воздух через зубы и прижал ладонь к недавно полученному шраму на левой щеке.

— Болит ещё? — спросила Визта.

Джосс досадливо отмахнулся и сказал мечтательно:

— А ещё я так хотел бы побывать внутри одного из этих Храмов, закрытых, ну, знаешь? Которые могут открыть только джедаи. Ты бывала же в таких?

Визта кивнула.

— Ага.

— Я только читал про них, — с завистью сказал Джосс. — Не знаю, попаду ли когда-нибудь. Это можно вообще?

Он не попросил прямо, но они исполнили его мечту. Визта рассказала мастеру Зиндо, и однажды он вызвал их двоих и отвёз на одну из отдалённых планет, не затронутых Войнами клонов. Джосс один раз позволил себе спросить: «Куда мы летим, генерал?» — но мастер только улыбнулся и попросил его быть терпеливым, и Джосс дисциплинированно был, хотя Визта знала, что он умирает от любопытства. Он несколько раз бросал на неё вопросительные испытующие взгляды, но она только недоуменно пожимала плечами. Они приземлились посреди холодной холмистой равнины, местами затянутой тонкой искрящейся коркой льда, а у подножия редких, невысоких, словно воткнутые в землю гигантские камни, гор — открывавшей свою серо-бурую землю. Джосс, держа шлем под мышкой, вертел головой и даже попытался подозвать какого-то дикого кота, опасливо выглянувшего из-за камня, но кот только мявкнул и скрылся за склоном холма.

— Визта, — позвал мастер. Она подбежала и встала рядом, и он, не оборачиваясь, весело крикнул: — Джосс, и ты иди сюда, ты не захочешь это пропустить, — и, снова обращаясь к Визте, негромко сказал: — Откроем для нашего друга этот Храм, падаван?

Она поняла и заулыбалась удивлённо и радостно, а мастер легко коснулся ладонью её плеча, чуть наклонил голову и протянул руку в сторону камня-горы. Она закрыла глаза и сделала то же самое. Джосс подошёл, встал рядом с ней, и она слышала, как он охнул и, кажется, чуть не выронил шлем, когда гора пришла в движение.

— Мне туда можно? — тихо и стеснительно спросил он, когда Храм открылся.

— Иначе я не привёз бы тебя сюда, — с улыбкой ответил мастер. — Идём.

И он почтительно шёл за ними, не смея выйти вперёд и даже встать рядом, а, зайдя внутрь, забылся и бродил по залитому светом центральному залу, раскрыв рот и иногда прижимая ладонь к груди, к своей эмблеме Ордена.

— Спасибо, — шепнула Визта мастеру, — он так мечтал об этом, я и не думала, когда рассказывала…

— Правильно сделала, что рассказала, — прервал её мастер. — Мы могли сделать его счастливым, и нам это даже ничего не стоило. Что может быть более достойным деянием для джедая? И ты просила узнать про место при Храме — я поговорил, это возможно.

— Это лучший день в его жизни, — радостно сказала Визта.

— Это лучший день в моей жизни! — сказал Джосс, когда они уходили, проведя в Храме около часа. Он не отрываясь смотрел, как Храм опускается обратно под землю, пока последний камень не встал на место, и, кажется, только тогда выдохнул.

— Что ж, нам придётся постараться на твой следующий день рождения, — ответил мастер Зиндо.

Хладнокровный и практичный Зед как-то раз отказался подчиниться Визте, когда генерал Гир-Канно попал в западню.

— Он там один! — орал он ей в лицо из-под своего шлема со змеями, а она стояла перед ним, вцепившись ему в руку и задрав голову, и пыталась говорить спокойно:

— Доверься ему! Вас всех там убьют, дай ему время!

— У него нет времени, — рявкнул Зед. — Чёрта с два я дам им убить моего джедая! Если ты не хочешь идти с нами, падаван, оставайся здесь и не высовывайся.

И он повёл остальных в атаку, и Визта, конечно, пошла с ними, а он, заметив её, обернулся, замахал рукой и крикнул, уже жалея о своей резкости:

— Вернись, вернись, чёртов гирканёнок, жди на позиции!

— Чёрта с два я дам им убить моих клонов! — гаркнула она в ответ. — Не учи меня делать мою часть работы, Зед!

Хорёк со Стелсом рассмеялись, Зед качнул головой и больше не возражал. Они прорвались к мастеру, и он с укором спросил Зеда:

— Не послушал моего падавана?

— Нет, сэр.

— Она велела ждать, так ведь?

— Ага, сэр.

— И меня бы не послушал, ага?

— Ага, сэр. Так точно, не послушал бы, — беззаботно признал Зед.

Это было чуть больше, чем через месяц после того, как Визта начала постоянно сопровождать мастера на миссиях, и этот случай сплотил её с клонами, заложил фундамент того доверия, которое вскоре стало таким же нерушимым и безусловным, как их вера в генерала Гир-Канно и как его вера в них.

Мастер больше всех общался с Зедом, иногда Визта в шутку спрашивала: «Так это я падаван или он?» Зед был, пожалуй, самым неразговорчивым из всех, всегда держался чуть отстранённо, но генерала обожал и с ним готов был говорить, когда угодно.

— Он очень умён, — говорил мастер. — Возможно, один из самых умных людей, что я вообще встречал. Жаль, что вся его жизнь посвящена войне. Он мог бы добиться успеха не только на ней.

Зед часто один сопровождал мастера Зиндо, и с ним Визта впервые встретилась ещё на Корусанте, задолго до своей первой миссии. Когда мастеру был нужен только один боец для задания, это, как правило, был Зед. Как старший офицер, он всегда принимал участие в разработке плана, обсуждении тактики, был рядом на мостике корабля и почти всегда — в бою, и Визта знала, что дело не только в его звании и том, что он подчиняется своему генералу и передаёт его приказы дальше. Помимо всего прочего, для Зеда это было личным: здесь, рядом с генералом, было его место.

После того, как Ро ранили, уже в транспортнике, который вёз их обратно на планету вместе с отрядом Кита Фисто, она слышала, как Зед негромко сказал мастеру:

— Это моя вина, сэр, я должен был быть рядом с вами. Этого больше не повторится.

— Всё в порядке, Зед, — ответил мастер, — ты был там, где требовала ситуация, и это не твоя вина. Ты всё делал правильно, мы оба это знаем. Не ваша работа закрывать меня от огня, вообще-то, если ты не забыл, это скорей мне полагается закрывать вас.

Зед хмыкнул, кивнул и поблагодарил, но Визта знала, что мастер не переубедил его, Зеда вообще сложно было сбить с мысли. Мастер говорил, что это война сделала его таким несгибаемым — он мыслил нестандартно и широко во всём, что касалось тактики, стратегии, ситуации в бою, да и не только, но были и такие вещи, за которые Зед держался, словно они были основой мира, которые он не подвергал сомнению ни при каких обстоятельствах. Мастер считал это его единственным недостатком, хотя признавал, что это же и делает Зеду честь. «Если хочешь посмотреть на человека, который будет продолжать сражаться за Республику, даже оставшись последним клоном в галактике — посмотри на коммандера Зеда», — говорил он. И коммандер Зед сдержанно улыбался, чуть хмурился и скрывал лицо за своим шлемом со змеями. Они были созданы для этого, «модифицированы» так, чтобы подчиняться приказам и следовать своей цели, и Зед, возможно, просто был образцовым клоном, но мастер Зиндо отказывался видеть в нём и остальных только это, и Визта понимала, почему, и смотрела на них так же.

— Мы все рождаемся «модифицированными», — говорил мастер. — У всех есть свои предпочтения, взгляды, желания, принципы. Разве в конечном итоге всё, с чем мы родились, нас определяет? Никто тогда не смог бы стать джедаем, к примеру. То, что заложено в нас, никуда не исчезает, но превращается во что-то ещё, рождает что-то новое, изменяется и иногда даёт вовсе неожиданные всходы.

А однажды, под самый конец войны, он сказал то, что потрясло Визту. Войска Республики понесли большие потери в крупной битве, и, несмотря на победу, мастер Зиндо не испытывал радости. Возможно, впервые за всё время она слышала, чтобы он говорил с такой горечью.

— Иногда я думаю, что сепаратисты гуманнее нас, — устало сказал он. — По крайней мере, они создают основную часть своей армии из дроидов, а мы растим на убой живых людей. Они рождаются «допустимыми потерями», и мы принимаем это, как должное, просто заменяя их другими.

Зед, стоявший за его спиной, был единственным, помимо Визты, кто слышал эти слова. И единственный раз она видела, чтобы он позволил себе такую вольность с генералом: шагнул вперёд, поднял руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо. На пару секунд, не больше, и тут же убрал.

— В этом весь смысл, — сказал он. — Мы там, где нужны, и мы те, кто нужен.

— Я знаю, — всё так же горько ответил мастер.

Больше они не говорили об этом, но Визта запомнила, как мягко звучал голос Зеда, когда он решился утешить того, кто обычно сам утешал других.

Не сосчитать, сколько раз они полагались друг на друга, вытаскивали друг друга из передряг, вместе шли на любой риск. Иногда Визте начинало казаться, что так будет всегда. Мастер Гир-Канно, падаван Таройна и их отряд Зельта. «Ну это как Дельта, — объяснил Хорёк, когда она спросила про название, — только Зельта, у нас же главный Зед». «Он сложный, — пояснил проходивший мимо Ро и ткнул кулаком Хорьку в плечо. — Пришлось согласиться, когда он предложил это название, просто чтоб он не начал подробно объяснять». А Визта подумала, что как бы Хорёк ни ёрничал, у него не получится скрыть, как ярко он выразил своё уважение к Зеду этим смешным и непонятным названием. А Зед только криво усмехался и никак не комментировал этот разговор.

Она знала их так хорошо, как только и можно знать тех, с кем бывал на сотне заданий, делил безвкусные батончики из военного рациона, кого провожал, постукивая по стеклу, на медицинский транспорт и потом встречал так, что чуть не приходилось отправлять обратно. Каждого из них она знала, наверное, уже лучше, чем любого из тех, с кем училась в Храме, и каждому доверяла не меньше, чем любому джедаю.

Но в день Приказа 66 генерала и его падавана закрыл собой один — Стелс. Только он усомнился в приказе.

В тот день они с мастером возглавляли атаку на небольшой аванпост сепаратистов.

— Зед, весь отряд остаётся с нами, пусть взводы оставят своих командиров, — сказал мастер. — Вы нужны мне рядом.

— Понял, генерал, — кивнул Зед.

— О, пахнет джедайским планом, — весело заметил Хорёк. — Это всегда что-то.

— Люблю джедайские планы, — согласился Ро. — Никогда не знаешь, что пойдёт не так.

— Только пожалуйста, можно меня в этот раз никуда не бросать? — попросил Джосс.

— Ты ж любишь джедаев, люби и Силушкой летать, — тут же отреагировал Хорёк, и остальные рассмеялись.

— Посмотрим, Джосс, кого выберет Сила, — обнадёжил генерал.

Джосс там, под шлемом, наверняка закатил глаза, Визта была уверена. Она подмигнула ему и пошла за мастером. Стелс за её спиной предложил сыграть в «камень-ножницы бумага» и так определить, кого сегодня будут бросать джедаи. Постепенно разговор затих, поэтому она не сразу заметила, когда клоны остановились. Она бросила на них взгляд через плечо и двинулась было дальше, но тут началось что-то странное. Стелс, шедший прямо за ней, сначала забормотал что-то себе под нос, она расслышала «повторите… я не уверен, сэр…» и хотела спросить, что там такое, но Стелс за её спиной заговорил громче.

— Зед, это какая-то ошибка, — неуверенно сказал он, взглянув на командира.

Визта никогда не слышала такой растерянности в его голосе. Они с мастером Зиндо одновременно обернулись и замерли, увидев наставленное на себя оружие.

— Это ошибка, — повторил Стелс будто через силу, и Визта вспомнила, как Хорька полгода назад контузило, и он говорил очень похоже, и потом объяснял: как будто в мозгу что-то закоротило. Ты думаешь, что говоришь одно слово — а выходит другое. Или думаешь, что двинешь рукой направо и возьмёшь вон тот камень, а вместо этого у тебя на глазах твоя же рука сама по себе тянется в другую сторону и даёт по лбу Ро, к примеру. — Это… ошибка, — в третий раз, всё так же неуверенно повторил Стелс.

— Отойди, Стелс, — сказал Зед.

Визта переводила взгляд с одного клона на другого, не понимая, что происходит. Хорёк быстро глянул на Зеда и снова повернулся к ней. Джосс, будто зачарованный, оглушённый, медленно поднимал оружие последним, но всё же поднял. Роджер стоял рядом с Зедом — когда она обернулась, они оба уже целились в них с мастером. Она открыла было рот, чтобы спросить Зеда, какого чёрта творится, но тут Стелс вдруг словно вышел из оцепенения, решился на что-то, рванулся и встал между ней и остальными, поднял руки и закричал отчаянно и испуганно:

— Этого не может быть! Зед, Джосс, парни, стойте! Подумайте! Зед!

— Это приказ, — глухо и холодно ответил Зед и скомандовал: — Огонь по джедаям.

И они все начали стрелять. Хладнокровный Зед, обожавший своего генерала, Джосс, веривший, что Сила создала его в помощь джедаям, всегда весёлый Хорёк, Ро, который — Визта слышала — тихо ответил: «понял-понял».

— Беги, беги, беги! — надрывно закричал ей Стелс и открыл ответный огонь.

Если бы не он, Визта бы не выжила. Он закрыл её собой и стрелял по своим, пока не упал. Она бы так и умерла там, не понимая, что происходит, но Стелс дал время ей и мастеру.

— Визта! Защищайся! Отходим! — кричал мастер, и она наконец очнулась, когда Стелс уже стоял на коленях у её ног. Мастер продолжал звать её, но она на мгновение всё же наклонилась к Стелсу, и он успел прохрипеть, прежде чем она оставила его в пыли:

— Приказ… всем…

Может быть, мастер Зиндо выжил бы в тот день, если бы сразу начал отражать выстрелы, целясь в клонов на поражение, но он не смог. Визта видела это, он защищался, но не целился в них. Как и Стелс — он вёл заградительный огонь поверх голов клонов. Как и она сама. Но она была растеряна, потрясена, испугана до смерти, а мастер действовал, казалось, спокойно и почти отрешённо, и она не могла вообразить, чего стоило ему это спокойствие, но даже он не мог заставить себя в одно мгновение обернуться против тех, кого так хорошо знал и кого успел полюбить. Уже на подходе к пещере, когда остальные клоны догнали их, и они сражались против всей своей армии, отражённый выстрел всё же попал в Зеда и ещё один в Хорька, но Визта не была уверена, что даже тогда это была не случайность, и не знала, были ли попадания смертельными или только ранили их. Иногда она думала, что мастер предпочёл отдать свою жизнь, чем забрать их, но она знала, что он не оставил бы её одну, если бы мог. Может быть, в тот день мастер Зиндо Гир-Канно так и не смог принять решение, которое должен был. А может быть, принял единственное, какое мог. Как принял своё Стелс, «бракованный клон», как в шутку называл его Хорёк, и, может статься, не так уж и ошибался.

Намного позже Тора узнала про чипы, гарантировавшие выполнение клонами Приказа 66, и только от Рекса — все подробности. Тогда, много лет спустя после Приказа, она наконец поняла, как могло произойти то, что произошло. И впервые подумала о том, что Хорёк, сам не зная, о чём говорит, действительно мог быть прав насчёт «бракованного клона», и это объяснило бы, почему Стелс не подчинился, если его чип был неисправен. Это не сделало всё проще и легче, и теперь она испытывала не только горечь и гнев при мысли о клонах, но и сочувствие. «Мы все были обмануты», — сказала она Рексу. «Наш разум затуманен», — говорил мастер Зиндо под конец войны. Джедай не должен жить прошлым, и всё же иногда она думала о том, как могло случиться всё, что случилось, и не находила ответа, кроме тех слов мастера. Но, как и Кейнану, ей оставалась лишь вера в павший давным-давно Орден. Какой смысл теперь имели сомнения? Как они могли помочь им оставаться теми, кем они были? Последними из тех, кто помнил его и был его частью. Эхом Ордена.


	5. Обманщик

После испытания Лирны прошло уже три месяца, а Тора по-прежнему не имела представления, чего хотел от неё мастер, кого она должна найти, как и зачем. Слова, услышанные самой Лирной, тоже пока никак не отражались в реальности. Лирна вспомнила и рассказала ещё немного из того, что услышала в Храме, но всё это было либо неясно, либо имело вид типичных джедайских наставлений и, в общем, могло быть применено к любой ситуации.

— Какой-то аудио-учебник джедайской мудрости, — вздохнула Тора, когда Лирна озвучила «мы не можем изменить прошлое, но можем изменить будущее». И привычно спросила: — Голос узнала?

Лирна покачала головой.

— Неа. Женский, очень спокойный, и говорила неторопливо и негромко. Но я точно никогда её не слышала раньше.

Всё это не помогало, хотя имело значение, в этом Тора была уверена. А пока им оставалось, как сказал бы мастер Зиндо, только идти по той дороге, что была перед ними, смотреть по сторонам и ждать.

Ещё пара месяцев оставалась до зимы, но Тора уже начинала готовиться — зима здесь была не короче остальных времён года, а это означало месяцев шесть холодов и снега. Местные предупредили, что при сильных снегопадах дорога до города может стать почти непроходимой, поэтому Тора хотела на всякий случай предусмотреть всё. Они стали намного чаще бывать в городе — Тора брала больше работы и потихоньку запасалась всем необходимым, да и Лирне тоже всегда находилось, чем подзаработать. Тора временами даже предлагала ей передохнуть, поболтаться с друзьями, а не бегать целыми днями от лавки к лавке с поручениями, но Лирна переживала период стремления к самостоятельности, страшно гордилась каждым купленным на личные деньги пирожком, и Тора решила, что не к спеху учить её смирять свою жажду наживы, да и опыт, в конце концов, полезный. К осени в город вернулись многие торговцы и подёнщики, разъезжавшиеся на лето в поисках работы и выгодных сделок, улицы стали шумными, а на рынке появились горы привлекавших взгляд Лирны диковинных штук неизвестного назначения и тоже не всегда понятного назначения еды, которая интересовала Лирну не меньше. Похоже, вместе с периодом самостоятельности, у неё случился и приступ кулинарного любопытства. В половине случаев она потом плевалась и клялась, что в жизни больше такого не попробует, но энтузиазм не теряла и переходила к следующему блюду.

Неделю она, пыхтя, копила на грубовато огранённый зелёный камушек — видимо, изображавший изумруд — в который влюбилась с первого взгляда. У Торы язык не повернулся сказать что-нибудь нравоучительное про вещизм и бесполезные для джедая материальные ценности. В конце концов, Лирна не корзину камней размером с дом покупала. Зато, добыв этот свой камушек, Лирна часами сидела, разглядывая, как солнце играет в гранях, использовала его при медитациях и была полна беззаботного счастья, и Тора упрекнула себя в излишней самонадеянности и ограниченности — никогда не знаешь, какая вещь окажется полезной для джедая, вот лирнин зелёный камушек принёс ей не радость обладания, а что-то совсем другое. Иногда Тора сама путалась, где заканчивается желание уберечь и научить и начинается контроль, и двигалась вслепую, надеясь, что делает всё правильно. А потом сидела рядом с Лирной на нагревшемся за день камне старой ограды и смотрела, как закатное солнце сверкает в гранях фальшивого изумруда, улыбалась и говорила: ты права, он прекрасен. А Лирна отвечала: ты ещё посмотри сквозь него на свет! И бежала собирать крупные узорчатые жёлтые листья, а вернувшись, снова садилась рядом и перебирала их, пока Тора, задумавшись, крутила камушек в пальцах, и в конце концов Лирна говорила: хочешь, оставь его себе! Я буду брать у тебя иногда. И Тора снова улыбалась, трепала её по волосам, отдавала камушек и отвечала: пусть будет у тебя. И думала — дело не в твоих чувствах, а в том, как ты их воспринимаешь. Дело не в том, что мы хотим видеть красоту, а в том, хотим ли мы её присвоить. И не в том, боишься ли ты сделать хуже, а в том, стараешься ли сделать лучше. И прислушивалась к голосам ветра, чьи духи, может быть, и на этой планете принимали детей с длинными именами за своих, но ей нечего было бояться, не потому, что имя Лирны было коротким, а потому что Сила была с ней, и она была едина с Силой, и Тора видела это в её глазах, как сияние в гранях её изумруда, и с каждым днём оно становилось сильнее, и однажды, взглянув в них, Тора не увидит ничего, кроме Силы.

Свой камушек Лирна нашла в большой лавке недалеко от рынка, у одного из вернувшихся осенью торговцев. Всё лето лавка была закрыта, и они думали, что дом пустует, но в первые же дни после возвращения хозяина, проходя мимо, застали там целую толпу и вскоре поняли, почему. Здесь можно было найти буквально всё что угодно — от безделушек до редких деталей и устройств, которые даже Тора не видела уже много лет. А за некоторые вещи, вроде уникального мандалорского наруча, можно было поплатиться и жизнью. Тора долго рассматривала его и с интересом косилась на пожилого торговца, рассказывавшего Лирне о том, откуда он привёз невообразимой расцветки резные деревянные маски, увешанные бусинами и перьями.

— Присматриваете для себя? — спросил он Тору, заметив её интерес к наручу.

Она качнула головой.

— Полагаю, он стоит целое состояние.

Торговец улыбнулся и хмыкнул в седую бороду.

— Такие вещи не покупают и не продают без хорошего торга. 

— Такие вещи не получают без риска для жизни, — учтиво ответила Тора, и торговец рассмеялся.

— Вся жизнь — риск для жизни, — возразил он. — Но в этом случае мне просто повезло. Даже мандалорцы иногда нуждаются в деньгах.

«Мандалорец со своими наручами нашёл бы способ добыть денег, не отдавая их чужаку», — подумала Тора, но вслух сказала, улыбнувшись:

— Везение — не менее важная часть торговли, чем ум.

Торговец склонился в лёгком поклоне.

— Зовите меня Робин. Робин Мерелл, к вашим услугам.

Тора кивнула в ответ.

— Тора Веторана, а со мной — Лирна Мар-Гедор.

— Что ж, — сказал Робин Мерелл и развёл руками, — Лирна Мар-Гедор, откровенно говоря, выглядит куда более многообещающим покупателем, чем вы, госпожа Тора.

Лирна, рассматривавшая маску, быстро обернулась и смущённо улыбнулась Торе.

— Ну, если оценивать в мандалорской броне, боюсь, мы обе не слишком перспективны, — ответила Тора. — Но я видела у вас пару вещей, которые нам по карману.

Робин Мерелл, судя по всему, обладал и везением, и умом, в сумме обеспечивавшими ему процветание. Он брал разумную цену, умел вести бесконечную приятную беседу, не задавая лишних вопросов, и знал и помнил каждую мелочь в своей лавке, что было удивительно с учётом того, какое количество товара в ней было. Ажиотаж первых дней вскоре схлынул, и лавка Робина, хоть и не пустовала, но стала довольно тихим местом. Они часто заходили к нему, приезжая в город — Лирне нравилось слушать его истории и рассматривать сувениры из далёких миров, а Тора находила что-нибудь полезное и заодно расспрашивала о том, что происходит за пределами этой тихой планеты.

— Ходят слухи, — рассказал как-то раз Робин, — что недавно была большая битва у затерянной планеты внешнего кольца, Империя пыталась уничтожить большую базу повстанцев, но части из них удалось уйти. — Он развёл руками и покачал головой. — Война, война, вечно где-то идёт война, хорошо, что мы далеко от неё и, возможно, даже не заметим разницы, когда кто-то победит.

— Возможно, — согласилась Тора. — Любопытно, что это за планета? Не так много мест, где можно развернуть целую базу так, чтобы Империя этого не заметила.

Робин поднял глаза к потолку и почесал бороду, припоминая.

— Если память меня не подводит, кажется, её называли Атоллон.

Лирна, копавшаяся в какой-то мелочи в углу, резко обернулась и взглянула на Тору. «Спокойно», — попыталась мысленно передать ей Тора. — «Тихо». Лирна то ли поняла, то ли сама сообразила, ничего не сказала и вернулась к своим безделушкам, но Тора видела, что теперь она внимательно слушает.

— Слышали о ней? — беззаботно спросил Робин.

Тора пожала плечами.

— Возможно, — повторила она, — но не много.

Когда они вышли из лавки, Лирна схватила её за руку.

— Мы должны узнать, что с ними!

— Не сейчас, — ответила Тора.

— Но мы даже не знаем, живы ли они, мы должны узнать, должен быть способ связаться с ними!

— Лирна, не сейчас, — повторила Тора. — Послушай меня. Робин сказал, что многие спаслись. Если у кого и были самые высокие шансы — так это у Кейнана, Эзры и остальных. Мы всё узнаем точно, но не сейчас.

— Ты бы почувствовала, если бы с ними что-то случилось? — не отставала Лирна. — Да ведь?

— Возможно, не могу сказать определённо, но, думаю, да. Так что не волнуйся.

Она действительно не была уверена, но надеялась, что поняла бы, если бы что-то случилось. С тех пор, как они встретились на Атоллоне, даже раньше — с тех пор, как она впервые ощутила зов Силы, приведший её туда, она чувствовала связь с ними, особенно с Кейнаном, и думала, что он тоже её чувствует. Он обещал позаботиться в случае чего о Лирне, и Тора надеялась, что, будь такая необходимость, в последний момент у неё хватит сил дать ему знать о том, что его помощь нужна. Возможно, он думал так же и о себе. Она прислушивалась к своим ощущениям, пытаясь уловить, не изменились ли они, и не находила перемен.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она вечером Лирне. — Я уверена, с ними всё в порядке.

Робин время от времени упоминал и Империю, и Сопротивление, никогда не требовал у Торы напрямую высказать своё мнение и не высказывался резко сам, но определённо создавал впечатление человека, не обременённого патриотическими чувствами. Но как бы он ни был хитёр, вот уж это было качеством, в котором Тора ему не уступала, поэтому, если он хотел сделать вид, что ничего не разнюхивает, ему не стоило упоминать Империю больше двух раз. К третьей истории о «слухах» Тора уже была уверена, что каждое слово, сказанное Робином, тщательно обдумано и каждую свою историю он рассказывает не с целью дать информацию, а с целью её получить. Но в итоге он всё равно её удивил.

— Смею предположить, что юная Лирна Мар-Гедор вам не дочь, хотя должен отметить ваше сходство, не внешнее, но скорее внутреннее, — сказал он как-то, когда они зашли к нему в середине дня. Он любезно предложил им заглядывать к нему во время обеда, когда лавка закрывается на полтора-два часа. Он, мол, будет рад разделить пищу с приятными собеседниками. Уже пару раз они пользовались этим приглашением. У него жила небольшая ручная птичка пёстрой расцветки, с оранжевым хохолком, сине-зелёными крыльями, отливавшими металлическим блеском, и длинным хвостом, величественно покачивавшимся, когда она сидела на своей жёрдочке, и распускавшимся веером, когда она была довольна. Лирна обожала птицу, и та платила ей взаимностью, поэтому при удобном случае Лирна упрашивала Тору пойти «пообедать с птичкой». 

— Вы наблюдательны, — не без иронии ответила Тора. — Я присматриваю за ней, у неё никого не осталось.

Лирна жевала лепёшку, воркуя с птичкой, и ничего не слышала. Робин с Торой расположились в дальнем конце лавки, он — в своём старом потёртом кресле, укрытом цветастым гобеленом, а она присела на краешек массивного деревянного стола напротив.

— Смею предположить, — повторил он, и что-то в его голосе изменилось, стало мягче и словно бы почтительнее, — что ваша задача не ограничивается только присмотром за сиротой, мастер.

Тора замерла, пристально глядя ему в глаза, и ответила, спокойно и ровно:

— Вряд ли я понимаю, о чём вы, Робин.

Мгновение он так же пристально смотрел на неё в ответ, сложив ладони на животе и чуть склонив голову, а потом поднялся, коротко поклонился, улыбнулся шире, чем обычно, и сказал:

— Я достаточно стар, чтобы узнать учителя и его падавана, мастер джедай.

Вот так, подумала Тора, пытаясь скрыть досаду и удивление. Ты переживаешь Приказ 66 и охоту на джедаев, годами успешно скрываешься от инквизиторов и лорда ситхов, несколько лет уберегаешь от них своего падавана, находишь самую дальнюю планету в галактике, живёшь на ней полгода тише мыши — и в результате тебя на раз-два палит старый лавочник, торгующий свечками и мандалорской бронёй. Вот на броне-то можно было и насторожиться, и не ходить больше к этому умнику. Но Лирне, понимаете, приглянулась птичка. Больше никаких падаванов, эту бы вырастить, не оповестив всю галактику о её существовании. 

Секунду Тора думала возразить, но отбросила эту мысль. Человек, который сделал настолько смелый вывод, определённо хорошо его обдумал.

— Как вы поняли? — только спросила она.

Робин развёл руками.

— Чутьё, мастер-джедай. И возраст. Когда-то я видел много таких, как вы. Мне довелось пожить на самом Корусанте, когда ваш Орден процветал. Довелось иметь дела с джедаями, встречать вас в других местах галактики, пережить Войны клонов. Как я уже сказал — я просто достаточно стар для этого.

Тора улыбнулась.

— Это скромно. Вы уже выдали, что умней, чем даже я предполагала. Что выдало нас?

— Ничего, — искренне ответил Робин. — Ничего такого, что заметил бы кто-то менее наблюдательный, чем я. Ну, разве что… — он помялся немного, потом вдруг подмигнул и закончил заговорщицки: — может быть, чуть меньше уклончивых ответов бы помогло, мастер-джедай. Чуть больше прямых.

Тора рассмеялась, Лирна бросила на них быстрый взгляд, куснула лепёшку и вернулась обратно к своей птице. 

Он ей нравился, этот хитрый старик с весёлыми синими глазами, седой бородой и волосами, собранными в короткую косу. Нравились его широкие, пёстрые, уютные накидки, под которыми он скрывал практичную крепкую одежду с тысячью карманов и небольшой маломощный станер на поясе. Ей нравилось играть в его игру «не скажи лишнего», слушать его рассказы о внешнем мире и истории, которые он рассказывал Лирне. Перебирать десятки нужных и ненужных вещей, сидеть в прохладе и полутьме закрытой в середине дня лавки и смотреть, как Лирна осторожно водит пальцем по тонкой сизой шее пёстрой птички, а та распускает хвост от удовольствия. И ей было жаль расставаться с этим.

— Мы не хотим никаких проблем, — сказала Тора и подняла руку, но Робин отшатнулся, выставил ладони перед собой, зажмурился и торопливо заговорил раньше, чем она успела что-то сделать:

— Нет, прошу вас, не утруждайтесь внушать мне, что я вас никогда не видел. Подождите. Я не собираюсь вас выдавать, и, помимо этого, я вообще не уверен, что у вас получится. Неужели думаете, я стал бы говорить, понимая, что вы можете просто убедить меня, что это не так?

Тора остановилась в нерешительности. Он был прав в одном: она тоже не была уверена, что получится. Техника, работавшая на слабых умах, могла не сработать на таком, как этот старик. Он был умён, а опыт и возраст придали твёрдости его разуму. Тора уже не раз замечала, что внушение легче даётся на молодых — или на стариках, утративших вкус к жизни. Но такие, как Робин Мерелл, видели, пережили и впитали так много, смотрели на мир так ясно и уверенно, в то же время сохраняя способность воспринимать его живо, что повлиять на их разум было непросто. Может быть, джедай посильней, какой-нибудь Скайуокер, и справился бы, но в себе Тора не была так уверена. Она помедлила ещё немного, вздохнула и опустила руку.

— Можете открыть глаза, Робин, — сказала она. — Кстати, это бы не помогло.

— Уф, — выдохнул Робин. — Я всё ж таки не был совершенно уверен, что не сработает.

— А я ещё могу проверить, — напомнила Тора, и он снова заулыбался.

— Не будет необходимости, мастер-джедай, я вам не враг.

В тот день они задержались у Робина почти до вечера. Лирна сначала растерялась и посматривала на него с недоверием, но быстро расслабилась, увидев, что Тора спокойна. Сама Тора рассудила, что если бы Робин хотел их сдать, не было бы никакого смысла сначала сообщать им, что он их раскрыл. И в любом случае чем больше они говорили, тем больше она ему верила. Этот старик многое скрывал, но она не чувствовала в нём угрозы. И она была рада просто сидеть и говорить с тем, от кого не надо прятать свою суть и кто помнит мир таким, какой он был.

Робин рассказал, что несмотря на все усилия Империи много где всё ещё ходят слухи об открытом появлении джедая и его битве с инквизитором. Лирна была в восторге и засыпала его вопросами. И, пока он пересказывал, поминутно спрашивала Тору: «Так и было?» — «Нет», — как правило, отвечала Тора, потому что история, конечно, уже обросла фантастическими подробностями. Но это было неважно.

— Много где говорят о джедаях, — рассказывал Робин. — В последние годы больше, чем я слышал со времён охоты. Об этой истории, и ещё больше о джедаях, что, по слухам, сражаются с Сопротивлением. Это ведь правда? Они были на Атоллоне?

Тора кивнула.

— Вероятнее всего. Я думаю, они выжили.

Робин обещал сообщить, если узнает что-то наверняка. Тора спросила его об инквизиторах, и он сказал, что они никогда не бывали здесь и пока не похоже, чтобы собирались.

— Вы выбрали хорошее место, возможно, лучшее из всех, — сказал он. — Я сам обосновался здесь уже лет десять как по той же причине: Империи нет дела до этой планеты.

— Будем надеяться, так и останется, — кивнула Тора.

В дверях, когда Лирна уже вышла и ждала у гравицикла, он задержал Тору, коснувшись её руки и негромко сказал:

— Я рад, что встретил вас, и надеюсь, вы примете мою помощь, если она понадобится. Я помню старый мир и скучаю по нему, и знать, что что-то ещё осталось от него и, возможно, когда-то он вернётся — радость для старика.

— Не вернётся, — ответила Тора, — но, возможно, этот изменится.

Робин хмыкнул в бороду и сказал, так обыденно, как говорили давным-давно:

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, мастер Тора.

— И да пребудет она с вами, Робин, — ответила она.

Лирна обернулась и помахала рукой, Робин махнул ей в ответ и провожал их взглядом, пока они не скрылись за поворотом. Потом вздохнул, нахмурился, постоял ещё немного в дверях, задумавшись, и вернулся в дом.

Они выехали в сумерках и добрались домой к темноте, когда золотые перья облаков уже затухали над дальним краем плоскогорья. 

Джедай один, и это не должно его тяготить, потому что тот, кто чувствует связь со всем живым, никогда не одинок. Но пока существовал Орден, они никогда не были по-настоящему одни, и те, кто выжил, поняли это, только лишившись его. Они смогли справиться, так или иначе: кто-то, как Кейнан — упрямо находя тех, кого он будет любить, и кто сделает его мир снова полным; кто-то, как Тора — так же упрямо двигаясь напрямую в поисках осознания и смирения. Так или иначе, они оба нашли то, что искали, приняв мир таким, каким он стал, и Кейнан, обретя свои привязанности, освободился от жажды сковать себя ими, а Тора, вдохнув своё одиночество и приняв его, обрела свои покой и ясность. И когда два выживших падавана встретились на Атоллоне, они увидели это друг в друге, увидели рыцарей, которыми стали, и это рождало в них радость не меньшую, чем сама их встреча.

Иногда Тора думала, что Сила привела её к Лирне только тогда, когда она смогла найти свой путь, как привела Кейнана к Эзре для того, чтобы он смог вернуться на свой. Эзра и Лирна изменили всё для каждого из них, вернули надежду, от которой они оба уже давно отказались, но ничто не могло поднять их Храмы из пепла и вернуть тех, кто всегда ждал их там. И они давно не тяготились этим, потому что джедай не живёт прошлым, а они стали джедаями, которыми и должны были стать.

Но иногда случался такой день, когда дыхание старого мира касалось земли и заливало всё вокруг золотом, как солнце заливало облака, когда старый торговец говорил «да пребудет с тобой Сила, мастер-джедай», и джедай больше не был один.

— Мне не кажется, что он обманщик, — сказала Лирна.

— Что? — рассеянно переспросила Тора, и Лирна повторила громче, подумав, что Тора не расслышала:

— Не думаю, что он нас обманывает. Ты же ему тоже веришь?

Она взглянула на Тору и озадаченно сдвинула брови: Тора смотрела на неё с изумлением и восторгом, и улыбалась.

— Что? — спросила теперь Лирна.

— Я думаю, возможно, он как раз обманщик, — торжественно ответила Тора, — и это прекрасно, мой юный падаван, и я благодарна тебе за проницательность, в которой ты превзошла меня.

Лирна неуверенно шмыгнула носом и с подозрением спросила:

— Ты чего? Ну, так разговариваешь. Я ничего не поняла.

— Отправляйся спать, мой юный падаван, ты достаточно сделала сегодня, утром мы вместе найдём ответы, — так же туманно сообщила Тора, и Лирна посмотрела на неё исподлобья. Тора сжалилась и потрепала её по голове. — Да, тяжело б тебе пришлось в Храме. Спать, завтра объясню. Надо подумать.

— Ага, мастер, — всё ещё с сомнением ответила Лирна, но спать пошла, от греха, пока Тора снова не сломалась.

Если Лирна права, думала Тора, может быть, они наконец нашли того, о ком говорил мастер Зиндо — обманщика.

Наутро она рассказала Лирне о своём предположении, но предупредила, что это может оказаться совпадением.

— Мы ж не верим в случайности, — напомнила Лирна.

— Но мы можем неправильно истолковать не-случайность, — назидательно ответила Тора, и Лирна не нашлась, что возразить.

Временами Тора сомневалась, стоит ли держать Лирну в курсе всего, особенно когда она сама не уверена, правильно ли рассуждает, но так чаще всего поступал мастер Зиндо, и она помнила, как многому научилась, следуя за ходом его мысли, видя, как он делает верные выводы или ошибается, и как действует в том и другом случае. Он поощрял её думать самой и делиться с ним, внимательно выслушивал, хвалил, когда было за что, и никогда не ругал, даже если потом в двух словах показывал, в чём она была неправа. А иногда только говорил: «Может быть, посмотрим», и позволял ей разбираться самой, не подсказывая и не направляя. Но даже когда он отступал, пропуская её вперёд, она знала, что он идёт на шаг позади, ощущала его присутствие рядом, и это придавало ей спокойствия и уверенности, пока она не научилась черпать их в себе самой.

— А ты что думаешь? — спросила она у Лирны, и та на мгновение растерялась, хотя и начинала уже привыкать к тому, что Тора всё чаще спрашивает её мнения. Она сразу было открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но потом остановилась и задумалась, и Тора улыбнулась, глядя на неё.

— Наверное, — ответила Лирна, поразмыслив, — если мы ни в чём не уверены, нам стоит просто наблюдать, и если он тот, кто нужен, мы поймём?

Тора кивнула, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Универсальный образ действий, да. Не торопиться с выводами. Как ты не поторопилась с ответом. Может, мы придём к другому решению, но это, как первое, всегда одно из лучших.

— А если бы я сказала, что он точно тот, кто нам нужен?

— Но ты же не сказала. А если бы была уверена — сказала бы, и я бы прислушалась.

Лирна обдумала и это, вздохнула и без особой радости заметила, заставив Тору расхохотаться:

— Что-то много на мне стало ответственности.

Несколько дней они не ездили в город — Тора действительно не хотела торопиться, больше занималась с Лирной и много медитировала, надеясь найти подсказки, но Сила молчала. «Когда так случается, — говорил мастер Зиндо, — по моему опыту, чаще всего это означает одно из двух: либо ты уже на прямом пути и ещё не понимаешь этого, и Силе просто нечего тебе подсказать, либо наоборот — всё ещё настолько не определено, что Силе тоже пока что не на что тебе указывать. Ну, либо третий вариант: ты не слушаешь. Успокойся и делай то, что должно». Ещё один универсальный совет, и на пятый день Тора решила, что самое время для него.

— Завтра поедем навещать твою птичку, — сказала она Лирне вечером.

— Ну наконец-то, — обрадовалась Лирна. — Я думала, мы так и будем до весны не торопиться. — И, как всегда в таких случаях, покорно добавила в ответ на критический торин взгляд: — Мастер.

Робин встретил их с такой радостью, будто не ожидал больше увидеть.

— Я и правда боялся, что вы можете больше не прийти, — честно признался он, и Тора даже поначалу поверила, что всё дело в этом, но было что-то ещё. Робина что-то беспокоило, и она ощущала это беспокойство в каждом его движении — когда он сыпал на ладонь Лирне семена, которыми кормил свою птицу, когда разливал по чашкам свой пряный сладкий чай, когда рассеянно постукивал подушечками пальцев по краю массивного деревянного стола, за который усадил Тору, сам сев в своё глубокое мягкое кресло напротив. Когда он замолчал на пару минут, что уже было странно само по себе, Тора, отхлёбывая чай и глядя на него сквозь поднимавшийся от кружки пар, собралась уже было спросить, в чём дело, но передумала. И мгновением позже он сказал, подняв на неё глаза:

— Я должен кое-что вам показать. 

Лирна в дальнем конце лавки кормила птицу, и та то и дело издавала короткие мягкие звуки, больше похожие на мурлыканье, чем на птичий щебет. Солнце стояло высоко, Робин приспустил жалюзи на высоких окнах, чтобы оно не било в глаза, и свет заливал половину комнаты, оставляя дальнюю её часть в тени. Робин поднялся, на минуту скрылся в закрытой от посетителей части дома, и вернулся оттуда с небольшой деревянной коробкой в руках. Он поставил её на середину стола и, прежде чем открыть, сказал, словно оправдываясь:

— В прошлый раз я так и не решился, и с тех пор боялся, что вы не вернётесь и я упустил шанс, возможно, сделать то, ради чего это вещь и попала ко мне много лет назад.

Тора молча кивнула, он помедлил ещё секунду, а потом осторожно снял крышку и без стука положил её рядом. Несколько мгновений Тора, замерев, разглядывала то, что было внутри, не веря своим глазам. Птица в дальнем углу комнаты недовольно защёлкала клювом, потому что Лирна вдруг перестала её кормить, обернулась и растерянно смотрела на Тору. Робин ждал, сцепив пальцы рук и тоже глядя на неё. Но она не видела ничего и даже не ощущала волнения Лирны и напряжения Робина.

Перед ней, в старой потёртой коробке, залитый солнечными лучами, пробивавшимися сквозь жалюзи в окна забытой всеми мирами лавки безвестного торговца с затерянной планеты Внешнего Кольца, лежал старый, поцарапанный, побитый, но целый световой меч.

Тора медленно поднялась, не отрывая взгляд от меча, и тихо спросила:

— Откуда он у вас?

— Это было очень давно, — начал Робин, но Тора перебила его.

— Я спросила не это, — сказала она жёстко.

Лирна ахнула и шагнула к ней, но раньше, чем она успела сдвинуться с места, Тора молниеносным движением выхватила из коробки меч, активировала загоревшийся синим клинок и направила его на Робина.

— Я спросила, — повторила она холодно и так же жёстко, — откуда он у вас, Робин?

Лирна замерла на середине комнаты, не зная, что делать. Робин, потрясённый, инстинктивно отшатнулся и поднял руки перед собой.

— Я не брал его сам, — торопливо заговорил он, — клянусь, я делал многое, и мародёрство есть в этом списке, но этот меч я получил от других.

— От кого? — спросила Тора.

— Ко мне пришли двое. Через год, или около того, после окончания Войн клонов. С одинаковыми лицами.

— Клоны?

— Да.

Тора молчала, не двигаясь, глядя ему в глаза и не убирая меч. Робин тоже молчал, словно ожидая следующего вопроса, и она подумала, что его инстинкты совсем не притупились с возрастом: он уже сориентировался, принял своё положение, выбрал стратегию и действовал наиболее выгодным образом — отдавал инициативу ей, отвечая кратко и по делу. И тогда её ярость схлынула так же быстро, как поднялась, и она ощутила страх и растерянность Лирны и напряжение Робина, а яснее всего — увидела себя, свои гнев и отчаяние, смятение, охватившее её настолько, что вот она стоит здесь, рыцарь-джедай, приставивший меч к горлу беззащитного старика. «Контролируй себя, — говорил мастер Зиндо, и сейчас его слова в её сознании звучали отчётливо и громко, как никогда, — не Тёмная сторона поглощает тебя, ты выбираешь Тёмную сторону. Иногда твоя боль может быть так сильна, твой гнев может быть так силён, что они заслонят всё, и тебе будет казаться, что ничего больше нет. Каждый джедай справляется по-своему. Ты — хитрее. Так обхитри Тёмную сторону. Обернись и посмотри на её изнанку. Обернись и посмотри на себя. И разгляди обман».

И она видела себя — и сожалела об увиденном. И всё же, даже несмотря на это, задала последний вопрос:

— Как они выглядели?

Вопрос прозвучал глупо, но Робин понял.

— У одного был шрам на левой щеке, а у другого на правой татуировка, что-то такое… какая-то…

— Молния, — тихо закончила за него Тора, убрала клинок и посмотрела на меч у себя в руке.

Робин на мгновение удивился, а потом резко вдохнул, открыл глаза шире и безотчётно прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Я не мог предположить… — пробормотал он и не закончил. Тора кивнула ему, не глядя.

— Джосс и Роджер, — так же тихо сказала она, скорее самой себе, чем ему, и провела большим пальцем по побитой рукояти меча.

Лирна решилась негромко окликнуть её с того места, где стояла, и Тора обернулась к ней.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко сказала она. — Иди сюда, ты должна это видеть.

Робин всё так же стоял, прикрыв рот ладонью и глядя на Тору уже без страха, а почти виновато, с грустью и сожалением. Лирна, всё ещё растерянная, подошла и встала перед ней. Теперь она была Торе уже почти по плечо, и ей не приходилось задирать голову так сильно, как раньше, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. Тора слабо улыбнулась и раскрыла ладонь, показывая Лирне меч.

— Это меч моего мастера, Зиндо Гир-Канно, — сказала она.

— Ты… уверена? — ошарашенно переспросила Лирна.

— Да, — ответила Тора. — Даже спустя столько лет я не спутаю его ни с каким другим.

Робин не переставал поражать её — он повёл себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Заварил свежий чай, сдвинул коробку на край стола, поставил на середину тарелку с мелкими разноцветными печеньями, отошёл сменить воды своей птице, и только закончив всю суету, дав Лирне и Торе время, уселся в своё кресло, покрутил в ладонях горячую чашку и сокрушённо сказал:

— Простите меня, мастер Тора. Мне следовало сначала рассказать вам всё, а уж потом… Страсть к театральным эффектам меня подвела.

— Это я должна просить прощения, — ответила Тора. — Моё поведение было непростительно.

— Но объяснимо, — успокаивающе сказал он, и Тора благодарно улыбнулась.

Она тоже уже вернулась в своё кресло по другую сторону стола, а Лирна примостилась рядом, на подлокотнике, и с интересом поглядывала то на Тору, то на Робина, но больше всего разглядывала меч мастера Зиндо, лежавший перед ней на столе.

— Расскажите мне о них, — попросила Тора.

— О клонах? — переспросил Робин, и она кивнула. — Конечно. Как вы их назвали?

— Джосс — со шрамом, и Роджер — тот, что с татуировкой.

— Они пришли, как я уже говорил, примерно через год после окончания войны, — начал Робин. — Я в то время много перебирался с места на место, время было… — Он замялся и неловко развёл руками. — Прибыльное для торговли. Я скупал всё, что несли, если это имело хоть какую-то ценность. Ну и, сами понимаете — солдаты у меня были частыми гостями.

Он снова смущённо замялся, и Тора сказала:

— Я понимаю. Я сама могла бы быть на их месте в то время. Мы все делали то, чем не гордимся.

Робин медленно кивнул, вздохнул и продолжил.

— Я делал много такого. Но когда мне принесли джедайский меч, я был потрясён. Они пришли рано утром, только рассвело. Сначала я подумал, что возвращаются из отпускного или из самоволки, гуляли всю ночь и наутро принесли что-то выигранное в сабакк или снятое с тех, кому не повезло. Но они были трезвые, явно не в себе слегка, но не пьяные. Я в то время не снимал помещений, просто ставил палатку, они зашли, сняли шлемы, оставили их у входа и пару минут осматривались, а потом тот, что с татуировкой…

Роджер подтолкнул Джосса локтем и сказал:

— Давай, отдай ему эту чёртову штуку.

Джосс растерянно оглядывался, будто вдруг перестал понимать, где он и что делает здесь. Роджер взял его за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Посмотри на меня. Джосс! Смотри на меня.

Джосс послушно поднял на него взгляд.

— Мы избавимся от него, — медленно и отчётливо заговорил Роджер. — Отдадим его этому парню и забудем. И всё будет в порядке. Ты слышишь меня?

— Но… мы не можем, — рассеянно ответил Джосс. — Он не наш. Мы… мы должны… вернуть его.

Роджер с силой встряхнул его за плечи.

— Слушай меня, Джосс, слушай. Смотри на меня. Вот так. — Джосс заморгал, мотнул головой, его взгляд немного прояснился, и он забормотал:

— Да, да, я помню. Я помню, Ро.

— Хорошо, вот так, — почти ласково сказал Роджер и тихо продолжил: — Эта штука проклята. Мы зря подобрали её. Она приносит несчастье, помнишь? Мы все решили так. Мы избавимся от неё и…

Он вдруг замолк, прервавшись на полуслове, Джосс пару секунд ждал, что он продолжит, но Роджер нахмурился и молчал; тогда Джосс накрыл своей ладонью его ладонь на своём плече и закончил сам:

— И всё будет в порядке.

Роджер криво улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да. Всё будет как надо.

— Хорошо, Ро, хорошо. Мы избавимся от него.

Роджер убрал одну руку с его плеча, положил ладонь ему на затылок и с силой притянул к себе, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, и зашептал, глядя исподлобья ему в глаза:

— Мы всё сделали правильно, Джосс, слышишь?

— Да, да, — так же шёпотом ответил Джосс. — Я помню.

— Мы всё сделали правильно, — настойчиво повторил Ро. — Нам просто надо… надо всё… закончить всё это.

— Мы закончим, Ро, — ответил Джосс, — сейчас и закончим. Мы для этого здесь. Всё правильно.

— Давай, — сказал Роджер и отпустил его.

Джосс снял с плеч рюкзак, порылся в нём, вытащил что-то, завёрнутое в замызганную тряпку, подошёл к Робину и протянул ему.

— Когда я развернул тряпку и увидел световой меч, — рассказывал Робин, — я его чуть не выронил. Во-первых — в жизни не держал такую вещь в руках. Во-вторых… ну, я не был хорошим парнем, но в историю о предательстве джедаев я не верил, а даже если бы верил, всё равно — то, что я видел и о чём слышал, было ужасно. А в-третьих, конечно, я подумал — сколько же они запросят за джедайский меч? Но они ничего не просили. Роджер молча смотрел на меня, а Джосс, снова будто окаменев — на меч.

— Сколько вы хотите? — спросил Робин.

Джосс оторвал взгляд от меча и непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Сколько вы хотите за меч? — повторил Робин.

Джосс всё так же смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, почти с удивлением, потом снова перевёл взгляд на меч и вдруг дёрнулся, зажмурился и с силой прижал ладони к вискам. И позвал, растерянно и отчаянно:

— Роджер! Роджер!

Роджер рванулся к нему, схватил за предплечье, глянул на Робина и быстро сказал:

— Ничего не надо, просто возьмите его.

— Роджер, — снова позвал Джосс.

— Я здесь, — ответил Роджер и потянул его к выходу, но Джосс вдруг вырвал руку, отнял ладони от головы, открыл глаза и рявкнул:

— Всё не так, Ро, всё не так! Ты врёшь, всё не так! 

— Джосс, всё в порядке, идём, — пытался успокоить его Роджер, но Джосс не слушал.

— Где Стелс? — вдруг деловито спросил он. — Где он? Он знает. Почему ты не даёшь мне поговорить с ним?

— Стелса нет, Джосс, — терпеливо ответил Роджер. — Вспомни.

Джосс замолчал, будто потрясённый этой новостью, потерянно глядя Роджера. Тот попытался снова подтолкнуть его к выходу, но Джосс опять отдёрнул руку.

— Нет, — упрямо сказал он, — нет, я вспомню, тут что-то не так. Он был здесь. Он знает, что не так. И Зед… Ну конечно, Зед знает?

— Зед знает, — мягко ответил Роджер. — Зед всё знает, идём, я отведу тебя к нему. Тебе опять нехорошо, у тебя приступ, помнишь? Контузия.

— Не было никакой контузии, — неуверенно ответил Джосс.

— Была, — всё так же мягко настаивал Роджер. — У всех нас, мы попали под обстрел, потом под обвал и… — он осёкся и с тревогой посмотрел на Джосса.

— Под обвал, — послушно повторил Джосс. — Только не мы. Это были они. И потом мы нашли меч. И ты его взял. А Зед говорил не брать. Но ты взял. Зачем ты его взял, Ро?

— Потому что дурак, — ответил Роджер. — Идём, Джосс, нам пора.

Джосс наконец вроде бы успокоился и позволил Роджеру повести себя к выходу.

— Извини, — бормотал он. — Извини, Ро, я всё помню, да. Всё было правильно, мы выполнили приказ, всё было верно.

— Да, — отвечал Роджер. — Всё верно.

— Я путаюсь, Ро, прости, не знаю, что за ерунда, но всё в порядке, я в порядке. Не говори Зеду.

— Всё в порядке, Джосс, теперь всё будет в порядке.

Робин глотнул чаю и закончил рассказ:

— Больше я их не видел, да и был рад, если честно. Пугающие были ребята. А меч… Я долго думал сначала, что с ним делать, кому предложить. Но вариантов как-то не подворачивалось, и в какой-то момент я понял, что и не хочу. Или не могу. Не знаю. Я просто убрал его в коробку и хранил до сегодняшнего дня.

Тора сидела молча, опустив глаза, и думала, живы ли они ещё, её клоны?

Она не знала, как Зед годами держал их своей волей, прикрывая Джосса с его приступами, помогая Ро следить за ним и сдерживая дикие вспышки ярости, появившиеся у Хорька вскоре после Приказа 66. Как твёрдо говорил: «Всё в порядке», а Роджер, сорвавшись, орал ему в лицо: «Никто из нас не в порядке, Зед, посмотри на нас, посмотри на себя!» Как они никогда не говорили прямо о том, что произошло, будто это тоже было заложено в программе, и только Джосс нарушал это молчаливое соглашение, когда снова забывал где он и кто, и звал Стелса, и просил объяснить, что случилось. Зед совершал невозможное, защищая его, находя способы провести через проверки и, вместе с Ро, поддерживая его в том состоянии вменяемости, какое вообще было возможно — всё для того, чтобы оставить его в отряде. В первое время ещё было ничего, они все были словно оглушены, даже Зед. О Стелсе они тоже не говорили. Никто не знал, чей выстрел его убил, и никто не стрелял в него прицельно, он просто встал на линии огня. Они участвовали в охоте на оставшихся в живых джедаев, исполняли приказы и почти не думали. Даже Зед. Но этот чёртов меч подтачивал их изнутри. Сначала сорвался Хорёк — раньше вспыльчивый, но отходчивый, упрямый, но не жестокий, теперь он мог избить в кровь за неосторожное слово, а после с трудом вспомнить, что произошло. Примерно в то же время началось неладное с Джоссом. Ро держался дольше всех. Однажды он пришёл к Зеду поговорить, и тогда Зед сделал выбор.

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, что с нами что-то не так, солдат? — жёстко спросил он Ро.

— Нет, сэр, — с неохотой ответил Ро.

— Я не слышу, — холодно сказал Зед.

— Нет, сэр, — громче повторил Ро.

Зед оглядел его, потом подошёл ближе и взял за плечи.

— Мы созданы для того, чтобы служить Республике, — сказал он. — Или Империи. Неважно, как это теперь называется. Мы созданы, чтобы исполнять приказы. Это мы и делаем. И мы держимся вместе. Ты, я, Хорёк, Джосс… Те, кто остался. И мы в порядке. Ты понял меня, Ро?

— Да, сэр, — тихо ответил Ро и кивнул.

— Я позабочусь о вас, — сказал Зед. — Слышишь? Не волнуйся о Джоссе, присматривай за ним, я сделаю всё остальное. Главное помни: мы делаем то, что должны, и то, что правильно. Не сомневайся. 

— Зед, — начал было Ро, но Зед прервал его.

— Не сомневайся, никогда не сомневайся. Я не сомневаюсь. Ты веришь мне?

— Всегда, — с готовностью ответил Ро.

— Я позабочусь о вас, — повторил Зед, и Ро кивнул.

Зед лгал, он сомневался. Но у него был отряд Зельта, и он принял решение. Только его воля могла удержать их вместе и сохранить им разум. Он избавился от всего, что могло напомнить о джедаях, постепенно приучил остальных даже не говорить ничего, что могло навести на мысли о бывших командирах. Он в конце концов велел избавиться и от проклятого меча, на который сам почти не мог смотреть и который почему-то тем не менее терпел год, видя, как он сводит Джосса с ума. Он, повинуясь такому нетипичному для себя, совершенно неосознанному импульсу, на вторую ночь после Приказа, раненый, пробрался к койке Джосса, взял его нагрудник и полчаса яростно соскребал с него ножом эмблему Ордена. Джосс ни тогда, ни потом, ничего не сказал об этом. Зед был непоколебим, его разум гнулся, но не ломался. Месяц он не мог смотреть на своё отражение и не знал, почему. И не искал ответов. Он даже брился вслепую, яростно держась за свои привычки, не позволяя ничему повлиять на себя. Но стоило ему бросить взгляд в зеркало, он ощущал тошноту от отвращения. Зед был умён и хитёр — он не смотрел. Он выждал, и это прошло. Однажды он посмотрел в зеркало и ничего не случилось. Потому что воля Зеда была сильнее. Он должен был позаботиться об остальных, поэтому он не должен сомневаться, он должен верить, как верил всегда, держаться за то, что всегда считал непоколебимым, и эта уверенность спасёт их всех. Он спасёт всех. Иногда он спрашивал себя — от чего? От чего он их всех спасёт? И не понимал. Только знал, что Ро прав, Ро прав, с ними со всеми что-то не так, и с тобой, Зед, с тобой что-то не так, но ты в порядке, в порядке, понял-понял. Ты должен позаботиться об остальных.

И однажды Зед получил свою награду. Через три года после Приказа 66 отряд Зельта в составе других частей был на месяц командирован для поддержания порядка на одной из планет с дальнего рубежа Внутреннего Кольца. Как-то утром они встречали прибывавшие корабли, ожидая делегацию от правительства, которая задерживалась уже на час. Зед отпустил остальных перекусить, пока было время, а сам на всякий случай остался, вдруг корабль всё же придёт раньше. Но вместо него приземлился небольшой шаттл, Зед привычно скользил взглядом по пассажирам, пока не увидел её. Она немного подросла, но не сильно изменилась — всё такая же невысокая и крепкая, жёсткие рыжие волосы отросли и собраны в пучок, она шла быстро, но не торопливо, стараясь не привлекать внимание. Падаван Визта Таройна, о которой все они думали, что она погибла три года назад вместе с генералом. Что они убили её. Зед сделал шаг назад, в тень, и следил за ней, положив руку на приклад. Она огляделась, ища, куда ей идти, повернулась и двинулась к дальнему выходу. Зед не пошевелился, пока она не исчезла из виду. А потом вышел из тени и стал ждать дальше.

Приказы оставались прежними — джедаи вне закона и каждый из них, кто ещё остался в живых, должен быть взят под стражу или убит на месте. Зед не забыл о них. Зеду было плевать. Девочка, в смерти которой он винил себя все последние годы, была жива. Джедай выжил — и это было местью за всё, что сделали с ними, что сделали они сами. За безумие Джосса, ярость Хорька, самоотречение Роджера, подлую, бессмысленную, жестокую смерть Стелса, за ложь, трусость и лицемерие самого Зеда. За смерть другого джедая, убить которого было как убить своего отца. Память о котором Зед не мог вытравить из себя, чей меч он хранил год, прежде чем приказать другим избавиться от него, чтобы спасти то, что от них осталось. Она была жива. И в мгновение, когда он узнал это, Зеду стало плевать на всё. Он провожал её взглядом, ощущая, как становится самим собой впервые со дня Приказа, снова обретает себя, возвращает свою цельность, и это было страшно, мерзко, мучительно, хуже всего, что он мог себе вообразить, но воля Зеда была сильнее. Потому что он был здесь, был жив, и ему надо было позаботиться об остальных. И теперь он знал, как это сделать, как спасти их. Он не расскажет им о ней сейчас. Но он спасёт их. И когда они будут готовы — расскажет им правду. Ту правду, которую все они знают уже давно и которую никто из них не может принять. Но теперь смогут. А ту, что не знают — выяснят. Генерал, чьё имя он боялся произносить даже беззвучно, а теперь заставлял себя мысленно повторять вновь и вновь, твердить, как молитву, на этот раз уже из страха, что если перестанет, то снова забудет всё, генерал Гир-Канно верил, что они люди, что они свободны. Верил так сильно, что, сражаясь за свою жизнь и жизнь своего падавана, не убил ни одного из них. Зед понимал, что это не было случайностью. Тот джедай, которого он знал, не промахивался, не так. И мысль об этом ломала что-то в логике, на которую привык полагаться Зед, с самого начала. С этого начались все сомнения — и этим закончились, когда он увидел Визту Таройну, выжившего падавана. Девочку, которую они не убили. Которую смог спасти их генерал, не забрав в уплату ни одной жизни, кроме своей.

И когда она уже скрылась из виду, так и не заметив его, даже не скользнув по нему взглядом, коммандер Зед, умный, упрямый, хладнокровный и свободный, как любой человек, прошептал ей вслед одними губами: да пребудет с тобой Сила, и прости нас. Я исправлю то, что смогу. Потому что я свободен, и моя воля сильнее. Наша воля сильнее. Мы сделаем её сильнее, выкуем её из своих грехов и закалим в вашей и собственной нашей крови, заточим своим безумием, чтобы она резала сталь, как ваши световые мечи. Мы узнаем всю правду, какой бы она ни была. И да пребудет с нами Сила, если в нас ещё есть что-то живое.

Робин помолчал, покачал головой и сказал задумчиво:

— Удивительными путями следует Сила. Хотя, наверное, когда дело касается джедаев, не стоит удивляться.

Тора подняла на него глаза и улыбнулась.

— Пути Силы зачастую и джедаев удивляют не меньше.

Лирна давно притихла и внимательно слушала, подтянув ноги к груди и устроившись на подлокотнике, как её птичка на жёрдочке. Она положила подбородок на колени и разглядывала меч, не решаясь прикасаться к нему. Тора подалась вперёд, взяла меч в руку и снова задумчиво потёрла рукоять большим пальцем. А потом положила ладонь свободной руки Лирне на плечо и сказала:

— Вот мы и нашли твой меч, падаван.

Лирна удивлённо взглянула на неё и переспросила:

— Что?

— Встань, — ответила Тора, и сама поднялась с кресла.

Лирна соскользнула с подлокотника и встала перед ней, глядя всё так же удивлённо и растерянно.

— Я представить себе не могла, что всё повернётся так, — сказала Тора, и Робин тоже улыбнулся, услышав радость в её голосе. — Но это лучшее, что могло произойти.

И она протянула меч Лирне. 

— Возьми, теперь он твой.

— Ты уверена? — ошарашенно переспросила Лирна. — Это же… меч твоего мастера. Я думала, ты возьмёшь его себе.

— Нет, — покачала головой Тора. — Он твой. Так и было задумано, он хотел этого. 

Лирна неуверенно и осторожно взяла меч из рук Торы, та хмыкнула и легонько подтолкнула её от себя.

— Давай, активируй клинок, — сказала она. — Этот меч не для того, чтобы на него смотрели, он пятнадцать лет ждал, когда его возьмут в руки.

Лирна кивнула, вышла на середину комнаты, вытянула руку перед собой и выпустила голубой клинок.

Робин шмыгнул носом, и Тора бросила на него весёлый взгляд. Он развёл руками и с притворным возмущением ответил:

— Что? Я старый человек с тяжёлой судьбой, моя сентиментальность простительна, мастер-джедай.

Тора рассмеялась, он тоже хмыкнул, а Лирна стояла, как зачарованная, глядя на сияние светового меча у себя в руках, и почему-то уже не думала с благоговением о том, кому он принадлежал до неё, не смущалась этим и не боялась. Теперь это был её меч, и она уже ощущала его, как часть себя, и себя — как часть чего-то большего, где она наконец заняла своё место. Она уверенно подогнала длину клинка под себя и крутанула меч кистью руки, проведя клинок в сантиметрах от прилавка у себя за спиной.

— У вас нет правила «не играть с мечом в помещении»? — осведомился Робин.

— Ну, теперь, пожалуй, есть, — согласилась Тора.

— Эй, я знаю, что делаю, — отозвалась Лирна, но меч всё-таки взяла поаккуратней и направила клинок вверх.

— Иногда мне кажется, — ответила Тора, — что здесь никто из нас не знает, что делает. И, похоже, нам не очень-то и нужно.


	6. Инквизитор

Всё сложилось, сплелось в одну нить, влилось в реку Силы, которую Тора видела, закрывая глаза. Лирна под её присмотром разобрала меч, почистила, Тора предложила его подновить, заполировать царапины, выправить вмятины, но Лирна сказала — нет, пусть остаётся таким, как есть. Может быть, потом. Тора согласилась без возражений. Это было правом Лирны — и в случае, если она сама хотела таким образом сохранить память о том, кого даже не знала, и если ей просто нравился бывалый вид оружия. Тора всё больше доверяла ей собственные решения, отступая и глядя со стороны, готовая помочь и подсказать, но позволяя Лирне лучше узнать саму себя. Иногда Лирну это пугало, иногда ей казалось, что Тора отдаляется, но Тора чувствовала её страх и была рядом, чтоб развеять его, и в конце концов Лирна поняла — Тора не отдаляется от неё, она приближается к Силе. И чем ближе она к ней, тем ближе и к Лирне, просто чуть иначе, чем раньше. Что-то переменилось в ней после истории с Робином и мечом, Лирна не знала точно, что, но видела, как её мастер меняется. Тора становилась ещё спокойнее и увереннее, и, как и всегда, эти покой и уверенность передавались Лирне.

— Ты настолько сильно волновалась, что мы не найдём для меня меч? — как-то раз спросила Лирна, поражённая внезапной догадкой.

— Волновалась, — кивнула Тора. — Об этом и о многом другом. За много лет я так привыкла скрывать свою связь с Силой, что не заметила, как ослабила её. Всё, что произошло тогда у Робина, показало мне это. Я увидела себя и то, чего не видела раньше. Знаешь, я в тот момент на секунду подумала, что учитель был ещё жив, когда я его оставила. Что я его бросила. И я оказалась не готова в этому. 

— Но ведь это не так? — с тревогой спросила Лирна, и Тора покачала головой.

— Нет. Это была ложь, иллюзия, которую породили мои собственные страх и гнев. Это то, что ты почувствовала тогда. Прости, что напугала, но и хорошо, что ты увидела, как всё может запутаться, когда позволяешь эмоциям полностью поглотить себя и теряешь способность видеть ясно.

— А как ты поняла?

Тора пожала плечами и ненадолго задумалась.

— Когда держала в руке меч, смотрела на Робина и понимала, что готова его убить. Он испугался, но буквально на секунду, а потом… у него взгляд изменился. Он смотрел на меня, как на угрозу, подобрался весь и просчитывал, как ему выжить. Ты не заметила?

Лирна мотнула головой.

— Нет, я на тебя смотрела.

Тора рассеянно кивнула.

— Это было, как на войне, — продолжила она. — Так он смотрел. Как загнанный в ловушку враг. Или как… — она задумалась на секунду и опустила глаза. — Когда люди долго живут в зоне военных действий, они привыкают считать, заучивают, что все вокруг — враги. Любой солдат — твой, чужой, вообще любой проходящий мимо может оказаться врагом, — она снова замолчала и покачала головой. — Но даже на территории врага на джедая так смотрели не все. Даже там знали: джедай не враг, если ты не сражаешься с ним. И Робин так считал. И ошибся. Вот что я увидела.

Она взглянула на притихшую Лирну и улыбнулась.

— И тогда я остановилась. Как ты в своём испытании. Заставила себя остановиться и обернуться, увидеть всё, как есть. И будто очнулась. И вспомнила, что знаю — этот меч забрали у мертвеца. Я ведь всегда это знала, я почувствовала его смерть, когда он перестал дышать. Просто в тот момент, у Робина, я ощутила её снова. Но не потому, что Робин был причастен к ней, а потому, что путь моего мастера завершился там, снова соединившись с моим.

Потому что тот, кто идёт с Силой, никогда не один, думала она. И, глядя тогда в глаза Робина, она смотрела через них на себя, и охватившие её гнев, горе и сомнения развеивались под этим взглядом, как пепел на ветру, и в очистившемся воздухе ей открывался узор этого мира, и она видела череду тех, кто был до, и будет после, и себя в ней. Той, кем она должна быть, и кто она есть.

Мастер Зиндо бы не позволил ей забыть о том, что всегда можно видеть яснее и никогда не стоит думать, что понимаешь всё. Впрочем, именно он и не позволил.

Тора хмыкнула и покачала головой. 

— Через столько лет он всё ещё продолжает указывать мне путь. Надеюсь, я смогу сделать для тебя то же.

— Я думала, ты этим и занимаешься, — заметила Лирна.

— Самая занудная на свете девочка-падаван, — напомнила Тора.

Самая занудная на свете девочка-падаван предпочитала прояснять всё до деталей, вот это было её личным качеством: ни Тора, ни мастер Зиндо не были так дотошны.

— Ты уверена, что не хочешь забрать меч себе? — спросила она через несколько дней после того, как его получила.

Тора покачала головой.

— Нет, он твой. Точно.

— Я всё ещё иногда не уверена, — смущённо сказала Лирна, Тора улыбнулась, протянула руку и легонько дёрнула её за ухо. Серебряная цепочка дрогнула и закачалась.

— Уверена. Не придумывай. Я вижу, как ты его держишь. Ты чувствуешь, что он твой. И я не жалею об этом и не завидую, я рада.

Лирна взглянула на неё искоса и тоже улыбнулась.

— Ну ладно, да. Уверена.

— Так и должно быть, — согласилась Тора.

Лирна глубоко вдохнула, закрыла глаза и вернулась к мечу. Рукоять медленно поднялась в воздух и начала раскручиваться, распадаясь на детали. В старые времена падаваны сами собирали свои мечи, но Лирне достался уже готовый, и Тора хотела, чтобы она укрепила связь с ним и узнала всё, что нужно, научившись безошибочно и легко разбирать и собирать его с помощью Силы.

— Мастер Зиндо дал мне так много, — задумчиво проговорила Тора, глядя на медленно вращающиеся вокруг кайбер-кристалла детали, — больше, чем я могла ожидать. И даже после смерти он дал ещё что-то, настолько важное, моей ученице.

— Тётя говорила, — отозвалась Лирна, не открывая глаз и не теряя концентрации, — что мы живы, пока нас помнят.

Тора хмыкнула и мягко возразила:

— Не думаю, что это имеет значение. Неважно, помнят нас или нет, мы существуем, пока есть Сила, а Сила есть всегда, и мы её часть. После твоей и моей смерти, возможно, никто не будет помнить о моём мастере. Возможно, никто не будет помнить ни меня, ни тебя. До войны в Ордене было немало джедаев, предпочитавших жить отшельниками, затворниками. Они не сражались, не вписали свои имена в историю, некоторые не общались почти ни с кем, даже с другими джедаями. Она изучали Силу, искали новые пути, или просто стремились к совершенству. Кто-то оставил после себя новые открытия, кто-то не оставил даже записей в архивах. Потом война затянула всех, под конец и затворники были вынуждены выйти из храмов. Теперь нет ни их, ни архивов, ни памяти. Но это не имеет значения. Ты часть того мира, в котором жили они, и они часть мира, в котором живёшь ты. Мир живёт, и ничто в нём не пропадает бесследно. Помним мы имена тех, кто давно мёртв, или нет.

Детали меча соединились и защёлкнулись, Лирна подняла руку, сжала рукоять ладонью и открыла глаза.

— Джедай живёт не для того, чтобы оставить след в мире, — закончила Тора. — Иногда лучший джедай тот, кто не оставил следов. 

Вскоре Робин принёс весть, что Кейнан и Эзра точно смогли выбраться с Атоллона живыми, если конечно это не были какие-то ещё новые джедаи. Тора кивнула, улыбнувшись, и сказала:

— Это были они.

— Вы и так знали? — спросил Робин.

— Да, — ответила Тора.

Она и правда знала, уже без сомнений и догадок. Слушай, говорил мастер Зиндо, и она слушала. Чувствуй, говорил он, и она чувствовала. 

Лирна была полна энтузиазма и тренировалась с мечом до изнеможения — и делала успехи. Но всё же ещё не была готова к тому, чего ждала Тора.

Осень подходила к концу, плоскогорье отцвело и сменило пурпур и янтарь на бурый покров. Волки начали подходить ближе, и Тора с Лирной теперь слышали их вой почти каждую ночь. Дни стали холоднее и воздух сменил запах с влажного, землистого и мягкого, на лёгкий, пронизывающий, бесцветный запах зимы. И тогда Тора в первый раз ощутила предчувствие, словно ветер принёс его, шепнул своим тихим голосом ей в уши. И она слушала, закрыв глаза, открывая себя Силе и принимая её движение.

«Предчувствие будущего и видения о будущем — скользкое знание, — говорил мастер Зиндо. — Ты можешь видеть отрывки, но не представлять, что они значат на самом деле. Не пытайся выстроить твёрдую картину будущего на их основании. Но слушай, и запоминай, и принимай знание, которое тебе дают, не оценивая его и не позволяя себе иллюзий, что теперь всё понимаешь. Чем более открыто и беспристрастно ты воспринимаешь послания Силы, тем лучше понимаешь их. Сделай приготовления к тому, что показано ясно, и жди… чего угодно, на самом деле. Мой опыт говорит мне именно так. Жди чего угодно».

На следующий день Тора съездила к Робину и сделала приготовления к тому, что видела ясно. И стала ждать, прислушиваясь и улавливая каждое изменение. Со временем предчувствие становилось всё сильнее, и она понимала, что время подходит. Скоро он найдёт их.

Он пришёл через две недели, Тора ощутила его приближение за полдня, во время утренней медитации. Она открыла глаза и окликнула Лирну, сидевшую рядом.

— Мы едем к Робину. Возьми меч и кое-какие вещи. Возможно, ты задержишься у него.

— Я? — переспросила Лирна.

— Ты, — кивнула Тора. — Я не останусь. Быстрее, собирайся, я объясню всё на месте.

Лирна хотела задать ещё вопрос, но Тора прервала её, подняв руку.

— Сейчас просто сделай, о чём я прошу, Лирна. Времени не так много. Иди.

Лирна послушалась, кивнула и побежала в дом.

Тора медленно обвела взглядом плоскогорье, подняла лицо к высокому, прозрачному, уже почти зимнему небу и глубоко вдохнула. Сегодня всё должно было измениться, она ощущала это так же ясно, как в день, когда встретила Лирну. Она проводила взглядом клин перелётных птиц — наверное, один из последних, большинство уже улетели, — потянулась, легко поднялась с земли и пошла за Лирной.

Они добрались быстро, Тора гнала во всю, и Лирне приходилось держаться так крепко, что не оставалось сил на расспросы. Робин, увидев их на пороге, расплылся в улыбке, но тут же стал серьёзен, когда Тора сказала:

— Сегодня. Он идёт.

— Заходите, заходите, — заторопился Робин, уступая им дорогу. — Он уже здесь?

— Ещё нет, — ответила Тора, — но скоро будет. Я думаю, через пару часов.

— Вы уверены, что это сработает? — озабоченно спросил Робин, закрыв за ними дверь и опуская шторы на высоких окнах.

Тора пожала плечами.

— Нет, но и других вариантов у меня тоже нет. Ей слишком рано сражаться с таким, как он.

— Да о чём вы? — не выдержала Лирна.

Робин удивлённо взглянул на Тору.

— Вы ей не рассказали?

— Не было нужды, это только мешало бы, — ответила Тора.

— Да о чём? — ещё сильнее возмутилась Лирна.

Робин закончил с окнами, деловито потёр ладони и сказал:

— Я всё подготовлю, пока вы ей объясняете.

И ушёл в задние помещения. Тора обернулась к нетерпеливо хмурившейся Лирне, положила ладони ей на плечи и спокойно сказала:

— За нами пришёл инквизитор.

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросила Лирна. — Когда? Как ты узнала?

— Сейчас. Он скоро будет здесь. Я давно ждала его, чувствовала, как он нас ищет, и знала, что найдёт. Слушай меня. У меня есть план.

— Мне он уже не нравится наверняка, — выпалила Лирна.

— Поэтому я тебе его и не рассказывала, — терпеливо объяснила Тора. — Ты захочешь сражаться, но ты ещё не готова к такому. Ты останешься здесь. Робин даст тебе лекарство, и ты заснёшь. Так глубоко, что всё в твоём теле замедлится, и я надеюсь, что, пока ты так спишь, инквизитору будет сложнее выследить тебя.

— Тогда почему ты не сделаешь то же самое? — спросила Лирна.

— Потому что я должна разобраться с ним.

— Не должна, — упрямо возразила Лирна, — ты тоже можешь спрятаться, и он уйдёт, и не узнает, что мы здесь.

— Я не уверена в том, что это сработает, — мягко ответила Тора. — Попытаться победить его — наш единственный шанс. Если я засну, а он всё же найдёт нас, я не смогу сражаться.

— Тогда позволь и мне!

— Слишком рано, — повторила Тора. — Прошу тебя, доверься мне. Вряд ли это займёт много времени. А потом я вернусь и разбужу тебя.

— А если нет? Ты сможешь победить его? Если ты так уверена, почему ты не берёшь меня с собой? Я могу помочь.

Тора улыбнулась и сделала то, что наконец заставило Лирну замолчать, в первую очередь от изумления: закрыла ей рот ладонью.

— Лирна. Остановись. Успокойся. Слушай. Вспомни, чему я тебя учила. Джедай следует за Силой. Это я и делаю. И ты должна. Всё будет хорошо. Один раз мне уже удалось его победить. Ты поможешь мне тем, что я не буду волноваться за тебя. Сейчас это самое лучшее. В этот раз. Пожалуйста, просто поверь мне.

Лирна ещё пару секунд смотрела на неё, а потом опустила глаза и вздохнула, соглашаясь.

— Хорошо, — сказала Тора, убрав ладонь и положив руку обратно Лирне на плечо. — Всё будет хорошо, — повторила она.

Робин провёл их через закрытую от всех личную часть дома, где они ни разу ещё не были, и дальше — в подвал. Лирна застыла на середине лестницы, открыв рот, а Тора только покачала головой и со смехом заметила:

— Если спуститься ещё ниже, у вас там не найдётся закопанного в землю звёздного разрушителя, к примеру?

— Как знать, — весело отозвался Робин. — Если хорошенько-то покопать.

Тора кивнула, будто приняла его слова совершенно всерьёз, и огляделась внимательнее. В этом подвале можно было пережить небольшую войну, а вынеся всё добро — изрядно обогатиться. Помимо всего необходимого на случай длительной осады, здесь было полно ценных вещей, а некоторые совмещали в себе то и другое, как, например, мандалорский шлем и даже, к окончательному изумлению Торы, реактивный ранец.

— Да что у вас за дела с мандалорцами? — спросила она.

— Было время, — загадочно ответил Робин. — Но вы наверняка не захотите об этом знать, мастер джедай.

— О нет, очень даже захочу, — возразила Тора. — Первым делом после.

— Лирна, подойди, — позвал Робин, Лирна взглянула на Тору, и та кивнула. — Мы положим тебя сюда, — сказал Робин, похлопав по стеклянной крышке медицинской капсулы, почти такой же, как та, в которой увозили раненого Роджера. — Она старая, но исправная. Так мы создадим все нужные условия, и я смогу следить за твоим состоянием.

Он поднял крышку и ободряюще похлопал Лирну по спине. 

— Давай, залезай.

Лирна снова обернулась к Торе, будто в нерешительности, как той сначала показалось, но почти сразу она поняла: Лирна не колеблется. Тора не успокоила её окончательно и не убедила, но Лирна слушалась, потому что верила ей, и на секунду Тора пожалела, что ничего не рассказала заранее. Она подошла, опустилась на одно колено, так, что Лирна теперь смотрела на неё сверху вниз, взяла её за запястья и сказала, улыбнувшись:

— Время сражаться и время уходить, помнишь?

Лирна снова кивнула.

— Сейчас ты уходишь, чтобы сражаться, когда будешь готова. Так нужно.

— Ты не сможешь вечно так делать, — серьёзно предупредила Лирна.

— Я знаю, — ответила Тора. — И не буду. Обещаю.

Лирна высвободила руки, наклонилась и коротко обняла Тору, отстранившись быстрей, чем Тора успела обнять её в ответ.

— Удачи, — сказала Лирна. — Да пребудет с тобой Сила. И возвращайся, пожалуйста.

— Вернусь, — ответила Тора, сжала на прощание её ладонь и поднялась.

Лирна залезла в капсулу, Тора встала рядом и через стекло смотрела, как она сначала несколько раз сонно моргнула, потом закрыла глаза и отключилась.

— Проверить бы, — с сомнением сказала Тора. — Но, боюсь, я всё равно буду её чувствовать в любом случае, да и времени нет.

— Я тоже слышал, что это работает, — успокоил её Робин. — Она будет практически в коме, жизненные показатели минимальные. По слухам, так вытащили одного падавана чуть ли не с Корусанта во время охоты на джедаев.

Тора вздохнула.

— Этот самый падаван убедил бы меня лучше.

— Ну извините, чего нет, того нет, — развёл руками Робин, Тора глянула на него исподлобья и хмыкнула.

— Держите коммуникатор под рукой, я постараюсь связаться, если понадобится. И если я не вернусь, но план сработает, вывезите её, как того падавана. И свяжитесь с Сопротивлением, найдите…

— …Кейнана и Эзру, я знаю, — ответил Робин и улыбнулся.

— Да ну вас, Робин, — махнула Тора рукой. — Хоть бы что оставил. Всё разнюхал.

— Старая школа, — довольно пробурчал Робин.

Он проводил её до дверей и сказал, как и Лирна, и как сам говорил всегда:

— Да пребудет с вами Сила.

Она обернулась, кивнула и ответила:

— И с вами. И спасибо, Робин. Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого…

— Не надо, — прервал он. — Джедай не просит больше, чем ему могут дать.

Она улыбнулась и не стала возражать. Робин махнул рукой ей вслед, и она махнула в ответ, не обернувшись. Она проехала через весь город и направилась обратно к плоскогорью. Инквизитор найдёт её там. Он стал сильнее и сможет почуять её, а она собиралась сделать всё, чтобы ему это удалось без труда.

Всё как в самом начале, думала Тора, как в день, когда Сила привела её к Лирне. Тогда весь город узнал о джедае — сегодня, чем бы всё ни закончилось, никто не узнает о них. С тех пор прошло почти три года, и Тора верила: что бы ни случилось, Лирна станет той, кого она увидела в ней тогда. Даже если останется одна, даже если ей никто не поможет. Наверное, так же думал мастер Зиндо, оставляя её в пещерах, наверное, он видел то же, что видела Тора, приглядываясь к Лирне последние недели, особенно с тех пор, как поняла, что инквизитор идёт за ними, и приняла решение не бежать. Впервые она так ясно разглядела, насколько они похожи в своей настойчивости и уверенности, и понимала: не вернись она сегодня — и Лирна даст свои клятвы, возможно, основанные на той же лжи, на какой были основаны её собственные, возможно, она будет ошибаться, сбиваться с пути, путаться и отчаиваться, но, как и Тора, она найдёт выход. Никогда так сильно, как в последние недели, она не восхищалась тем, на какую железную дисциплину способна Лирна, какую сосредоточенность она умеет поддерживать, она так многому научилась за три года, что даже меч в руках держала, будто он принадлежал ей с рождения, просто по какой-то случайности достался только теперь. Она была упряма, но не бессмысленным упрямством своеволия и страха оказаться неправой, а чистым намерением достичь цели, готовностью преодолевать неудачи и верой в то, что в конце концов преуспеет. Она так сильно изменилась с тех пор, как они встретились — и не изменилась совсем. Всё, что Тора видела в ней сейчас, было частью той девочки, которую она встретила три года назад, и которая согласилась пойти с ней, поразив её своей уверенностью. Лирна уже тогда ощущала зов Силы гораздо сильнее, чем могла предположить Тора, и никогда не перестанет его слышать. Она может сделать любой выбор, стать кем угодно, прожить какую угодно жизнь, но, как уже, наверное, знал и мастер Зиндо, когда задавал Торе вопрос о выборе, так и Тора знала, какой выбор сделает Лирна. Возможно, тогда, очень давно, они оба были правы: и мастер, и его падаван. Каждый джедай делает выбор, но, возможно, некоторые рождены, чтобы стать джедаями.

Так Тора ждала. Без сожалений и страха, без тревоги и горечи, отбросив опасения и надежды, видя так ясно, что осталось только одно: здесь и сейчас. И Сила, связывающая всё.

К полудню инквизитор пришёл, и она поднялась с земли ему навстречу.

Он остановил гравицикл неподалёку и подошёл пешком.

— Тебя было нетрудно найти, — сказал он. — Ты ждала меня?

— Давно, — ответила она, и он кивнул.

Большинство из них носили маски, но он, как и в прошлый раз, поднял чёрное, матово-зеркальное забрало, а потом и вовсе снял шлем и оставил его на ручке гравицикла. Она рассматривала его узкое смуглое лицо с большими, чуть раскосыми чёрными глазами и пыталась вспомнить, видела ли его раньше, до всего этого.

— Я знаю тебя, — сказал он, будто откликаясь на её мысли.

Тора пожала плечами.

— Мы встречались несколько лет назад, рада, что ты меня помнишь.

— Нет, — ответил он и пояснил, сделав ударение на последних словах: — я знаю, кто ты. После той первой встречи с тобой и твоим падаваном я покопался в архивах. Ты в курсе, как мало представителей твоей расы было в Ордене? — безмятежно спросил он, и Тора вздохнула — конечно, она знала, её народ вообще был малочисленным. И инквизитор снова вторил её мыслям: — Может, потому, что вас вообще мало. В общем, проведя небольшое исследование, я довольно быстро установил, кто ты. Твой мастер оказал тебе большую услугу, обставив всё так, будто ты тоже погибла. Он был умным, не могу не признать.

— И что тебе даёт твоё новое знание? — спросила Тора, и теперь уже он пожал плечами.

— Ну, кое-что сверх того, что я видел, когда мы сражались в прошлый раз, падаван мастера Гир-Канно. Ты ведь, похоже, хранишь верность тому, чему учил тебя он. Плюс — я буду знать, чью голову принёс. — Он покрутил в воздухе кистью, затянутой в чёрную перчатку, и поморщился. — Фигурально выражаясь, конечно. И да, я пока никому не рассказал, чтоб не было ещё охотников до выжившего падавана.

— Я больше не падаван, — ответила Тора. — Не повезло тебе.

Он рассмеялся, насмешливо поклонился и провёл ладонью по коротким чёрным волосам, отбрасывая их со лба.

— Прости, рыцарь-джедай. Или мастер? Ты, кстати, хорошо спрятала свою ученицу, но я найду её, куда бы ты её ни отправила.

«Отлично, — подумала Тора. — Он решил, что её нет на планете, поверить не могу, что это сработало».

Инквизитор снял со спины меч и активировал двойной красный клинок.

— И поскольку мне ещё её искать — давай-ка начнём.

Но Тора медлила, не двигаясь с места и не снимая с пояса меч, и он тоже не стал нападать, а склонил голову набок и смотрел с интересом, ожидая, что ещё она хочет сказать. Ему, похоже, некуда было торопиться, и это убеждало Тору в том, что он сказал правду: никто, кроме него, не знает о них. Она, прищурившись, взглянула на небо поверх его головы.

— Ты помнишь старые суеверия, которые мы пересказывали друг другу детьми? — спросила она, и он приподнял брови, не пытаясь скрыть своё удивление её вопросом. — Я не узнаю тебя, но в прошлый раз ты сказал достаточно, чтобы стало понятно, что ты был в Ордене.

— Я и не скрывал этого, — ответил он. — Но какое это теперь имеет значение?

— Суеверия, — продолжила Тора вместо ответа, — о том, что ученик повторяет судьбу учителя, и так далее, и так далее, пока кто-то не разорвёт этот круг и не создаст новый. Помнишь? — Он не отвечал, только всё так же внимательно разглядывал её, а она по-прежнему смотрела мимо него. — В день падения Ордена тысячи таких циклов были разорваны, и некоторые — созданы заново.

— И что, — насмешливо спросил он, — сегодня ты собираешься умереть за своего ученика, как твой мастер умер за тебя?

Тора улыбнулась, посмотрела ему в глаза, сняла с пояса меч и наконец активировала клинок.

— Ты не понял, — ответила она. — Я собираюсь разорвать круг. И создать новый.

— Попробуй, — сказал он и двинулся к ней.

«Наивысшее достижение, — говорил мастер Зиндо, — не в том, чтобы отдать свою жизнь за других, а в том, чтобы не отнять чужую. Мы сражаемся — и убиваем, неизбежно — и к сожалению. Наше предназначение никогда не было в этом, и не позволь этой войне заставить тебя забыть. Иногда нет другого выхода… но это не так. Выход есть всегда. Выбор есть всегда. Не лги себе, никогда не лги, что отнимаешь жизнь потому, что тебе не оставили выбора. Только честность позволит тебе сохранить ясность, и разум; любая же ложь — путь к Тёмной стороне. Как только ты оправдаешь себя — одной ногой ты уже там. Смотри на этот мир, Визта, и пытайся видеть его так, как видит Сила. Мы никогда не можем сделать это в полной мере, но всегда должны пытаться. И иногда ты будешь видеть так ясно, как это возможно. И тогда ты увидишь, что нет разницы между теми, кто скрещивает оружие. Что убивая другого, джедай убивает себя. Что твоя печаль — моя, и печаль твоего врага — твоя. Тебе не избежать убийств, не в наше время. И я не знаю, что за время наступит после, но всё больше опасаюсь, что оно не будет лучше. Но какими бы ни были времена, не позволяй им затуманить твой разум настолько, чтобы ты перестала видеть: всегда есть выход. Всегда есть возможность. Всегда есть выбор. И если твой выбор ведёт к смерти — будь достаточно честна, чтобы признать: ты несёшь ответственность за него. Убивает не Сила, убивает джедай».

И Тора была честной, потому что если она хочет защитить Лирну, то какой бы выбор ни сделала, он будет чего-то стоить, только если будет честным. Она не могла сказать точно, почему первым же её решением было остаться — не бежать, как они делали раньше, а принять бой, — но она знала, чувствовала, сразу и почти без раздумий, что на этот раз должна поступить именно так. Как сразу знала и то — и за две недели ожидания понимала всё яснее и спокойнее — что должна быть готова сделать две вещи: умереть и убить. И только если она встретит инквизитора готовой и к тому, и к другому, приняв оба исхода и смирившись с ними, только тогда она сможет победить. Она не сказала ничего Лирне не потому, что не хотела спорить, а потому, что это была не её ответственность и не её решение. Когда-то мастер Зиндо сделал свой выбор, и его ученица много лет задавалась вопросом, каким он был. Но теперь она больше не была падаваном, она сама защищала ту, кто будет после них, кого любила как дочь и сестру, кого мечтала отвезти в дом своего отца и брата и научить слышать песни духов в рёве бьющейся в стены бури, видеть движение Силы во взметающих землю смерчах и засыпать под вой ураганов, находя в них покой. И, может быть, она это сделает, а может быть — никогда не уйдёт с этой планеты, но если ради того, чтобы увидеть Дорин глазами Лирны ей придётся сделать выбор, которого она не делала уже много лет, он будет честным. Потому что тому, кто честен с собой, не страшна ложь, и тот, кто видит себя, видит Силу. И если она хотела победить, она не должна была видеть ничего, кроме Силы.

Краем глаза она заметила, как чёрный волк поднялся на гребень горы неподалёку и наблюдал за ними, стоя неподвижно и только поводя ушами. Небо совсем прояснилось, и ещё дававшее немного тепла осенне-зимнее солнце заливало плоскогорье, отбрасывая короткие полуденные тени. В километрах отсюда, в камере со стеклянной крышкой, спала безжизненным сном Лирна, а рядом с ней Робин в одной руке сжимал коммуникатор, пальцами другой перебирая старую тусклую металлическую цепочку, и подвешенный к ней резной каменный коготь то исчезал в его ладони, то выпадал из неё. Тора подняла меч и встретила первый удар.

Этот бой не был похож на предыдущий: Тора больше не отступала, а инквизитор больше не догонял, и они оба знали, что сегодня всё должно закончиться здесь. Она всё же получила небольшое преимущество в начале, пока ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, насколько хорошо она подготовилась, но это не сильно ей помогло. Он быстро освоился и показал, что тоже не терял времени зря. Он чуть не достал её, сбив с ног, но она успела загрести ладонью и швырнуть каменную пыль ему в лицо, и уйти за то мгновение, которое он потратил, чтобы избавиться от помехи.

— Ты не понимаешь, с чем сражаешься! — крикнул он в какой-то момент.

— Это ты не помнишь, почему я сражаюсь, — ответила она.

Он отпрыгнул от неё и встал, балансируя, на вершине огромного поросшего мхом камня. Она тоже остановилась, выбирая позицию.

— Я как раз помню! — прокричал он. — Я всё помню, поэтому знаю, что всё это бессмысленно!

Она выжидала, и он рванулся обратно к ней, поняв, что она не собирается нападать из невыгодной позиции. Он атаковал быстро и яростно, гораздо стремительнее, чем в прошлый их бой, но Тора тоже стала быстрей, она уклонялась, скользила вокруг, нападала в ответ и их клинки высекали молнии, сцепляясь друг с другом.

— Ты сбежала, — процедил он. — Ты не видела их настоящей силы. А я видел! Если тебя не убеждает уже то, что они уничтожили Орден.

— Но мы выжили, — ответила она. — Меня это убеждает.

Теперь она оттолкнула его, он отлетел на несколько метров, упал, но тут же крутанулся вокруг себя, проведя борозду клинком в каменистой почве, и поднялся на одно колено, широко раскинув руки и глядя на неё исподлобья. Они оба тяжело дышали и начинали понимать, что, как и в прошлый раз, бой идёт до ошибки, и в этот раз они равны.

— В чём, джедай? — спросил он. — В том, что их можно победить?

— В том, что никто не может победить, — ответила она. — Не так.

— Ааа, — насмешливо протянул он, — философия твоего мастера?

— Да, — легко согласилась она. — И моя.

— Философия проигравших, — презрительно бросил он, поднялся в полный рост и крутанул меч в руке, направив клинок на неё. — И мертвецов.

Она глубоко вдохнула, когда он сорвался с места, и мир на мгновение замер, а потом она двинулась вместе с миром. «Иногда надежда идёт рука об руку со страхом, — говорил мастер. — Надежда — это прекрасно, но временами она только мешает. Ты надеешься — и в то же время боишься, что надежды могут не оправдаться. Отбрось и то, и другое. Не бойся и не надейся. Иногда тебе нужно быть в полной пустоте, чтобы просто принять то, что происходит». И не было ни надежды, ни страха. Она больше не видела инквизитора, его образ размылся, и осталось только движение Силы, только пустота. Она закрыла глаза. Волк на гребне горы царапнул когтем по камню и дёрнул хвостом. Ястреб в небе взмахнул крыльями, ловя поток, и снова поплыл, замерев. Слабый порыв ветра коснулся её кожи, кто-то будто шепнул ей в ухо настоящее имя её врага, и она поняла, как в прошлый раз: сейчас. И на выдохе скользнула вниз, в сторону, и нанесла удар. 

Тора поднялась и повернулась к инквизитору, уже зная, что увидит. Он замер— а потом красные клинки погасли, и он тяжело упал на колени, прижимая ладонь свободной руки к груди, покачнулся и выронил меч. Тора убрала клинок и опустилась на землю перед своим врагом.

— Ты и правда больше не падаван, — хрипло сказал он.

— Мне жаль, что всё выходит вот так, — ответила Тора.

— Ни черта тебе не жаль, — устало возразил он. — Ты делаешь то, что решила. Давай, закончи, твоего кодекса уже нет.

Он прижал вторую руку к груди, хрипло втянул воздух и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Убивая — джедай убивает и себя, — тихо сказал он, и Тора даже больше, чем самим словам, поразилась тому, что в них не было ни злости, ни презрения, которых она ожидала — только горечь. — Пусть философия твоего мастера станет для меня последним утешением. Тора Веторана, рыцарь джедай.

Он снова покачнулся, и мгновение она колебалась, растерянная, а потом отбросила сомнения, скользнула вперёд и подхватила его на руки, не дав упасть. Он привалился к ней, и она положила свою ладонь поверх его, сильнее зажимая рану. 

— Нет, — ответила она. — Я не для этого здесь.


	7. Храм джедаев

Теперь Тора знала, какой выбор сделал мастер Зиндо в последний день старого мира: он отказался выбирать. Между ней и теми, кто три года шёл за ним, между их жизнями и своей, между всеми жизнями и всеми смертями. Он прыгнул в пропасть, оставив надежды и страхи, сохранив только ясность и веру — в Визту и даже в тех, кто убил его. В сотнях световых и десятке обычных лет от коммандера Зеда Тора поняла то, что клон понял давно: их мастер и генерал никогда не выбирал между ними. Годы войны не смогли сделать с ним того, на что с другими уходили считанные месяцы — не сделали из него солдата. Не научили сражаться за свою жизнь, повинуясь инстинктам, видеть вокруг только союзника и врага, искать только победы, признавая как альтернативу только поражение. И если было во всём том, чему он её учил, самое важное — то именно этот, последний урок, данный им в день своей гибели. И теперь, заглянув в глаза своего врага, она увидела не смерть, не победу и не поражение. Посмотри на меня, говорил он. Посмотри на меня, Тора Веторана, рыцарь-джедай, и узнай, кто я.

Смысл никогда не был в том, чтобы отворачиваться, говорил мастер. Не в том, чтобы игнорировать эмоции и чувства, свои или чужие. Контролировать их в себе, да, потому что мы не можем иначе, мы ходим по слишком тонкому льду, сохраняя открытость Силе, обостряя наше восприятие — и при этом обладая огромной мощью. Смысл в открытости, в том, чтобы понимать, принимать, видеть и чувствовать так глубоко, как это возможно, и делать выбор, осознанный. Не потому, что тебя ничего не трогает, а именно потому, что ты понимаешь так много, как можешь, и видишь ясно. Посмотри на себя. Посмотри на тех, кто рядом с тобой. И посмотри на своего врага. Врага, который назвал тебя твоим нынешним именем, хотя так гордился тем, что узнал старое. Который потерял страх, заглянув в глаза смерти. И ты увидишь ещё одного выжившего падавана, мальчика с таким длинным именем, что духи тёмных ветров унесли его с собой и назвали своим, и он забыл, кем был до того, и сражался во имя тех, кто не оставил ему ничего, кроме страха, и ради того, чтобы заглушить этот страх, а потеряв его — обрёл свободу. Он ошибался, когда говорил, что ей не жаль — она сожалела о том, что им приходится сражаться, и ещё больше о том, что ей придётся убить его, уже побеждённого, нарушив Кодекс, или оставить медленно умирать здесь, рискуя, что он всё же выживет и вернётся за ними. Но сейчас она сожалела не о возможных решениях, не о жизни в череде жизней, она жалела его, потому что выживший падаван, девочка с открытым сердцем, смотрела в глаза своего врага и видела в них: посмотри на меня. Посмотри и узнай меня. Прикоснись к моему сердцу и прими тот ужас, что я пережил, тот страх и ту ненависть, что толкают меня вперёд. И кому, если не джедаю, могу я оставить всё это? Кто, если не джедай, может разделить это? Он был прав, она не знала того, что знал он. И не ей судить того, кто пришёл за ней и её падаваном. Она не для этого здесь — теперь, наконец, она понимала.

Инквизитор откинул голову Торе на плечо и удивлённо заглянул ей в глаза. Без ненависти и страха, словно ему нечего было больше делить с ней, словно всё закончилось, и больше ничего не имело значения, и это принесло ему только покой. Она сжала его пальцы и быстро заговорила:

— Ты чувствуешь, как что-то меняется. Колебания Силы, ты тоже их чувствуешь, я знаю.

Он не отвечал, но и не возражал, только медленно моргнул и вздохнул, но ей этого было достаточно: конечно, он чувствовал. Пусть иначе, с другой стороны Силы, но он ощущал её движение так же хорошо, как джедай.

— Ты знаешь, что их власть не будет вечной, — сказала она, — понимаешь, верно ведь? Равновесие нарушено, и всё должно снова сдвинуться с места. Может, то, что мы чувствуем, и есть начало.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — наконец спросил он.

— Всегда есть выход.

Он покривил ртом и собрался что-то ответить, но она поторопилась продолжить.

— Ты можешь изменить всё. Можешь вернуться. Да, да, ты прав, я не была на твоём месте, но и ты на моём не был, поверь, их власть не безгранична. Любой из нас мог бы оказаться на месте другого, но мы оба там, где мы есть. И вот мы оба здесь. И ты больше не один, я не оставлю тебя одного.

Он отвёл взгляд и посмотрел мимо неё, будто на что-то, открытое только ему, потом слегка качнул головой и снова взглянул ей в глаза.

— Всё закончилось, пойми ты…

— Да ничего не закончилось, — нетерпеливо перебила она. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что я шла сюда убить тебя? Две недели я к этому готовилась. А ты годами выслеживал нас. Мы годами уходили. И в этот раз ты опять нашёл меня, а я осталась. Меня никто не находил так часто, как ты, никто и никогда. Как я, по-твоему, выжила? А сегодня… ты знаешь не хуже меня, как это бывает: я наносила удар наверняка, знала, как пойдёт клинок. Ты должен быть мёртв, я не могу объяснить, почему это не так.

Он криво улыбнулся и ответил со всей язвительностью, на какую был способен:

— Ты знаешь, джедай, меня вообще не так легко убить.

— Да я победила тебя два раза, если ты не заметил, — в тон ему ответила Тора.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом он вдруг слабо, хрипло, почти беззвучно рассмеялся, и она сначала улыбнулась в ответ, а потом тоже засмеялась. Всё это было так странно, и в то же время естественно, будто граница между ними действительно стёрлась, время размылось и прошлое стало прозрачным, таким, что можно протянуть руку сквозь эту пелену, и коснуться того, что было двадцать лет назад. И они словно снова были детьми, учившимися у одних и тех же учителей и шептавшимися об одних и тех же суевериях по ночам, понимавшими друг друга с полуслова, потому что всё, что у них было — мир, который они делили один на всех и не знали другого.

Тора сходила за водой, хлебнула сама и отдала бутылку ему. Он отпил, закашлялся и снова привалился к её плечу, закрыв глаза и позволяя поддержать себя. Она молча ждала, когда он наберётся сил.

— Я тогда был в одном из отдалённых Храмов, в день Приказа, — глухо сказал он. — Меня нашли уже после того, как основная резня была закончена, и не стали убивать. Вероятно, потенциал увидели, — он хмыкнул. — И вскоре я возненавидел и Орден, и джедаев, знаешь за что? За то, что они позволили сделать с собой. С нами. Ты ведь так и веришь в него, верно? В павший Орден. Я быстро перестал. Но теперь я уже не верю и ситхам. Ничему не верю. Я остался один. Знаешь, что единственное осталось со мной?

— Сила, — тихо ответила Тора.

— Сила, — отозвался он и помолчал, а потом вдруг заговорил торопливо и сбивчиво, и так горько, что Тора инстинктивно прижала его к себе сильней, а он уткнулся лбом ей в шею, и она чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже. — Даже если есть выход, если я хочу всё изменить, они найдут меня. Лорд ситхов найдёт, он чувствует каждого из нас, следит за нами, от него не уйти, ты… — он кашлянул и снова с хрипом втянул воздух. — Ты не представляешь, как он силён. Я не издевался, когда говорил, что ты не понимаешь. Это правда. Если ты не встречала его…

— Я знаю, я верю тебе, — быстро прервала его Тора. 

— Я больше не буду тем, на кого они охотятся, — яростно закончил он. — Я лучше умру здесь, пока это меня не пугает.

— В скрытом Храме джедаев они могут тебя не найти, — ответила Тора.

Он поднял голову, и она увидела такое изумление на его лице, что снова улыбнулась.

— Тут есть Храм?! — потрясённо переспросил он.

Тора усмехнулась. С самого начала она подумала о Храме, в каком-то смысле именно он соединил разрозненные части картины в одну, всё становилось логично, весь путь, что они проделали. И то, что ситхи не знали об этом месте, только подтверждало её догадки. Она не могла рисковать и вести его к Лирне, не могла отпустить, и не хотела убивать. Храм был его единственной надеждой. И Сила.

— Есть, я могу отвезти тебя туда. Может, Сила исцелит тебя. Может, нет. Но если всё так, то это единственный твой шанс. Изменить всё. И, возможно, выжить.

Он снова замолчал, глядя куда-то мимо неё.

— Далеко? — наконец спросил он.

— Да, — с досадой признала Тора. — Не могу обещать, что ты доживёшь. Твой гравицикл быстрее, но и на нём только к ночи доберёмся.

Она подняла глаза к небу. Было уже заполдень. Ястреб взлетел так высоко, что едва можно было различить. Инквизитор негромко спросил:

— Ты веришь в то, что говоришь?

Она опустила взгляд на него и убеждённо ответила:

— Верю. Может быть, в этом весь смысл, и поэтому мы здесь.

— Или нет, — заметил он, она улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Или нет. Но я предлагаю тебе прыгнуть в пропасть, ты откажешься?

Он медленно покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Нет. Не теперь. Отвези меня.

В его сумке было кое-что полезное, так что Тора наскоро сделала с раной, что смогла. Его меч она всё-таки забрала и прицепила себе на пояс. Он, глядя на это, хмыкнул, а она в ответ пожала плечами.

Небо оставалось таким же ясным, равноденствие миновало, и солнце с каждым днём садилось южнее, теперь опускаясь за отроги гор, а сумерки наступали всё раньше. Тора надела шлем инквизитора и опустила тёмное матовое забрало, чтобы не так слепило глаза. Сам он большую часть времени сидел, уткнувшись лбом ей в спину и отвернувшись от солнца. Пару раз Тора останавливалась, чтобы дать им обоим передохнуть. У неё всегда была с собой пара батончиков, на каждом из которых можно было прожить сутки — привычка, усвоенная от клонов ещё во время войны. Она съела свой и предложила второй ему, но он отказался. Пару раз она пыталась срезать, проскочив там, где они не проезжали в прошлый раз с Лирной, и однажды это стоило лишних двадцати минут, когда они на скорости выскочили к скрытой рельефом глубокой расселине и Торе, едва удержавшей гравицикл, пришлось искать объезд. Вскоре после этого она краем глаза заметила чёрного волка, мелькнувшего на гребне холма и тут же снова скрывшегося за ним. 

— Ты знаешь моё имя, — сказала Тора во время одной из коротких остановок. — Вообще-то, даже два. Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я знала твоё?

Он глянул на неё исподлобья, глотнул ещё воды, отдал ей бутылку и со вздохом ответил:

— Я не понимаю, как ты выжила столько лет, если все эти годы выражалась подобным образом. От тебя ж джедаем просто несёт за версту.

Но всё-таки сказал, когда они уже снова тронулись в путь:

— Зови меня Гор.

— Держись крепче, Гор, — велела Тора.

Им оставалась ещё приличная часть пути, а солнце уже спускалось за резную линию далёких предгорий, тени дробили поверхность земли, разрезая плоскогорье на тысячу лоскутов. К вечеру с юга пришли облака, и закат высветил их алым, розовым и золотым, небо, потемнев, опустилось ближе к земле, и вдалеке раздался первый волчий вой. Тора давно подняла забрало шлема, Гор одной рукой обхватил её за талию, а второй сжимал её плечо, и смотрел вперёд, положив подбородок на затянутые перчаткой пальцы. Тора выжала из гравицикла всё, что смогла, и они добрались до пешей горной тропы, когда последние багровые отблески затухали над горизонтом. Первая из трёх маленьких лун этого мира появилась на юго-востоке, вторая взойдёт позже, а третья — уже незадолго перед рассветом. Тора подъехала к самой тропе, помогла Гору слезть с гравицикла и активировала клинок меча, освещая путь. Гор вгляделся в темноту, вздохнул, поморщился и пробормотал:

— Чёртовы джедаи.

Тора хмыкнула и протянула ему руку.

— Никогда не бывает легко, да?

— Не говори мне, сколько нам карабкаться, не хочу знать, — ответил он и опёрся о её плечо.

Подъём занял намного больше времени, чем в прошлый раз, и вторая луна уже давно поднялась, когда они выбрались на маленькое плато. Последнюю часть пути Тора почти тащила Гора на себе, он только тяжело дышал, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, и цеплялся за неё одной рукой, вторую прижимая к груди. Она тоже устала, и пару раз они чудом не покатились вниз, когда она оскользнулась на камнях. Наконец они выбрались на ровное место, Тора выдохнула: «Всё», он отпустил её и упал на колени, согнувшись и почти касаясь лбом земли. Она убрала клинок, опустилась рядом и упёрлась руками в землю, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Вторая луна была больше первой, вместе они давали неверный, призрачный свет, в котором ориентироваться было сложней, чем в темноте. Крохотные летучие мыши метались в воздухе, словно потеряв управление собственными крыльями. Волки замолкли, и только пара ночных птиц негромко переговаривалась между собой. Маленький паучок, усыпанный мерцающими в темноте фиолетовыми крапинками, неуверенно взобрался Торе на палец и посеменил вверх, но она сдула его обратно в мох.

— Ты готов? — спросила Тора.

— Да, — глухо ответил он и медленно распрямился.

— Идём.

Она помогла ему подняться и подойти к двери, поднесла клинок ближе к камню, и разноцветные кристаллы вспыхнули в его свете. 

— Нарядно, — прокомментировал Гор, хмыкнув, запрокинул голову и принялся задумчиво рассматривать каменную плиту, будто забыв, зачем они здесь.

— Мы… — начала было Тора, но он прервал её.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Дай мне минуту.

Тора молча кивнула.

Она не могла открыть Храм одна, и они оба знали это с самого начала. Здесь проходила граница, заканчивалась пропасть, в которую прыгнул Гор. Храм легко открывался под руками джедаев, но сила таких, как Гор, было почти бесполезна здесь. Тора верила, что у него есть надежда, но тут решала не она. «Всё не могло быть зря», — хотела она сказать, но не стала, потому что откуда ей знать? Она так часто не знала, куда Сила ведёт её, а это был даже не её путь. Она лишь шла рядом с тем, кому он принадлежал. И сейчас всё зависело от него. Только если в нём осталось то, чем он был раньше, если он может вспомнить и если у него хватит сил, только тогда Храм впустит их. А если нет — весь путь, что они проделали, закончится здесь. Казалось, все дороги ведут сюда, но, как говорил мастер — если ты видишь, куда идёшь, это ещё не значит, что ты знаешь, зачем. Иногда всё, что ты можешь, это сказать…

— Да пребудет с нами Сила, — тихо сказал Гор.

Он отпустил плечо Торы и прижал обе ладони к камню. Тора закрыла глаза и положила свою ладонь рядом с его. Он медленно, длинно выдохнул и задержал дыхание, она сделала то же самое, сосредотачиваясь, а через мгновение он охнул и покачнулся, чуть не упав, Тора открыла глаза и с изумлением посмотрела на камень, легко двинувшийся с места, казалось, раньше, чем они успели что-либо сделать. Гор отступил на шаг и широко распахнул глаза.

— Он будто… ждал тебя, — всё ещё изумлённо выговорила Тора.

— Он открылся, — прошептал Гор, и повторил громче, ликуя: — Он открылся! Он впускает меня, ты слышишь? — и схватил её за руку, лихорадочно улыбаясь. — Ты была права, джедай!

Тора хотела ответить, но он снова покачнулся и начал оседать на землю. Она быстро убрала клинок и подхватила его обеими руками, бормоча:

— Не время умирать, парень! Давай, держись, идём. Ты открыл Храм, ну же!

Он не отвечал, только безжизненно обмяк в её руках, закатив глаза и приоткрыв рот, и на мгновение она подумала, что всё закончилось. Но его сердце ещё билось, медленно и слабо, и Тора чувствовала это биение, как тихо струящийся поток жизни, как воду, стекающую по рукам, как покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Тогда она взвалила его себе на плечи и, пошатываясь от тяжести, шагнула в проход. Ей приходилось придерживать Гора обеими руками, пробираясь в темноте, в которой даже её глаза не различали почти ничего. Она опустила голову, сжала зубы и волокла его вперёд, еле передвигая ноги. Слева что-то сверкнуло, и Тора, измученная прошедшим днём, вздрогнула и шарахнулась в сторону, привалившись к стене, и на время закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и успокоиться. А когда открыла, весь проход сиял. Разноцветные кристаллы вспыхивали в темноте, одни на время угасали, другие загорались ярче, и стены переливались бесконечной чередой огней. В прошлый раз они только откликались на свет меча, но сегодня давали собственный, словно указывая путь. Тора ухватила Гора покрепче и двинулась дальше по этому сияющему тоннелю. Будто идёшь по коридору Силы, думала она. Нет ни пола, ни потолка, ни стен, только свет, льющийся отовсюду. И к концу пути почти так и было — казалось, все кристаллы очнулись от сна, и стены превратились в живую мерцающую пелену огней. И в этом мареве полуживой джедай и умирающий инквизитор вступали в полумрак Храма. 

На пороге центрального зала Гор пришёл в себя и слабо окликнул её.

— Мы пришли, — отозвалась Тора и осторожно отпустила его, тут же поддержав за пояс одной рукой.

Он обхватил её за плечи, и они оба медленно вошли в зал под эхо собственных шагов.

Она провела его в самый центр и усадила спиной к колонне, а сама устало опустилась рядом, тоже привалившись к резному камню. Какое-то время они оба сидели, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша, а потом он огляделся и тихо сказал.

— Это старый Храм.

— Я тоже так подумала, — ответила Тора.

— Нет, — возразил он, — я имею в виду очень старый. Это даже не Храм джедаев.

Тора удивлённо взглянула на него, но он не обернулся, разглядывая потолок и уходящие в темноту вершины колонн.

— То есть это место стало Храмом джедаев, — пояснил он, — но, мне кажется, оно было здесь ещё раньше.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросила Тора, и теперь он удивлённо взглянул на неё.

— А ты не чувствуешь?

Она качнула головой, и он задумался, прежде чем ответить.

— Храм джедаев, — наконец сказал он, — это воплощённая Светлая сторона. А здесь… баланс. Здесь есть всё — и Тёмная сторона, и Светлая, и что-то ещё. Что-то между. Это как… место между мирами. Джедаи сделали его своим, и оно стало их Храмом. Я имею в виду это не меньше Храм джедаев, чем любой другой, просто это больше, чем только он.

Тора медленно кивнула.

— Я чувствовала, что он другой, но не думала, что настолько.

— Ну, — улыбнувшись, ответил он, — мои горизонты в некотором роде шире твоих. 

Он усмехнулся, тут же закашлялся, и Тора протянула ему бутылку с водой. Она наполнила её заново, когда они в последний раз останавливались недалеко от реки, и там оставалась ещё половина. Он сделал несколько глотков, вернул ей бутылку и снова прикрыл глаза.

— Ты должна увести её отсюда, — сказал он через некоторое время. — Своего падавана.

И глянул на неё почти весело. 

— Она ведь здесь, да? Ты никуда её не увозила. Уходите, хотя бы на время. За мной придут другие, и с ними тебе не повезёт, как со мной. 

Он снова огляделся, и Тора, задумавшись над его словами, не заметила того, что он: золотая искра сверкнула на самом верху одной из колонн, за ней другая, и свет побежал по витой резной линии, опоясывая камень.

— Я шёл сюда, к этому моменту, много лет, — негромко продолжил он. — Через сомнения, ненависть, страх, одиночество и сожаления. Я терял всё много раз, и каждый раз находил что-то ещё, и снова терял. Орден, мастера, свободу, веру. И снова всё то же самое. И в конце концов не осталось ничего, кроме Силы. Но ещё оставалась моя жизнь. А потом я потерял и её, и вот тогда… Ты когда-нибудь ощущала, как потеряв всё, ты вдруг обретаешь весь мир? Ты свободна, совершенно, безоговорочно. Больше нет ничего, и в этом — всё. И ты понимаешь, что этого ты и ждала, об этом мечтала, это — ясность.

— Не так сильно, — тихо ответила Тора. — Но, надеюсь, я понимаю, о чём ты.

— Самое большое счастье для меня — закончить жизнь в таком месте, как это. Или принять любой другой план Силы, если он есть.

Теперь и Тора наконец заметила, как вспыхивают узоры на колоннах, теперь уже на двух, и третья загоралась искрами под потолком.

— Что это? — удивлённо спросила она.

Гор качнул головой.

— Не знаю, но тебе пора уходить.

Она повернулась и коснулась пальцами его плеча.

— Я не оставлю тебя одного, я обещала. Я буду здесь.

Он улыбнулся, стягивая с рук перчатки, отбросил их в сторону и накрыл её ладонь своей.

— Нет, дальше я один. Ты сделала для меня так много, как могла, и я благодарен тебе больше, чем кому-либо за всю жизнь. Теперь тебе пора идти и увезти с этой планеты своего падавана.

Храм вздрогнул, словно сам камень вздохнул, пробуждаясь, оставшиеся колонны сверкнули искрами одна за другой, и золотые нити обвили их от вершин до подножий. Гор взглянул Торе в глаза и спросил:

— Ты расскажешь обо мне?

— Да, — горячо ответила Тора, — да, если ты разрешаешь. Я расскажу ей всё.

Храм снова вздрогнул, просыпав каменную крошку с потолка, и за стенами будто заворочались валуны. Теперь камень действительно дышал, размеренно и глубоко, и каждый следующий вдох становился сильней и уверенней.

— Расскажи ей, — крикнул Гор, и грохот почти заглушил его слова. — И если я выживу — я найду тебя.

Тора секунду помедлила, а потом порывисто обняла его и крикнула в самое ухо:

— Да пребудет…

— Сила, я знаю, — крикнул он в ответ. — Она всегда с нами. Иди!

Теперь колонны переливались так ярко, что слепило глаза. Резьба стен тоже начала оживать, высвечивая узоры над арками проходов, золотые нити соскользнули с колонн на пол, завились, как живые, и центральный круг разгорелся, пробивая слой пыли и каменной крошки. Тора вскочила на ноги и в последний раз взглянула на Гора. Он улыбался, и в этот момент она точно знала, о чём он говорил. Он был свободен, так безусловно и радостно, что она почти не ощущала его отдельно от Силы, он и был ею, её кристаллом, чистым и прозрачным, пропускающим и отражающим свет, и она текла сквозь него, а он открывался ей, будто для него больше не было никаких преград.

— Иди! — крикнул он ещё раз.

Она неуверенно сделала пару шагов назад, а потом повернулась и побежала к тоннелю, всё ещё горевшему миллионом разноцветных огней. На пороге она остановилась и снова обернулась. Свет заливал Храм, Гор теперь сидел в центре, поджав под себя ноги и положив ладони на колени, и смотрел вверх. Она охнула, сорвала с пояса его меч и хотела бежать обратно, но он беззвучно остановил её, и она услышала его голос в своём сознании:

— Он мне не нужен. Уходи, или не успеешь.

Больше она не раздумывала. Гор вовремя предостерёг её: дверь в Храм закрывалась, и она едва успела проскользнуть в щёлку. Камень со щелчком встал на место за её спиной, и она оказалась в тишине и темноте, тяжело дыша, так и сжимая в каждой руке по мечу. Она сделала ещё пару шагов, упала на колени, упёрлась кулаками в землю и несколько минут просто стояла так, оглушённая и полуживая от усталости. А потом взглянула на свои руки, вздохнула и пробормотала:

— Ну отлично. То не найдёшь, то теперь у меня больше мечей, чем нужно.

Вторая луна стояла так же высоко, будто они не пробыли в Храме и пяти минут. Вдалеке снова завыл волк, потом другой, за ним третий. Летучая мышь проскочила перед самым лицом Торы, чуть не мазнув кожу крылом. Тора отложила мечи, достала коммуникатор, нажала на кнопку и хрипло позвала:

— Робин?

— Mar'e! Haar'chak, джедай!

Тора опешила на секунду, а потом хмыкнула, и наконец рассмеялась, а Робин кричал, пока она хохотала:

— Ты жива, жива! — и что-то совсем неразборчивое на том же жёстком, щёлкающем языке. — Я уж думал — всё! Как я рад слышать твой голос! Ну же, что случилось? Ты в порядке? Ты победила его? Тора!

— Знаешь, Робин, — с трудом выговорила Тора, подавляя смех и даже не заметив, что они перешли на «ты», — узнать, что ты мандалорец — это, наверное, самое логичное и внезапное завершение дня, которое я могла бы себе вообразить.

Робин осёкся, помолчал и досадливо спросил:

— Я орал на мандо'а?

— Ага, — кивнула Тора. — И, кажется, обозвал меня бешеным больным этим… у вас там водятся такие, с зубами.

— У нас там все с зубами, — ворчливо пробормотал Робин.

— Теперь-то уж ты точно должен мне историю, — напомнила Тора и спросила: — как Лирна?

— Её хорошо бы уже будить, — заторопился Робин. — Можно?

— Да, можно.

— Ты убила его?

— Нет, но он больше не опасен. Но будут другие. Нам всё-таки надо будет уходить.

— Понял, — деловито ответил Робин, — могу найти транспорт к середине дня.

— Спасибо. Пусть Лирна остаётся у тебя. Я заеду домой и потом к вам. Надеюсь, буду к середине дня, или чуть позже.

— Всё будет готово, — заверил её Робин.

— Тогда до встречи, — сказала Тора и дала отбой.

Скала за её спиной стояла неподвижно и безмолвно, словно ничего и не происходило внутри. Волки устроили перекличку, и постепенно их вой очерчивал широким, многокилометровым кругом Храм, а, может, и всё плоскогорье. Тора прицепила на пояс свой меч, взяла в руку меч Гора и задумалась. Рукоять тускло блеснула в свете двух лун. Тора потёрла её большим пальцем, покрутила в руке, а потом снова сняла с пояса свой меч, активировала клинок, подбросила меч инквизитора в воздух и на лету разрубила надвое. Обнажившиеся кайбер-кристаллы заискрились и погасли, упав в мох. Тора подняла их вместе с остатками рукояти и двинулась к горной тропе — по пути она выбросит то, что осталось от красного клинка, в реку.

«Иногда наши приобретения и наши потери идут так близко друг к другу, что мы едва успеваем осознать их», — говорил мастер Зиндо, и Тора вспоминала его слова, когда третья луна поднималась над горизонтом, а небо светлело. — «Мы часто находим там, где не ожидали найти, и теряем там, где не готовы потерять. Мы идём каждый своей дорогой и встречаем удивительные вещи, о которых не могли и помыслить. Иногда это приносит радость, иногда печаль, иногда и то, и другое».

Она остановилось там, где река была глубже и её русло расширялось, образуя вытянутое, плавно изгибающееся озеро длиной с километр. Тора подошла к самой кромке, ещё раз посмотрела на обломки меча, а потом размахнулась и зашвырнула их в центр, туда, где было так глубоко, что даже сквозь прозрачную воду не было видно дна. Она постояла ещё какое-то время, заново наполнила бутылку, в которой оставалось несколько капель, вернулась к гравициклу, надела шлем инквизитора и опустила забрало. Поднималось солнце нового дня, солнце нового цикла, потому что Тора Веторана, рыцарь джедай, разорвала круг. И начала новый.


	8. Возвращение

Другие так и не пришли. В тот же день мастер и падаван покинули планету, думая, что вернутся нескоро, но шли месяцы, а их никто не преследовал, и Робин регулярно сообщал, что всё тихо. И всё же Тора ещё остерегалась. Они кочевали по самым дальним планетам Внешнего кольца, снова нигде не задерживаясь подолгу. Лирне исполнилось двенадцать, её сила быстро росла, и Тора решила, что им обеим пора вновь становиться теми, кем они должны быть. В отдалённых мирах кому-то всегда была нужна помощь, и было бы достаточно и этого, но когда Робин сообщил, что они могут быть полезны набиравшему силу восстанию, на этот раз Тора сказала «да». Они не присоединились к повстанцам, но время от времени оказывали им помощь, тем более, что с некоторых пор Тора ощущала что-то вроде обязанности делать это.

Через несколько месяцев после истории с Гором, во время медитации, Тора вдруг вздрогнула, тихо вскрикнула и закрыла лицо руками.

— Что? Что случилось? — с тревогой спросила Лирна.

Тора какое-то время молчала, а потом отняла руки от лица, взглянула на неё и тихо ответила:

— Кейнан.

— Что Кейнан? — переспросила Лирна и в тот же момент поняла, но всё же неуверенно пробормотала: — Ты уверена? Может быть… может, он ранен или ещё что?

Но Тора опустила голову и ответила, глядя в землю:

— Нет. Его больше нет. Я видела это.

— А Эзра? Остальные? — спросила Лирна, помолчав.

— Он жив, — всё так же бесцветно сказала Тора, — думаю, они все живы.

— Мы полетим к ним?

На этот раз Тора задумалась надолго, и Лирна не дёргала её. На несколько минут Тора словно согнулась, стала меньше, старше, отстранилась в своём горе, и Лирна не знала, что с этим делать. А потом несмело положила руку ей на плечо и робко сказала:

— Твоя печаль — моя, и вот она везде, во всём мире, и весь мир разделяет её.

И тогда Тора подняла голову, посмотрела на неё и улыбнулась, и Лирна всё так же робко улыбнулась в ответ. Тора провела рукой по её волосам и ответила:

— Нет, мы не полетим к ним, не сейчас. Может быть — позже. Эзра справится. У него есть все остальные, и он… джедай. Как и ты, мой юный падаван.

Робин связался с ними через некоторое время, чтобы сообщить о Кейнане, победе на Лотале и исчезновении Эзры. Тора задумчиво выслушала его рассказ и соболезнования, но отвечала рассеянно. Робин счёл это признаком скорби, но Лирна знала своего мастера лучше, и потому спросила позже:

— Что такое?

— Не знаю, — с сомнением ответила Тора. — Я словно продолжаю чувствовать его, как отголосок, эхо в Силе. Не представляю, что это значит, никогда не испытывала подобного. Это очень странно. Я уверена, что он погиб, я не ощущаю его живым, но я… ощущаю его, понимаешь?

Лирна нахмурилась, изображая усиленную работу мысли, и Тора хмыкнула.

— Ладно, неважно, вряд ли я смогу это объяснить. В любом случае, если это важно — рано или поздно мы поймём, что это значит.

— А что с Эзрой? — спросила Лирна, и Тора покачала головой.

— Я не уверена, но, кажется, он жив.

Примерно год спустя они вернулись домой. Робин был счастлив и второй раз в жизни обнял Тору. В первый раз он на радостях чуть не наставил ей синяков, когда она вернулась, еле живая, из Храма. «За себя и за падавана», — оправдывался он, пока Тора, охая, потирала плечо, и указывал на Лирну. Та, всё ещё вялая после комы, бледная и осунувшаяся, развалившись в кресле, слабо махала Торе рукой. Это потом, уже в новом, незнакомом мире, дав Торе выспаться и отдохнуть и окрепнув сама, она насела на неё, выспрашивая подробности. Тора, как и обещала, рассказала ей обо всём, что случилось, и всё, что могла — о Горе. И то, что говорил он сам, и о чём она догадывалась, что ощущала, прикасаясь к его душе. История получилась намного длиннее, чем она представляла, когда только начала облекать её в слова. И Лирна узнала об одном из своих братьев, давным-давно шедшим тем же путём, что и она, а потом потерявшемся во тьме. О том, как он блуждал в ней, залечивая свои раны ранами других, прижигая их ненавистью и смачивая слезами. О том, как находил и терял всё, что было ему дорого, и всё, во что верил. И о том, как ничто не исчезает бесследно, и как, потеряв всё, он нашёл то, что всегда было с ним. И как он встретил джедая, отказавшегося убивать, открывшего ему своё сердце и разделившего его печаль. Как инквизитор с джедаем вместе проделали путь к древнему Храму, и как Сила приняла того, кто принял её, как единственное, что есть в этом мире. И как джедай радовался и плакал, глядя на солнце нового дня сквозь тёмное забрало шлема, отпуская своего обретённого и вновь потерянного брата, и вместе с ним отпуская всё, что было их общим прошлым, частью круга, который разорвал джедай, как делали тысячи до них, и сделают тысячи после, чтобы те, кто идут за ними, повторили тысячи раз: да пребудет с нами Сила, всегда.

Дом на плоскогорье был в целости и сохранности, Робин присматривал за ним. В следующие несколько лет мастер и падаван ещё не раз уходили в другие миры, но всегда возвращались домой. Лирна выросла, стала на голову выше Торы, отрастила длинные белые волосы, которые заплетала в косы и закрепляла кольцами сзади, как делала когда-то мастер Калеба Дьюма — Депа Биллаба. Она по-прежнему носила серебряные цепочки в ушах, одну, правда, пришлось заменить — трижды она рвалась, Лирна её чинила, а в конце концов несколько дней ходила с порванной, вид имея крайне пиратский, как с хохотом замечала Тора, каждый раз глядя на неё. Её лицо заострилось, серые глаза чуть сузились, она всё так же хмурилась, когда задумывалась, а улыбалась широко и весело, как в детстве. Робин часто смеялся, глядя на них с Торой — они были совсем непохожи внешне, но Лирна с годами всё больше перенимала мимику и манеры Торы, и Робин уверял, что когда они делают одно и то же лицо — это можно помереть со смеху.

Он рассказал им о себе. Он был из совсем немногочисленного, одного из слабейших мандалорских кланов, поставившего не на тех союзников и в результате полностью уничтоженного гражданскими войнами Мандалора. Робину удалось выжить, но пришлось изрядно поскитаться в результате привычки своего народа заканчивать незаконченные дела. «Я по горло наелся своего наследия, — с мрачной иронией говорил он, перебирая пальцами цепочку с резным каменным когтем — символом навсегда исчезнувшего клана. — Мандалорцем быть не так весело, когда день и ночь у тебя на хвосте другие мандалорцы». В конце концов он сменил имя, поменял всю свою жизнь, с изумлением заметил, что навыки мандалорского воина чертовски полезны в торговом деле, особенно когда начинаешь его посреди войны, и постепенно стал тем, кого они знали.

Империя пала, родилась Новая Республика, и джедаи больше не были вне закона. Тора с Лирной не принимали участия в главных битвах этой войны, по-прежнему оставаясь на дальних рубежах, помогая Сопротивлению время от времени, но в основном там, где больше некому было помочь, кроме них. Они думали о том, чтобы присоединиться к восстанию окончательно, но дела задержали их на самом краю галактики, и когда они связались с Робином, он самодовольно сообщил, что Империя пала.

— Ты, что ли, её свалил? — иронично поинтересовалась Тора.

— Я поучаствовал, — важно ответил Робин.

— Конечно, ты поучаствовал, — согласилась Тора.

А через несколько дней Лирна разбудила Тору среди ночи и сказала:

— Нам пора домой. Я видела плоскогорье, оно было в огне.

— Видения… — начала было Тора, но Лирна тряхнула её за плечо и нетерпеливо ответила:

— Да знаю я. Но нам надо домой. Поверь мне.

И они направились домой, но с плоскогорьем всё было в порядке, Робин был жив-здоров и завалил их историями о Люке Скайуокере.

— Скайуокер?! — не веря своим ушам, переспросила Тора.

— Ну да, — недоумённо ответил Робин. — Я помню, был во время Войн клонов джедайский генерал с такой же фамилией, может, это родственник, по слухам, тоже вроде джедай…

— С такой же фамилией?! — потрясённо повторила Тора. — Это же был Энакин Скайуокер, да Робин, ты только сейчас мне говоришь, что есть другой Скайуокер и он тоже джедай?!

— Да ну я ж не знаю ваших подробностей-то всех, — оправдывался Робин. — Вот, говорю.

Тора вытрясла из него всё, что он знал, и потребовала узнать ещё больше. Робин сверкал на неё недобрым мандалорским глазом и бурчал, что он ей не радио. Она даже подумывала не разыскать ли этого Скайуокера, но Лирна упрямо стояла на том, что им нужно оставаться дома. Тора доверяла ей и не спорила, тем более что и сама чувствовала что-то подобное с тех пор, как они вернулись. И через несколько недель тот, кого они ждали, пришёл.

Они тренировались на мечах, и, раз уж теперь джедаи не были вне закона, не стали их прятать, когда гость подъехал к дому, слез с гравицикла и направился к ним. Вид у гостя был довольно замызганный: на плечах потёртый плащ, а на голове ещё более потёртый и побитый шлем, похожий на старые шлемы штурмовиков.

Тора убрала клинок и знаком попросила Лирну сделать то же самое. Гость остановился метрах в десяти от них и сказал:

— Мне нужна ваша помощь. Вас обеих.

Лирна изумлённо открыла рот и посмотрела на Тору. Тора посмотрела на неё в ответ, потом обернулась обратно к гостю и спросила:

— Кто ты?

— А, ну да, — ответил гость и снял шлем. — Это я.

— Так вот почему я не узнала в видении твой голос! — радостно заорала Лирна. — Он был из-под шлема! Ты живой!

— Ну, более или менее, будем надеяться, — ответил Эзра.

Лирна кинулась к нему и обняла, а Тора, улыбаясь, спросила:

— Сложно поверить, что тебе нужна наша помощь после стольких лет. Это ж какая?

Эзра, смеясь и обнимая Лирну, обернулся к ней и ответил беззаботно:

— А, ну… Я знаю, как вернуть Кейнана.


End file.
